Smooth sailing, or is it?
by peridot1
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'BOY WAS I WRONG'. COMPLETE! Josh and Donna's wedding plans are in full force but does something unexpected happen to ruin it all together?
1. Default Chapter

TITLE : Smooth sailing.or is it? RATING : R-for language / mature themes CATEGORY : Romance/Angst/Drama SPOILERS : Until Season 3 DISCLAMER : These characters do not belong to me. Well, except a few.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is a sequel of 'Boy was I wrong'.You would be lost if you haven't read it. It's posted on this list or you could go to this link Another note, the SHORT line between paragraphs (~~~~~~~~) indicates a jump in time frame while the LONG line (***********) indicates the switch in POV between Josh and Donna.  
  
SHORT SUMMARY : Josh and Donna are preparing for their wedding on full force. Do things go according to plan or does something unexpected ruin it all together?  
  
AUTHOR'S DETAILS : Peridot (sm_peridot@hotmail.com) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"CJ, I cannot believe this is happening!! This is the biggest possible nightmare!"  
  
Why is this happening to me?! What did I do to deserve this?  
  
"What did I ever do to piss him off?!" I point at the sky silently cursing at my rotten luck.  
  
"Donna, calm down. This is not the end of the world." I beg to differ.  
  
CJ pushes me to the sidewalk and sits me down on a bench.  
  
"CJ, what am I going to do now? I thought it was all settled. I've set my mind to that particular one."  
  
"Donna, it's just a dress. Do you know how many other gorgeous wedding dresses you could get? Besides, you have more than four weeks to pick out another dress."  
  
"Four weeks isn't all that long! Aaah! I can't believe those people sold that dress in just one day!!!! I saw it yesterday evening!! How is it possible??? After weeks of endlessly looking for the perfect dress and I finally find it, only to have someone else buy it!!!"  
  
I had come to that bridal shop yesterday evening but it had just closed. I saw the dress on display from outside the store and I instantly knew it was the one. What's the likelihood of it being sold in just half a day??? Of all the dresses that could have been sold off...  
  
"Donna, four weeks isn't a short time especially since we've got the venue, food, decorations, flowers, the suits, the bridesmaids' dresses and transportation all arranged."  
  
"Yeah, it's only a matter of time those things start to fall out." Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating but I am completely pissed off! I had my heart set on that dress!  
  
"Look, I know you loved that dress. But maybe you'll find an even more incredible one. Maybe you're just not meant to wear that dress. Donna, you still have all the time you need. Besides the dress and some minor details, there's not much else left to plan for the wedding." Fine, I guess I'll just have to except that.  
  
"Fine.."  
  
"You know we should get going. We are already ten minutes late." Sometimes it's so annoying to work where we do. I can't even have time to wallow in self-pity.  
  
Actually I shouldn't complain this much. Everything has been smooth sailing until now. It's been three months since Josh proposed to me and I'm still in cloud nine from it. We haven't officially moved into that dream house yet because Josh and I decided to wait until we were married before living there. We decided it would be more exciting to begin our married life this way. However, we have been slowly moving our stuff from the apartment into our new home.  
  
I never felt completely at home in Josh's apartment even though I've been living there for quite some time now. He tried to make me feel more comfortable there but it never really worked. I didn't tell him this as he has been trying so hard to make me feel at home. I figured it doesn't really matter considering we will be moving out pretty soon.  
  
I had assumed the wedding planning would be unbearable due to our daily hectic schedules, but it turned out to be quite alright. This was because everyone wanted to chip in and help out as much as they can, especially the girls. They said this would probably be the only wedding they get to plan in their lifetime. So, we put everyone in charge of one particular thing and they would come to me and Josh with several choices. Then, Josh and I would make the final decision if we have a strong opinion on them. Josh has been amazingly patient and supportive throughout this whole thing. He hasn't been doing as much as me, but hey, which man does? He however will give his opinion and even suggestions for the decisions we had to make.  
  
CJ and I have been completely in charge of the wedding cake and all the dresses. We have chosen the bridesmaids' dresses and the flower girl's dress. I picked my niece, Francine to be the flower girl. She's my older sister's daughter. Franny, as we like to call her, would be turning seven in a few months.  
  
Picking the bridesmaids on the other hand, was a little more difficult. I couldn't decide between Bonnie, Ginger, Carol and Margaret, which is why I chose all of them. I also asked Kimmy as she had helped me so much when I was most alone and when I couldn't talk to anyone at work.especially about Josh. But they weren't all, I also asked Jane to be one of the bridesmaids.  
  
I believe if it weren't for Jane, none of this would be even possible. I just had to ask her. She was the one who actually started the whole idea of investigating the guy who drugged and raped me. She was the one who initiated for all of us to help in the investigation, which is the only reason that guy is rotting in jail where he belongs. Jane had gone beyond repaying me by keeping me anonymous when she wrote the story for her column.  
  
The maid of honor on the other hand was a much easier choice. Naturally, I asked CJ. My sister would be almost eight months pregnant during our wedding which would make it very stressful for her to play a big part in the wedding. I'm actually glad it turned out this way as even though my sister and I are in excellent terms, I never really connected with her as I have with CJ.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Ceej, could I bug you for a moment?" I see that CJ is still in her office at half past eight in the evening.  
  
"Oh yeah, come on in. I'm done anyway. What can I do for you?" I took a seat opposite CJ.  
  
"Well, I. I want you to know how much you mean to me. You have been there for me through the roughest time I have ever experienced. You are one of the main reasons I'm as happy and in the place I am today. I couldn't have been more blessed than to have you in my life. What I'm trying to say is.I would be honored if you would be my maid of honor.... So, would you?"  
  
CJ's starting to look like Gail now. Her eyes are completely filled with tears. I can't believe she looks so shocked. Who else would I choose to do this for me? Next to Josh, she's my very best friend and not to mention, my inspiration.  
  
"Really? You want me to be your maid of honor? Are you sure you don't mean a bridesmaid?"  
  
I laugh out loud. "Yes, I'm sure CJ. There's no one else I would even want to have as my maid of honor besides you." That starts the waterworks from CJ's eyes.  
  
"Oh, of course I'll do it. I couldn't be more thrilled to be your maid of honor!" CJ jumps out her chair and hugs me.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
We're back at the office now. "Donna, don't worry about it. I'll make sure everything would be alright." CJ's such a doll. I should stop being so moody.  
  
"Hey, what's with the long faces? Is there something the matter?" Darn, I didn't want Josh to notice us. He just popped out of his office all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh, just a wee thing. The bridal shop sold the wedding dress I told you about last night." I hope I didn't sound too worried about it.  
  
"Oh, no. That's awful! You completely loved it. What are the odds of them selling it in such a short time? Are you sure they don't have another one?"  
  
"Yeah, we checked. Don't worry about it Josh. These things happen. I'm sure I'll find a different dress."  
  
"Alright then. I'm on my way to see Leo now." With that, he's out of our sights.  
  
"Wow, you toned down your disappointment!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I didn't want to worry him. Besides, I was just being unreasonable anyway. You're right, there are plenty of other dresses I could chose from."  
  
"Yes, I'm always right. Anyway, Jane will be coming over tomorrow so we could take her for the dress fitting. She's been pretty busy all this while."  
  
"Oh, that's great. Hey, you know, we should ask Sam to join us tomorrow."  
  
"Sam? Join us for bridesmaid's dress fitting? Why Donna, if I didn't know any better, I'll say you are trying to play cupid."  
  
"Come on CJ, you know they are both obviously attracted to each other. Sam, for some reason is painfully shy. They just need a little push, that's all."  
  
"I know but I really doubt asking Sam to go to the dress shop would have him come running. How about we ask him for lunch after we finish the dress fitting? Then we'll come up with some excuse and end up leaving them alone." CJ is always brilliant when it comes to scheming.  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Donna still thinks she can fool me. When will she learn? I could see it in her eyes that she had her heart set on that one wedding dress, yet she refuses to worry me by not showing her dismay. I let it go. Fussing about it would just make it worse for her and I'm sure she'll like another dress just as much. I for one, think that she'd look simple gorgeous in any dress.  
  
"Well, is there anything else?" I'm almost done with Leo.  
  
"No.oh, I think the First Lady wanted to have a word with you."  
  
"Why?" I hope she's not mad at me for some reason or other.  
  
"Go ask her!" Why does everyone get mad at me so quickly?  
  
"Ok."  
  
I walk back to the bullpen to find Donna in a better mood. She's laughing about something with CJ.  
  
"Don't you girls have some work to get to?" Okay, maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut. They both glare at me and leave their separate ways.  
  
"Donna, could you call the First Lady's office and find out what I am needed for?"  
  
"That won't be necessary Josh." Oh, it's Mrs. Bartlet behind me.  
  
"Good evening ma'am." Donna wishes her. There are a couple of agents behind Mrs. Bartlet.  
  
"Good evening Donna, I hope the wedding preparations are going smoothly."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. They are."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. B. Do you want to come into my office?"  
  
"Why, that would be lovely Josh." I open my office door and let Mrs. Bartlet enter my office.  
  
"What can I do for you ma'am?" I ask as Mrs. Bartlet takes a seat on my couch.  
  
"Well, you know Amy Gardner right?" Now that's a name I haven't heard in sometime.  
  
"Yes ma'am, we went to college together. She's working for the Woman's."  
  
"I know who she's working for. She wants the word "forced" removed from the treaty on prostitution."  
  
"Right, I heard about women's movements against the word. I really don't think it's a big deal."  
  
"It is Josh. I got a letter from her. Go speak to her, will you? And stop making that face." What face? It's my face!  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Right, like I'm about to squabble with the First Lady.  
  
Amy Gardner used to date my roommate, Chris in college. She is always irate about something. That woman just can't stop arguing or disagreeing. So, you see, I am not looking forward to meeting her.  
  
Donna could only manage to set a meeting tonight after I leave the office. Donna's been bringing her car often for the past few weeks as she needed to go out during lunch times for wedding planning stuff as she did today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am now at Amy's office building which is kinda intimidating I have to say.  
  
"J, nice to see you."  
  
"Amy, nice to see you too." She looks good with her power suit and game face on.  
  
We walk into her office. "So, I hear you're engaged to your secretary." Ah, the warm, kind personality of Amy just emerged.  
  
"She's been my senior assistant since the campaign."  
  
"Danielle is it?"  
  
"Donna."  
  
"Right. Well, you're looking really good. Better than in college I have to say."  
  
"Well, I was very much buried into my books back then." Yes, I admit, I was a nerd back then. A cool nerd though.  
  
We started to discuss the matter at hand. As expected, we disagreed and I didn't manage to change her mind about it. I think this meeting is going on way longer than I expected it too.  
  
"Alright Amy, I guess we'll just have to leave it at that." I start getting up from my chair.  
  
"You know, maybe I wouldn't mind giving a bit more thought to this. We could discuss this further, over lunch.. tomorrow perhaps?"  
  
I doubt this is going to get any further but I don't want another letter from Amy Gardner to the First Lady. I'll just have to suck it up.  
  
"Okay, I'll have someone call your assistant."  
  
"Great..it's good seeing you Josh." Did she just rub my arm while I'm putting on my jacket? She did!  
  
"Yes, you too." Not so much actually.  
  
I drive back to my apartment. I actually am looking forward to move into our house. I don't think Donna feels completely at home in my apartment. I mean, we still sort of call the place MY apartment and not OURS.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" I say in a mocking manner.  
  
"Do you really have to announce yourself like that?" Donna emerges from the kitchen all showered and in her silk pajamas. I love her in that pajamas.  
  
"Well, it's not like I could say that often considering we usually come home together." I kiss her lips as she helps me with my coat.  
  
"I made spaghetti for dinner."  
  
"Yummy. I'm starved. Let's go eat now." I absolutely love being able to come home and actually eat a home cooked meal. I do it now more often than ever. You may think that it's because Donna does all the cooking but believe it or not, we usually cook together. I never thought domestic chores could actually be fun. However, that doesn't stop me from whining every time I have to do it.  
  
"So, how did your meeting go? I didn't think you'll finish it this late."  
  
"Me too. But Amy Gardner is anything but brief. She couldn't let it go and we actually haven't finished the discussion. You'll need to make an appointment with her during my lunchtime tomorrow." I slurp to get the long string of spaghetti into my mouth.  
  
"Okay.but why did Mrs. Bartlet ask you anyway? Isn't it better for one of her staff to deal with the women's movement?"  
  
"Yeah, but I actually know Amy. We were in college together. She actually dated my roommate, Chris."  
  
"Oh, that's interesting."  
  
"Could you pass me more?"  
  
"Josh, you've had enough."  
  
I try to reach for the spaghetti myself but Donna swats me on my arm.  
  
"Ow! Come on, it's so good." I give her a pleading look with a little pout.  
  
"Fine, but just a little more." Haha, the look worked!  
  
Donna told me about her lunch plans with CJ and Jane. Apparently they are going to trick Sam and Jane into having lunch together and I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Josh, you have to go meet Amy in La Porcetta's. Leave now or you'll never make it on time. I'm leaving with CJ to meet Jane now."  
  
"Alright Donna. I'll see you later."  
  
I drive all the way to the restaurant Amy asked me to meet her in. I don't know why she wants to go to such a posh restaurant just for lunch. Probably because she wants me to foot the bill.  
  
Oh, she's already here. I hope I'm not too late.  
  
"Hi Amy. Have you been waiting long?" I take a seat in front of her.  
  
"Not long..why J, don't you look even more dashingly handsome than you did last night?" What's with all the flattery?  
  
I just notice that she's wearing a sleeveless, thin strapped, low cut top. Isn't that a little unsuitable to be wearing for a business lunch?  
  
"You look great yourself." Lyman, avert your eyes from her cleavage!  
  
"Thank you. Now, what shall we order?" We order our food.  
  
"So Amy, what did the rest of your committee members decide on? Is there anything you could come up with to prevent this disagreement with the treaty?"  
  
"Oh, come on Josh. Is it shop talk all the time with you?" Well, this is what the meeting is about.  
  
I let out a slight laugh assuming she was just kidding. "There's got to be some way the women."  
  
"J, why don't you tell me what have you been up to since college? I know we've met since then but I barely know what's been going on with you, personally." Personally?  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything. Everything." Yeah, that's specific.  
  
Amy continued asking random questions about my life and I answered them politely. She talked about her life too. Mainly about her love life even though I didn't ask her about it.  
  
"Oh, you got some dressing on.let me get that." What the.she's stretching across the table is wiping the side of my mouth with her thumb!  
  
Okay, did she just suck that thumb while looking directly at me? Oh god, was she making a pass at me? Doesn't she know I'm engaged? No way, I'm just reading it wrongly.  
  
"Did you know I had a crush on you in college?" Okay, maybe I'm not reading it wrong.  
  
I choke a little when I took a sip from my drink due to the initial shock from her words. She laughs at me.  
  
"Oh Josh. You were too busy living in the library to even notice me back then. Heck, I even dated Chris in the first place to get closer to you." That's one confession I wasn't prepared to hear.  
  
"You're kidding me." She continues to laugh.  
  
"No, seriously...do you think your life would be different if we did date?" What sort of question is that?  
  
"I..don't know Amy."  
  
"I never expected you to be with someone like Donna." Someone like Donna? What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
  
"What do you mean?" I give her a stern look.  
  
"You know, you were always a power dater. With Madeline Hampton, Lisa Trevor and other women of our caliber." How the heck does she know about Mandy and Lisa? I dated Lisa for just a few months while I was still working with Hoynes. She was a political advisor for him.  
  
"What are you trying to say Amy?" She's really getting on my nerves now.  
  
"I'm just saying I expected you to end up with someone more highly educated and influential and not just some leggy blond." How dare she?!  
  
I'm going to..argh.remain calm Josh. You don't want to make a scene at a public place like this, CJ will have your head.  
  
"Amy, you don't know the first thing about Donna. She may not be a law school graduate but she's one of the smartest people I know. She's the most kind, generous, loving and sweet person. I would be completely lost without her in my personal and professional life. Don't you dare, even for a second, underrate her."  
  
Amy is not saying anything. I think I took her by surprise. Did she expect me to just sit here and listen to her degrade my fiancé?  
  
"I'm sorry Josh. I didn't mean to disrespect her. You're right, I don't know her to make any judgments. Will you please expect my apology?"  
  
Sigh! "Alright." But she better not say anything else about Donna.  
  
We finished our meals with not much to say to each other.  
  
"I better get going, I'm running late." I get off my chair as I place some cash on the table.  
  
"Oh, okay. We should have a meeting to actually discuss the prostitution treaty."  
  
And who's fault is that? Now I have to meet with her again just to discuss something that should have been over and done with long ago?  
  
"Fine, just have your assistant make an appointment soon. I don't want this to be dragged any longer." I think the words came out a little too harsh, but who cares?  
  
"See you soon, J." What's with the whole 'J' thing? It's so bloody annoying.  
  
TBC....Does Amy keep her paws to herself? Feed me with feedback, and you'll find out!  
  
PS-I've completed this fic so like before, I'll be posting each chapter a couple of says at a time, or more depending on the amount of reviews/feedback I get.yes, I'm evil. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer and Other info : See Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CJ, Jane and I just finished Jane's dress fitting. We are now headed for lunch.  
  
"Oh, Jane. Sam will be joining us for lunch today." CJ coolly slips it in.  
  
"Really?" Is there a controlled smile I see emerging from Jane's lips?  
  
We reached the restaurant pretty much at the same time as Sam did.  
  
"Hi guys. Hi Jane, nice to see you again."  
  
"You too Sam. It's been too long."  
  
Sam starts some small talk with Jane as we take our seats at the table. CJ and I exchange a sly smile. I think Sam and Jane would not even notice if the both of us were to just slip away quietly.  
  
"Are you ready to give your orders?" The waiter asks us.  
  
Just that second, CJ's beeper goes off. What great timing? How did she manage to do that?  
  
"Oh darn, I need to get back to the office." CJ says as she reads her beeper.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Sam asks with a worried look on his face. I think he's more worried about leaving Jane than about the possibility of a national crisis.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about. Donna, is it okay if we go now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. No problem." I start getting off the chair just as CJ does.  
  
"Oh, I can take you back to the office. Stay with us. Have lunch." Ok, I didn't quite expect Sam to say that.  
  
"No, that's alright. Josh would probably want to have my head for having so many long lunches this week anyway. I should go back with CJ. Don't worry, we'll grab something quick to eat on the way back. Enjoy your lunch, guys. Jane, I hope to see you soon. Bye." I quickly take my bag and wear my coat before Sam could protest.  
  
"Goodbye. I'll give you a call soon Jane." CJ says as we quickly walk away without even waiting for their replies.  
  
"You think they suspected?" CJ asks me as we walk out of the restaurant.  
  
"Maybe. But something tells me they wouldn't mind if they knew." CJ agrees with me.  
  
"So, is Josh actually expecting you back early?" CJ asks me as we get into her car.  
  
"No, he's actually gone for a lunch meeting with Amy Gardner. You know her?"  
  
"Oh yes. She's one hell of a vixen. I'm guessing Josh is going to come back with a big headache."  
  
"She's that bad?"  
  
"She's that good. I don't know her well personally but from what I hear, she somehow will get whatever she wants from anyone. Even when it comes to men. She always goes out with powerful politicians in DC. I've heard men say that they are ensorcelled by her."  
  
"Really? Is she really attractive?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I've just seen her a couple of times probably. She's really good at what she does though. Really smart."  
  
Hmm, interesting. I didn't know she was such a 'well-rounded' woman.  
  
We get back to the office and I find that Josh isn't back yet. He should have been back by now as he has another meeting in twenty minutes.  
  
I continue typing out index cards for his next meeting. There's no way he could read the full report before the meeting starts considering how late he is.  
  
"Donna!"  
  
"Josh, where were you? Your next meeting is in five minutes!"  
  
"I'm sorry, things got held up a little longer than I expected. I have to skim through the report but I doubt I'll get anything useful from doing that."  
  
"Here, I made index cards. Read them and I'll stall the men for little while."  
  
"You did?! Oh, you are a god sent. I can't begin to.."  
  
"Go!! Now, Josh." I turn him around and push him into his office. That man will never learn.  
  
Why was he late anyway? I really doubt the issue he needed to discuss with Amy Gardner would take so long. Maybe Amy does make things difficult and doesn't give up until she gets what she's after like CJ said.  
  
Josh is in his meeting now. I hope he doesn't screw up anything because of me. I did make those index cards in a very short amount of time.  
  
"Hey Donna. Is Josh busy?" I look up from my computer screen to find Sam in front of me.  
  
"Hi Sam. Yes, he's in a meeting now. He should be out in about twenty minutes if he doesn't make a huge screw up." I smile at Sam and he returns it.  
  
"Great, I'll see him then." Oh no.he's not getting away this easily.  
  
"So, how was lunch?" Hehehe.  
  
"It was good." That's it?  
  
"So, what did you two talk about?"  
  
"You know, just random stuff." He's not making this any easier is he? Well I'm not going to make this any easier on him either.  
  
"So, are you guys seeing each other again?" Why beat around the bush when you can just hit straight at the bull's eye.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" He plays dumb.  
  
"Oh, come on Sam. You two are obviously attracted to each other, so just cut the act. Did you not ask her out? You spent your whole lunch time alone together and you didn't take the opportunity to ask her on a date?"  
  
"AHA! I knew you and CJ left us on purpose."  
  
"So what?" Make it a non-issue and they would have nothing to come back at you. Sam looks a little taken aback.  
  
"Well, you know..I'm going to forgive you this time. But if you must know, we will be meeting for lunch sometime next week." Hallelujah!!  
  
"That's so great!" I restrain myself from hugging him as that would just attract attention from the rest of the people in the bullpen.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You two better stop meddling with my love life from now on!" Sam's obviously trying his best to keep a stern face.  
  
"Okay, Sam." Like hell we will!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I continue with my work until Josh emerges from his office. He looks undamaged and the other men are still in good moods. He just might have pulled it off.  
  
"Oh, thank you soo much!" Josh exclaims as the rest of the men leave the area.  
  
"Well, Josh maybe next time I won't be so kind as to save your ass. What took you so long anyway?" Josh looks at me in surprise I think. I'm not quite sure.  
  
I think he just gulped. Why the hell does he look nervous?  
  
"Amy just wouldn't stop talking and we kinda had a little argument?" Is he hiding something from me? How big was this argument? Maybe I'll be having to send flowers to Amy Gardner tomorrow.  
  
"Oh well, at least it's over."  
  
"Not quiet. We didn't manage to reach a decision so you'll have to make another appointment with her." What?! That woman is nuts!  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"I don't know when she's free Donna. Which is why I need you to call her staff."  
  
"Fine. I'll do it soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Amy must be one busy woman. The only appointment she could spare for Josh was dinner time next Friday night. I mean, does she have all her meetings during lunches and dinners? Is it all a ploy to get herself free feeds?  
  
I spent the weekend looking at bridal gowns and cakes. Bonnie and Carol got me more catalogues and websites to look at. They all have been so helpful throughout all this. I think they're having a lot of fun with the planning of my wedding. I don't mind, I'm happy to have them plan the details of my special day.  
  
It's Monday night and Josh is cooking for me. I love it when he cooks because he always likes to try something new. I know this is probably quite implausible to everyone but I think he's motivated by the gratitude I show him after dinner.  
  
"Oh yummy!" He actually made pumpkin soup, lemon and pepper fish and roasted kumara. I told you he outdoes himself every time!  
  
"What's with the healthy theme?" He doesn't usually make such greaseless food.  
  
"I know you like it and I know I should eat it, so I figured what the heck?"  
  
He has been actually taking care of his health a whole lot more since we got engaged, without me bugging him about it. I think he wants to make sure he has a long and healthy life with me and any addition to our family. I couldn't possibly love him any more for trying so hard.  
  
We finished dinner and I cleaned up so he could watch CNN and C-span.  
  
"Josh?" I ask him trying to get his attention away from the TV as I join him on the couch.  
  
"Hmm?" I don't think I'm succeeding. He hasn't averted his eyes or even blinked for that matter.  
  
Maybe I should try another method. I slowly unbutton the first two buttons on his shirt and slide my hand in.  
  
"Josh?" I ask in a more lazy sexy voice. I start to kiss the bare skin on his chest.  
  
I think that got his attention..well, at least I definitely got the attention of a part of him.  
  
"Okay, the TV's off. Let's go to the bedroom and you can carry on with your skillful doings." I giggle as he puts back the remote.  
  
"Ahhh.." Josh just lifted me off the couch. He's carrying me back to the bedroom as I giggle throughout the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week went by without me even noticing it. I have still not chosen a dress. I have a few that I really like but I'm still on the search for the perfect gown. I think I'm kind of getting nervous coz there's only three weeks for the wedding! I should choose one by next week the latest so that I'd have time for any alterations it may need.  
  
"Hi Donna. Could you pass this to Josh and tell him I need them back by Monday?"  
  
"Sure Toby." Toby hands me a bunch of thin files.  
  
"So.." Toby's still here. He's giving me an odd look.  
  
"Is there something else you need, Toby?"  
  
"Well.umm.I heard you're having trouble with finding a wedding dress." What the....Toby knows? How the heck would he know? Who am I kidding? It's like an internet network here when it comes to personal matters.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm still looking for one." Why is he bringing this up?  
  
"I was just asking coz I have a friend who has one of those wedding dress boutique things. She's pretty good. I could give you her number. Maybe she could send some catalogues or something to you."  
  
Wow, I can't believe Toby just offered me that. I can't believe Toby has a friend who has a boutique. Life in the west wing never ceases to astound me.  
  
"Why, thank you Toby. I would really appreciate that."  
  
Toby gives me the number of someone called Paulette Pearson and leaves. Where have I heard this name before? I wonder.  
  
Toby leaves and I continue with work.  
  
"Hey, so I'll be leaving in a while."  
  
Oh shucks! Josh is going for the dinner meeting with that Amy Gardner tonight. I can't believe she's ruining my Friday night with my fiancé.  
  
"Oh, yup." Funny how Josh actually remembered his meeting when I'm the one who keeps his schedule and he has a memory of a mule.  
  
"I'll be back by 10 o'clock the latest. I'm really sorry about it."  
  
"Don't worry. It's not like you had anything to do with this scheduling. Anyway, I'm having dinner with CJ and Sam."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Josh left a while ago. I'm tidying up Josh's office while waiting for CJ and Sam to finish up.  
  
"Donna, CJ's done?" Sam comes into Josh's office wearing his coat.  
  
"No, she'll be finished soon."  
  
"Where's Josh? Isn't he coming as well?"  
  
"No. He's having a meeting with Amy Gardner tonight."  
  
"Amy Gardner? The one working for the WLC?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Man, she's hot!" Hot?  
  
"I mean I met her only like a few times but she's got wit, she's got charm and those legs..." Stop!!  
  
"Okay Sam, this isn't the boys' locker room."  
  
"Sorry. It's so funny because she used to go out with Chris Wick, Josh's roommate and all the while Josh had a crush on her. Imagine how annoying it must have been to see her with Chris practically living in his room." Josh had a crush on her?! He didn't say anything about it! Why didn't he mention anything about it? Josh sounded like he never could stand the woman.  
  
"Josh had a crush on her?" I say it more like a statement more than a question.  
  
"I mean he doesn't still have a crush on her. That was long ago! A whole life time ago. It would be incomprehensible if he still had any feelings for her, I mean why would he when he has you."  
  
"Stop Sam, I get it."  
  
"Hey guys, sorry it took longer than expected. Shall we go now?"  
  
"Oh, hey CJ. Let's get going." Sam walks away quickly dragging CJ with him as I follow them behind.  
  
We had dinner in a nearby pub. I could barely concentrate on what CJ and Sam were talking about. All I could think of was Josh not telling me that he used to like Amy. How could he like her when she sounds kind of like a total bitch? Sure she maybe attractive but still..  
  
So I'm sitting here, on our couch, waiting for Josh to come home. He's ten minutes late but it feels like ten hours. Why is he always late when he's with her? She must be arguing non-stop trying to get her way with things and Josh hates it when he can't get his way. Of course that doesn't mean he doesn't like a stimulating argument. After all, she is a highly educated person and she would be almost at Josh's level when it comes to politics. Maybe he does enjoy discussing politics with her considering he breathes politics. It's not like he gets to do that with me ever so often. Sure we discuss politics but I'm nowhere near his level of political knowledge. He mostly explains things to me anyway.  
  
Maybe Josh needs someone to stimulate him this way and I'm not able give that to him. Does he actually enjoy spending time with Amy? Plus, they have known each other for a long time with some history behind it. Is Josh better off with someone like Amy Gardner?  
  
Arrrghhh!!! This is driving me crazy!! I think I'm reading into this way too much. Josh would never want to leave me. He loves me with everything he has. I know that.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Amy and I finally managed to reach some form of agreement for her to get the women to drop pursuing their dissent with this treaty. Somehow Amy and I ended up having dinner at a pub where she practically dragged me to. Thank god it is relatively quiet enough for us to carry on with our discussion. Uh oh, I spoke too soon. The music just started being blasted.  
  
"Well if that's it, I'll get going now." I start getting up from my chair as I try to steal a glance at my watch but fail as Amy cuts me off.  
  
"Aw, come on! It's just getting fun now! Let's go dance!" Is she kidding me?  
  
"Look, I'm already late. Donna's expecting me home."  
  
"Do you always do what the little woman wants you to? Be your own man, will you?!"  
  
"No, I really have to go.."  
  
Crap, she's pulling me onto the dance floor. I try to pull away and tell her I need to leave but the music is just way too loud and there are so many people around.  
  
Great, now I'm stuck sandwiched between so many people and I'm getting deaf. Oh no, Amy places her hand around my neck and starts dancing practically on me!!  
  
"Live a little Josh!" She yells into my ear.  
  
I give in knowing there's no where else I could turn or move to. I dance a little with Amy. I have a feeling she's trying to entice me based on the fact that her body is glued to mine and she's moving it in a very sexually charged manner. Damn this woman! I'm trying my best not to be tempted by her luring. After all I'm only a man!  
  
Think Josh, think! Think of anything but the way she's rubbing up against you!  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer and Other info : See Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I love the way you move." Amy whispers in my ear and I start to sweat even more.  
  
I close my eyes and try to concentrate!! This is Amy you fool! Do you want her? No! Who do you want? My Donnatella.  
  
Oh god, Donna!! Shoot!!  
  
"I want you Josh. I want you now. Let's go back to my apartment." Not even in your dreams!!  
  
My mind finally starts to function and I shove her away. I push myself through the crowd and somehow manage to get out of the club.  
  
I start walking as quickly as I can in the cold.  
  
"Josh!! Wait!!" Keep walking!  
  
"Josh!!" Damn it, she caught up with me. I turn around as she places her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Look, don't tell me you don't want this just as much!" She yells. This woman has lost her mind.  
  
"Are you kidding me Amy? I'm engaged for Pete's sake."  
  
"I felt you in there! The way your body felt on mine... Don't tell me you didn't feel it too."  
  
"Amy, the only thing I felt was that I really didn't want to be in that position any longer or ever again."  
  
Okay, maybe I felt something else. Something completely involuntary due to my masculine hormones.but nothing else!  
  
"Josh, we have wanted this before! This is like a second chance for us. I know you had a crush on me in college as well. I knew you kept looking at me every time I was with Chris in your room. You wanted me but you couldn't have me. Now you can."  
  
"Now, I don't want you Amy. Could you just let me go now?" I turn around and continue to leave.  
  
"Josh, we could be such a perfect match for each other. You need someone of your level, you'd get bored with anything less. Someone as highly-educated as you, not some dumb blond, who's a useless, college drop-out and way beneath you!"  
  
It's taking me all my might not to slap her across the face right now! I take a deep breath to calm myself down. The last thing I need is Amy accusing me of violently striking her. Although, it would be completely worth it if I did.  
  
"Amy, you are not one tenth the person Donna is. She may not be a college graduate like you but unlike you, she's not cheap, nor disreputable. I'm leaving right now or I will not be responsible for my actions. I'm warning you not follow me." I say in the most threatening voice I could muster up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm driving back now wishing I have never cross paths with Amy Gardner. I never thought she would be such a bitch. I don't recall her being such a person back in college. But then again, it's not like I knew her well. Sigh, I'm exhausted.  
  
Shoot, the car clock shows that it's 12.30pm now. Donna expected me back by 11 o'clock. Why hasn't she called yet? I grab my cell phone from my pocket. Oh, she did call me a couple of times. I must have not heard it with the loud music. She's going to so worried or completely pissed. Believe it or not, I'd rather her be the latter.  
  
I open my apartment door slowly trying to be quiet incase Donna was asleep.  
  
"Josh?" I guess she's not asleep.  
  
"Yeah Donna. It's me." I say not to alarm her.  
  
She walks from our bedroom and she's wide awake.  
  
"I'm really sorry Donna. It just took a whole lot longer and I didn't look at the time." She looks a little disappointed I think.  
  
"It's almost one o'clock, Josh. I was so worried about you and you didn't pick up your cell." Oh, my heart breaks when I hear the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"I know. I couldn't hear the cell phone ringing. I only noticed the miscalls when I was in the car. I'm really sorry, I should have called you." I'm resenting Amy more and more by the second.  
  
Donna doesn't say anything. She just looks..I don't know. I can't describe it. I think I really got her worried.  
  
"That's alright. You coming to bed?" She says as she walks towards the bedroom.  
  
She's just amazing. I deserve to be yelled at and maybe even punished but she says it's alright.  
  
I get changed and get into bed with her. I kiss the top of her head making her turn to face me.  
  
"Where did you two go?" Should I tell her? I definitely don't want to lie to her but still she should be shielded from the complete truth.  
  
"It was at a pub. Down at Gibbon's Bay. The music was loud which is why I didn't here the cell."  
  
"Oh. So did you manage to come to an agreement?"  
  
"We did, thank god. It took a while but we finally got there."  
  
We lay on the bed holding each other in the dark. Neither of us saying anything even though we are still awake as I'm stroking her hair and she's rubbing my hand very lightly.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Before you met me, did you think you'll be marrying someone like me?" What? Why is she asking me this?  
  
"What brings about this question?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just thinking maybe you would have pictured yourself being with someone more like you. Well educated..maybe a fellow political player.."  
  
"Donna, first of all, I've never imagined myself being with anyone. I never thought I'm a person who'd want to settle down and have a family until I met you."  
  
It is so weird that she's asking me this after Amy told me pretty much the same thing. How ironic is that?  
  
"Wouldn't you want somehow who's more of your level? Someone with some higher connection in the political arena? Someone as intelligent as you? Someone..someone like.like Amy Gardner? "  
  
"What?!" I think she's assuming I enjoy spending time with Amy considering I've been late every time I've had a 'meeting' with her.  
  
"Donna, if you are asking what I think you're asking..I assure you that you are way off. Donna you are one of the smartest, most intelligent person I know and you don't need paper qualifications to prove it. I don't want to be with anyone but you Donna. I'd think you would know that by now... I did ask you to spend the rest of your life with me." I think I sounded a little harsh but she's got to be nuts if she thinks I would ever want anyone else, let alone Amy.  
  
"I do know that Josh. I'm just...I'm just being silly or getting wedding jitters..I don't know."  
  
"Well don't. Every day I wonder how I managed to be so lucky to have you."  
  
That gets me a very nice kiss from Donna which was just the beginning of a very exhilarating night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Josh, what do you think of this cake?" I walk into Josh's office and type in the website address on his computer.  
  
"Donna, is that what you've been doing? Looking at wedding cakes during working hours?" He walks towards the computer and leans forward on the chair I am sitting on.  
  
"Josh, my working hours are pretty much all the time, so just deal with it." I show him the cake that I think is absolutely perfect.  
  
"Yeah, it's looks fine." Oh, how enthusiastic of him.  
  
"Fine? That's all you can say?" I look at him with my eyebrows raised.  
  
"It's a cake, what do you want me to say?" I keep forgetting he's a man and he's got surprisingly no taste on anything. Well, except my engagement ring. I believe some higher power had given him good taste for that few minutes when he was picking out the ring.  
  
"Okay, so you would be fine if I were to order this one."  
  
"Yes Donna. Now get back to work will you?"  
  
"My, aren't we being snappy?" I turn my head to look at him.  
  
He pulls me up from the chair and drags me out of his office. I struggle not to chuckle away.  
  
The cake has white chocolate pearls on them which look positively luscious on the alternate square and round layered butter cream cake. I think it'll fit perfectly with everything else for the reception.  
  
Since the weekend, I've been looking for a wedding cake design and a wedding dress. I still had no luck on the dress though. I just managed to call the number Toby gave me to get more wedding catalogues. Paulette was really nice and helpful. I told her what styles I was looking for and she said she'll send me suitable catalogues.  
  
So, I'm waiting at my desk, hoping the catalogues will be delivered soon. Of course, that's not all that I'm doing. Josh would have a fit if it was.  
  
"Donnatella Moss?" Oh yes! The delivery guy has a package for me. I sign it and open the package vigorously.  
  
"Something exciting you received there, Donna?" That couldn't be. I snap my head up and quickly rise to my feet.  
  
"Good morning Mr. President." I wish the President was treated like royalty so that there would be trumpets blaring announcing his arrival.  
  
"Good morning Donna. Now, don't keep me standing at the edge of my toes here, what do you have there?" I can't believe I have to tell the President what I have with me.  
  
"Oh, I was just delivered this wedding gown catalogue, that's all." I hope he doesn't think less of me for attending to personal matters during working hours.  
  
"Really? Haven't you picked your dress yet? It's less than three weeks for your wedding." Now the President knows my dress situation.  
  
"Yes sir, but the dress I had my eyes on fell through at the last minute so I'm on the search for another one."  
  
"Oh, that's unfortunate. Who's catalogues are these?"  
  
"This lady named Paulette Pearson. She."  
  
"Oh, what an exceptional designer she is. Abby wore one of her designs to the Inauguration and also to one of the State of the Union addresses, if I'm not mistaken. The dresses actually had hand-stitched genuine Austrian crystals on them which are so rare nowadays with all the imitation or plated ones."  
  
"I didn't know that sir." And I'm not referring to just one thing.  
  
I didn't know about the Austrian crystals, nor the fact that the President took so much interest in the First Lady's gowns. Also, what I didn't know is that Paulette is a designer and not just a boutique owner and that she made dresses for the First Lady!!  
  
"Well, good luck on choosing the dress. If you need any help or opinion on choosing the gown, you could always ask me you know. I have exquisite taste."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that sir. Thank you..Um, do you need anything by the way?"  
  
"Oh no, just wanted to have a glance at my staff. Carry on with what you were doing, I'm going to take a trip to the communications bullpen."  
  
"Yes sir." The President leaves with his agents.  
  
I grin to myself imagining going to the Oval Office to ask fashion tips from the President of the United States.  
  
I'm still rather shocked that this Paulette Pearson is a well-known designer. Her dresses must cost a fortune. Does Toby think I'm able to afford such a dress? Maybe he's assuming I'll be getting a big discount like I did for almost all the other stuff for the wedding.  
  
My parents will be paying for the wedding. When my sister got married, she refused to have a real wedding ceremony and only got registered. My parents had to force her to allow them to throw a wedding reception. Because of that, they are more than willing to spend a huge amount for my wedding. However, having some media coverage for the wedding enables us to get really huge discounts on pretty much everything.  
  
We didn't plan on having any media but CJ says there will be people trying to get pictures anyway, so we might as well get some magazines to cover it. I didn't even know we were actually popular enough for people to care about the details of our wedding. I guess it's mainly due to the fact that the President and his family will be attending and not to mention a whole lot of political savvies.  
  
We are not inviting everyone for the ceremony but they will all be at the reception. Only our close family and friends will be at the ceremony itself. The wedding is on a Saturday evening. I've always imagined myself having a daytime garden wedding but with all the VIPs coming we had to make sure it's at a suitable time when everyone is free, knowing the hectic schedule everyone has.  
  
I've been looking through the catalogue during my lunch break and I have to say, the dresses are very impressive.  
  
I specifically asked for strapless, spaghetti strapped and off-shoulder necklines. I also specified for silhouettes that are spread out like A- line, ball gown and Princess.  
  
"Hi Donna, wanna have lunch in my office?" CJ comes to my cubical.  
  
"Sure. I'm almost done with lunch but why not? I'm looking at more wedding gowns. These are actually good." I get up and start walking with CJ.  
  
"Really? Let me see...Paulette Pearson? Wow, Donna how did you manage to get these? She barely gives out catalogues." Really? She was more than willing to send them to me.  
  
We get to CJ's office and take our seats.  
  
"I didn't know that. Actually, Toby gave me the number. And she was really nice and helpful. I didn't even know she was a big designer until the President mentioned it."  
  
"The President?" CJ looks bewildered.  
  
"Don't ask." I wave my hand at her and chuckle.  
  
"Okay...So, Toby gave you her number?? How the heck did he get it? He never gave ME her number!" This is getting weirder by the second.  
  
"I was wondering that myself actually. I thought you might have a clue."  
  
"Beats me. All I know is that her dresses cost a fortune and they are so well-made and not commercialized which is probably why you haven't heard of her."  
  
"Oh. I actually gave her a price range as well. After the President mentioned her significance, I thought the dresses wouldn't be all that great considering my maximum price was only nine hundred dollars. But surprisingly, there are a whole lot of gorgeous dresses in here." CJ grabs the catalogue as soon as I said that.  
  
"Wow, you're right. How could these dresses be so cheap? Wedding dresses nonetheless. Hmmm...I should have a talk with Mr. Communication's Director." I hope CJ doesn't grill him up.  
  
I grab the catalogue from CJ and continue flicking through.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"I found it!!" I found the dress!! It is gorgeous!  
  
"Let me see..Wow, this would look sooo perfect on you!" CJ is equally pleased as I am. Well, maybe not equally coz I'm totally ecstatic!!  
  
The dress is champagne colored and it has a layered ball gown silhouette. The neckline was off-shoulder with thin straps falling off the shoulders. It is perfect. It also has full gloves which I probably won't be wearing as I rather have the ring placed on my finger and not the glove.  
  
"Ah, it has embroidered French Silk and Italian Satin. Donna, you'll look like a princess wearing this!!"  
  
"Really? You don't think it'd be too much?" I ask wondering if the dress was too grand.  
  
"Donna, it's your wedding gown! Nothing would be too much." I guess she's right.  
  
"Great, I'm going to call her now and make the order. Ahh, I'm so happy!!"  
  
I quickly give Paulette a call before I end my lunch break or more like before Josh catches me not working. Paulette said she doesn't have one right now that fitted my size which devastated me at first. But then she said she'd check out the stock in her store in New York and it turned out she has one left! She said she'll give me a call once it comes in. So for now, I can breathe a little easier but not too much as I don't want to jinx anything till the dress arrives safely and is in my possession.  
  
I spend the rest of the day working twice as hard if that's even possible. I do feel kind of guilty getting all wrapped up with the wedding preparation. Now that the dress is hopefully under control, I can give my full attention to work.  
  
TBC..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer and Other info : See Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Donna, I'm done. We can go home now."  
  
"Oh, could you wait a little while. I'm almost done with this report. I just want to make it flawless." I say, not looking up from the computer.  
  
"Woah, are you imitating me?" Josh mocks me.  
  
"No. There's just a little left, go play with Sam." I snap.  
  
"Oh, aren't we touchy? It's almost midnight. Sam and everyone else have gone home. If you'd look up from your computer screen, you would've noticed that too."  
  
"Fine." I surrender to Josh's request.  
  
"What's with the sudden desire to drown yourself with work?" Josh asks as he helps me put on my coat.  
  
"Well, I've just been lagging behind a little bit and I wanted to catch up. Oh, I found a dress by the way." We start heading out of the building.  
  
"Really? That's great! Can I see it?" Is he kidding me?  
  
"No way! Josh, the groom is not supposed to see the gown until the wedding day, at the alter." I slap him lightly across his back.  
  
"No, the groom is not supposed to see his bride in the dress. I just want to see a picture of it, not even the actual dress by itself."  
  
"No Josh, I don't want you to have any clue as to how the dress is going to be. I want you to be blown away by it."  
  
"Well, if that happens, you'll only have ashes left to get married to." I roll my eyes at his lame attempt to make a joke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've been waiting for the past three days to get a call from Paulette but unfortunately I didn't receive it. I should stop being so paranoid.  
  
"Donna, has Josh left yet?"  
  
"Yes, just about a minute ago. Don't worry, I made sure he was on time." I'm guessing CJ is worried that Josh would be late for his appearance on Capitol Beat.  
  
"Oh good. The last thing we need is White House DCOS late for a television appearance." CJ says, as I expected.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Toby has known Paulette for a long time since his sister and Paulette were in college together. They were all pretty good friends apparently. That bastard kept this a secret for so long." I laugh at the way CJ addresses Toby.  
  
"Wow, that's interesting. I cannot believe Toby hid this fact from all of us for this long! I mean he should pay for this!" I exaggerate to mock CJ.  
  
"Funny girl. Anyway, I just wanted to share that with you." With that, CJ leaves.  
  
I go to Josh's office to re-file all the folders I just updated.  
  
"Hello.. I'm looking for Josh Lyman." I turn to find a lady standing at the Josh's office door.  
  
"I'm sorry he's not here at the moment. Do you have an appointment?" I highly doubt that considering I'm the one who manages his schedule.  
  
"Oh no. I just thought I would stop by to say hi. I was just at the east wing." The lady says. She is a rather attractive brunette.  
  
"Okay, do you want me to pass him any message?"  
  
"No, that's quiet alright...do you mind if I take a look at his office. I've actually never been in here. J said he'll take me on a tour but we never got around to it." J? Who the hell is this woman?  
  
The phone starts ringing. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" I say as I pick up the phone.  
  
"Josh Lyman's office."  
  
"Hi, Donna darling. It's Paulette here." Ah, finally.  
  
"Oh, Paulette! So nice to here from you. Do you have any update?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, the dress will be here tomorrow. Could you come over like say, around 3pm?" Yes!!! I'm going to see my wedding dress tomorrow!  
  
"I won't be able to get off work till about 6pm tomorrow." Despite it being a Saturday!  
  
"That would be fine dear, I'll be around. You have the address right?"  
  
"Yes I do. Thank you so much for calling. I'll see you at 6.30 tomorrow evening."  
  
"Alright then. Bye." I put down the phone.  
  
I almost forgot that someone else is standing in Josh's office.  
  
"So, how do you know Josh?" I ask as I see her looking at Josh's framed certificates on the wall.  
  
"Oh, we have a very long history together. I'm Amy Gardner by the way." Oh. Okay.  
  
She sticks out her hand. Somehow I manage to shake it. What does she mean by long history?  
  
Wow, she is good looking and there's a really sexy manner about her.  
  
"Donna Moss. I'm Josh's.. assistant." I utter.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Okay, she sounds like she hasn't heard of me. Wouldn't she know I'm about to be married to Josh? Didn't Josh mention me at all?  
  
"I think I have a nicer office than his." She says with a little laugh. I smile politely.  
  
"You know I haven't really spoken to him after so long and I just..shall I say, rekindled with him recently. I have to say he hasn't changed a bit...well, except that he's a much better dancer that he was in college." Dancer? What the hell is she talking about?  
  
"Dancer?"  
  
"Yeah, we went out to this nightclub about..yeah, exactly a week ago. Let me tell you, your boss has all the right moves and holds a woman in all the right places."  
  
Breathe Donna, just breathe.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You probably wouldn't want to picture your boss in that manner." She laughs.  
  
"Yeah.." I can barely get a word out. I think I'm completely flushed.  
  
"He's one brilliant guy. Arguing is such an entertaining sport-like event for him. He's been that way since college. He could never resist an equally brilliant woman keeping him on his toes. Some things never change." She says with her back facing me, as she looks at the photographs on the wall.  
  
"Yeah.." This is a nightmare. It has to be. There's no other way to explain it.  
  
"Anyway, I should get going. Could you tell Josh I'll meet him soon and we could pick up where we left off?"  
  
I'm completely paralyzed. I just cannot respond.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Donna." She leaves Josh's office.  
  
I cannot believe what she just said. There's just too much to comprehend. Am I jumping to conclusion? Did they go dancing? Was Josh rubbing against her? Oh god. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I really think I am.  
  
"Donna, did you watch Josh? He was great! That jack-ass Republican political advisor didn't know what hit him!" I hear the words Sam is saying but nothing sounds logical to me anymore.  
  
"Donna? Are you okay?" He asks as he enters into Josh's office. I manage to nod my head slightly.  
  
"No, you're not. What's the matter? Are you feeling ill?" Sam walks towards me and places his arm on my shoulder.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really." That was undoubtedly the worse lie ever.  
  
"I just ate something bad I think. I'll be fine."  
  
"Sit down, I'll get you some ginger ale. Don't move." Sam brings me to Josh's chair and sits me down. I don't think ginger ale is going to make me feel any better.  
  
Okay Donna. Try to think.You could be completely off base here. Talk to Josh, and then your head will be clear. Think logically. Would Josh ever betray you? Did he ever give any indication that he would do such a thing? Is Josh that kind of man?  
  
"Here you go, Donna." Sam brings me a can of ginger ale.  
  
"Thanks a lot Sam. I'm really fine. You go back to your work now." I take a sip of the drink. You know, it really does make me feel a little less dizzy.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sam has such a gentle and sweet soul.  
  
"I'm sure Sam."  
  
"Okay, just ask me if you need anything. Josh would slaughter me if anything happens to you." I smile at that.  
  
He's right. Josh would do anything for me. I have to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
I'm still sitting on Josh's chair. I can't concentrate much on anything.  
  
"Donna! Did you see me?! I kicked ass! I'm so 'da man!" Oh, I'm so not ready to see him right now.  
  
"Donna? Come on, tell me I was great!!"  
  
"I didn't watch."  
  
"What?! What were you doing?!" He looks at me stunned.  
  
"I had to organize some stuff in here. Don't worry I'm sure I can watch a tape of it." Look at me, trying to make him feel better when I'm a wreck.  
  
"Donna? What's the matter?" Shit, why can he read me like a book?  
  
"Nothing. You've got the meeting with Leo and the Russian delegates in five minutes Josh. Read over these. I need to go to the copy room." I place some files on the middle of his desk and leave as normally as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I tried not to go out of my mind for the whole day. I feel more exhausted now than when I work overnight while traveling!  
  
Josh and I are in the car on our way back to the apartment. I just can't bring myself to say anything right now. I need to talk to him when we are at home.  
  
"Donna, now tell me what's going on with you. You barely said more than two words to me."  
  
I take off my coat and shoes and sit down on the couch. Josh follows me and joins me on the couch. He places his hand on mine.  
  
"Donna?" I just have to gather my courage and spit it out.  
  
"Josh, Amy Gardner came over today to see you when you were on Capitol Beat." I finally meet his eyes. He looks kind of taken aback.  
  
"That's odd. She knows I'm on the show. We even had a discussion about it." That is odd.  
  
"What did she want?" Josh sounds a little annoyed.  
  
"It's just...she said..she implied..."Argh! I look away from him again. How do I start?  
  
"What did that woman say to you? I'll kill her Donna if she upset you in any way!" Upset? I think I have gone way beyond that.  
  
Josh looks really pissed off. She might have been making all that up. Maybe she has some evil vendetta of her own.  
  
"Josh, what is your relationship with her?"  
  
"What?! What do you mean by that?" Now he's really mad.  
  
"Did you have a crush on her in college?"  
  
"College? Donna, that was like a whole lifetime ago. Maybe I did, I don't even remember. What's this really about?" Is HE mad at me? Hey, I'm the only one who's allowed to be mad here!  
  
"She said you two have a long history together and you rekindled recently. She said you went out dancing last Friday night and you held her in all the right places. She said that in college you couldn't resist a woman of your brilliance who could constantly argue with you and you STILL can't resist a woman like that. She said she'd like to meet you soon, so you both could pick up where you left off!!" I blurt it all out even though I didn't plan to say it this way.  
  
Josh's eyes are as wide as saucers.  
  
"I'm going to kill her... Donna, you don't believe her do you?" He asks like it would be ridiculous.  
  
"I don't know Josh. I don't really know what she was getting at. Did you go dancing with her that night?"  
  
Josh is silent but looks straight into my eyes.  
  
"Donna, the music was getting really loud and I was just about to leave. She dragged me into the dance floor and we ended up between a large crowd of people. I couldn't even turn. She was dancing very close to me. She was all over me actually. Donna, I should have been honest with you. She did come on to me from the beginning. I thought I was imagining things at first but then at the dance floor she said that she wanted me. Donna, I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. I didn't want to upset you for no reason."  
  
Okay, this is a little too much to take in at one go.  
  
"You didn't tell me all this? Josh, how could you not tell me this? And you expect me to completely not fall for what she was telling me?"  
  
"I know Donna. I don't know what else I could say to make this better."  
  
We sit there in silence for a while.  
  
"So, how did she start it all? Did she just start saying 'you fiancé did this and that'?" Josh breaks the silence.  
  
Huh?  
  
"She didn't know who I was Josh."  
  
"What? You didn't introduce yourself?"  
  
"I did. I told her my name and that I was your assistant. She had no idea I was your fiancé. She just kept talking about you as if we were some long time girlfriends."  
  
"Oh, that manipulative bitch. She knows very well who you are Donna. She even knows you didn't finish college and about my former girlfriends. I don't know how, but I do know Amy does her homework. She knew I was going to be on Capitol Beat and that's why she came by..to stir things between us." Josh's voice get harsher by the word.  
  
"Wow. Why would she bother to do that?" Doesn't this woman have better things to do with her time?  
  
"Well, Amy is the sort of person who always gets what she wants. She doesn't accept rejection or failure of any kind." Hmm, that's the same thing CJ said about her.  
  
"Does she really have such strong feelings for you?"  
  
"I doubt it. She probably hasn't been rejected by someone before. It's all a new territory for her. I could just.argh!!" I jump up a bit as Josh shoves all the things off the coffee table.  
  
Maybe Josh isn't at fault here. I'm sure he didn't do anything to provoke this situation but that doesn't excuse him for not telling me what's been going on.  
  
We don't say a word for a while and I can hear Josh breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry." Josh finally whispers as he squats down on the floor to pick up the mug and papers he pushed down.  
  
"You still should have told me Josh. About everything. You made it sound like there was nothing going on except that Amy was giving a hard time about the treaty." I should let him cool off but I just had to say it.  
  
"I know. I promise I would never do that again.ever. It's just that with our wedding approaching, you needn't worry about this." When will he ever learn?  
  
"Josh, this is getting old! You trying to protect me all the time! I'm.I'm so sick of you trying to shield me from everything. Putting all the burden on yourself. After everything we've been through! After all that we've learnt from keeping secrets from each other.. haven't you gotten a clue yet?!" I haven't raised my voice this much in such a long time.  
  
He keeps quiet. Oh, come on! Be a man! I want to argue with you. Are you claiming defeat this quick?!  
  
TBC...... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer and Other info : See Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know when I'm going to learn. I keep doing this again and again. Anything bad that happens, the first thing that comes to my mind is 'how am I going to keep Donna safe from this?'. Donna, I feel that it's my job to protect you! If you're upset for any reason, I feel that I've failed. That I've failed you. When I proposed to you, I made a promise that I'll make you happy every single day. I don't want to break that promise." Damn, why does he have to be so damn sweet when he feels defeated? Now, I feel so crappy for being so harsh on him.  
  
"You didn't break that promise Josh. You didn't fail me. Shielding me from things isn't going to make me feel happy everyday. Life cannot be perfect Josh. There will be bad days no matter how much you try to control it. All I can expect from you is your complete trust in me and in us. That's all I need to be truly happy." I say as I place my hand on his shoulder.  
  
He's still seated on the floor. He doesn't turn to face me. So I get down to the floor and sit next to him. He still doesn't move. I place my hand on his chin and turn his face towards mine.  
  
Oh, my heart is breaking into a million pieces when I see his eyes completely red and watery. He still doesn't look into my eyes. I feel so helpless now. I can't think of anything to say to make this better. Damn that Amy Gardner! I couldn't care less if she goes directly to hell this very second!  
  
The only thing I can think of doing is to kiss him. So I move my lips onto his and kiss him hard. Ah ha! That makes him finally look into my eyes.  
  
He smiles slowly and I can see the early stages of his dimples forming. My, what a sight! He then leans towards me and lays his head below my shoulder and wraps his arms around my waist. I hold him tight and run my fingers through his hair. I didn't think I could possibly feel this wonderful after all that has happened today, but I do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Josh spent the night telling me all the details that had happened between him and Amy since the day he went to her office. That bitch had some awful and nasty things to say about me. Josh wanted to get revenge on her but as much as I wanted to as well, I refused. I figured this is what she probably wants, for our lives to be consumed with the stir she has caused. So, after much persuasion, Josh said he'd let it go unless she tries anything again.  
  
Life is smooth sailing again. I'm breezing around the office feeling really good. I'm going to get my wedding dress this evening. I feel that Josh and I connected in a whole deeper level. Amy is not a part of our worries. Well that may not be permanent but at least she doesn't have the upper hand now.  
  
"Josh, you've got to meet Joe Bosco in a while. You should get going." I pop my head in Josh's office. Boy, doesn't he look delectable with his faded jeans and fitting sweater? Casual attires are the only thing that enables me to bare working on Saturdays.  
  
"Right, so you'll what time will you be leaving to collect the dress?"  
  
"Half past six. So, I'll see you back at home. Will you come home straight or do you need to come back here?"  
  
"No, I'll come home once I'm done at Bosco's office." Great. See I'm having a good day.  
  
"Great."  
  
I could have left as I've done everything I needed to do for Josh. However, I promised Bonnie I'll help her out as Ginger has gone out on a date. I was more than happy to help as I wanted to show my gratitude towards them for helping out with the wedding.  
  
"So, Donna. Are you excited to finally see your dress?"  
  
"You cannot imagine how excited I am, Bonnie. The dress is apparently my size but I according to Paulette I need to try it out to see if it's a perfect fit."  
  
"I am soo jealous of you." Bonnie grins and I laugh out.  
  
We continue working on the seating arrangement for the cocktail reception celebrating the newly appointment ambassadors.  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
"Ginger, you're back early." Ginger looks stunning with her brown dress with the halter neck.  
  
"Hi Donna. Yes, I'm back early." Judging by the depressing look on her face, I'm guessing her date didn't go well.  
  
"How was your date?" Bonnie asks carefully.  
  
"He left with the waitress!" Okay, this is worse that I had thought.  
  
"What?" I exclaim.  
  
"He was flirting with the waitress when I came back from the ladies room and I was sorta moody after that. Then he went to the rest room and never came back. I asked one of the other waiter and he said he left with Camille, that blond, big boobed waitress!"  
  
"Oh, Ginger I'm so sorry. You didn't have to come back here though. I can finish up with Bonnie, it's no problem." I feel awful for her.  
  
"No, that's alright. I'd rather be busy with work than go home to an empty apartment and drown myself with my last pint of Ben and Jerry's."  
  
Ginger joins us and straight away gets into the work. I'm so glad I'm out of the dating stage of my life. I don't think I could handle going out with any more 'local gomers'.  
  
"Donna, we can handle things from here, you should go get your wedding dress. There's no need for all of us to work on a Saturday evening." Bonnie suggests.  
  
I look at the time and it is just before 6 o'clock. Paulette said she'll be at her store from about three o'clock so I guess I might as well go now.  
  
"Are you guys sure?" Both of them nodded.  
  
"Well, okay then. Thanks you guys..Ginger, don't waste your energy on this loser. He's the one who should be sulking at home for blowing a chance with someone as terrific as you." Ginger gives me a pouted smile.  
  
Men suck don't they? How could they treat wonderful women like this? They are all the same jackasses.well except Josh.which is why I'm keeping him all to myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, you must be Donna." A lady in her forties greets me as I enter the bridal shop.  
  
"Yes." I stick out my hand to shake hers.  
  
"I'm Paulette. You are just as lovely as Toby mentioned you were." Wow, Toby mentioned that about me? I'm stunned Toby would mention something like that about anybody.  
  
"Thank you. It's so nice to meet you, Paulette. I'm sorry to take up your time on a Saturday like this."  
  
"Nonsense darling. Come on in. Your dress is waiting for you."  
  
Paulette is really attractive and has a very unique fashion sense. She's wearing a short green dress with a very fancy shawl. I notice her shoes are like huge platforms.  
  
We enter an area with many dresses on hangers. Paulette goes and looks for my dress.  
  
"Here you go. You can try it on in there." I look at the dress and it looks even more magnificent than on the catalogue.  
  
I go in the dressing room to try it on. It takes a while to get it on, but I wouldn't imagine otherwise.  
  
The satin material feels so good..expect for.hmm, something is pocking on my back. I reach onto the top part of the back and pull a tag like thing hanging on it.  
  
Oh it's just a price tag. That's odd. The price says it's six thousand dollars. Oh please lord, don't tell me she mistook the price! She couldn't have discounted it to be so low even if she knew about the media attention.  
  
I get out from the dressing room to ask about the price tag.  
  
"Ah, you're dazzling!! You look way more beautiful that I could ever imagine someone wearing this dress. Oh, I'm so glad you are going to do justice for this gown." Paulette walks towards me and turns me, making me face a full length mirror.  
  
I'm speechless. You know when you look at a gorgeous dress on a mannequin or a magazine and you try it on but it just doesn't look all that gorgeous on you? Well let me say, that is sooo not the case this time!! I look simple spectacular, if I'd say so myself.  
  
"I can see you're speechless. Let me check all fittings on you." Paulette adjusts the dress and checks the dress.  
  
"I can't believe how gorgeous this dress is." I say still starring at the mirror.  
  
"You mean how gorgeous it looks on you darling. The size is just perfect for you on all the places! I think this dress is meant to be on you."  
  
"I think so too. I feel that it fits perfectly as well. No need any extra alterations then."  
  
"Well, that's settled then. You can stare at yourself as long as you want, don't worry about it. I'll just get the invoice done." Oh yeah, the price tag.  
  
"Speaking about that. I found the price tag and it says it's six thousand dollars but I requested a price limit. Did you make a mistake?" I ask her as I show her the price tag.  
  
I look at her and she looks like she's fishing to give me an explanation. I wonder why.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know it was in there. The price is still eight hundred dollars dear." She says as she looks away from me.  
  
"That's a huge difference Paulette. Is it a discount because of the media?"  
  
"Um.Yes." Oh, talk about an incredibly unconvincing lie. This woman should never be in politics.  
  
"What's going on? This dress could not be worth only eight hundred dollars. It's so grand and of such high quality."  
  
"Well, you didn't hear this from me but..Toby said you should have whatever dress you pleased regardless of the price." Huh?  
  
"What? You owe Toby something?" I'm totally confused now.  
  
"No, no. He said he'll will pay for whatever the rest of the amount costs but if you mention this to him, I'll plead the fifth." What?!! He couldn't have!!  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"I asked him that. He said something like you and your fiancé deserve all the happiness." Toby is the sweetest man.I want to kill him right now, but still.  
  
"I can't except this Paulette. There's no way I'm going to let him spend this much money on a dress for me!"  
  
"Donna, what good would that do to anyone? You'll be unhappy, Toby would feel the same and not to mention me!" She laughs a little at the end of that.  
  
"It's alright Paulette, I'll choose a cheaper dress."  
  
"Darling, all my prices are around that. But I am giving him a huge discount considering I've known him for so long and that there is media covering your wedding."  
  
"But still, it's a huge amount."  
  
"Donna, he wants to do this. He gets some satisfaction out of this, you wouldn't want to take that away from him, do you?"  
  
"But."  
  
"Ah, ah!" She shushes me and turns me towards the mirror again.  
  
"Take a really good look at that and decide." She's killing me!!  
  
"You're torturing me, you know that?"  
  
"Indeed I do. So, you'll take it?"  
  
I sigh and nod my head.  
  
"Fantabulous! And you'll keep this whole thing a secret from Toby?"  
  
I nod again. How am I going to face him and pretend to not know what he's done for me? I change out of the dress and Paulette packs it neatly in a dress cover and a huge box.  
  
"Promise me, you're going to enjoy the dress unconditionally and not think about what Toby's done."  
  
I smile at her. She's right, Toby wants me to be happy and that's the least I can give him. I'm going to try my best to stop feeling guilty about it and enjoy it.  
  
"I promise. Thank you very much, for everything."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
I returned to my place at about half past six. Donna must be just at the bridal shop. I hope there would be nothing wrong with this dress and it'll be all she hoped for.  
  
I sit on the couch with a bottle of beer and turn on the TV. I can't believe how empty I feel in here without Donna. I'm feeling bored. Though the TV is on, I'd rather have her here even if I would probably ignore her. I don't think I can ever live like a bachelor again. What a lonely feeling. Even though I didn't realize it then, now when I recall those days, I feel the loneliness.  
  
I hear knocking on my door. That's odd, who could it be? I didn't buzz anyone in.  
  
I open the door and I find the horrendous bitch standing there. I start to shut the door back but she holds the side of the door.  
  
"Get lost Amy. How the hell did you get in here anyway?"  
  
"It's really not hard to get into this building when you don't look like a convicted robber Josh. What's with the attitude?" I need to talk to the building security people.  
  
"Look I know what you tried with Donna when I was on Capitol Beat. You think you can break us up Amy? Think again." I raise my voice.  
  
"Can I come in?" Is she kidding me?  
  
"No!"  
  
"Calm down. Look, you know I'm not leaving until I talk to you. And I'm sure you'd rather not have this conversation in the corridor." She's so bloody annoying.  
  
I think I should give in. Who knows what she might yell here just to get back at me? I move slightly and she instantly walks in.  
  
"Nice place you have here. Donna doesn't mind living in your apartment? Which still looks like a single man's place by the way."  
  
"Cut the crap Amy. What did you come here for?" What made her come now when Donna's not around? Of all the times...  
  
"Fine. First I'd like to explain myself about what I said to Donna the other day."  
  
I turn my back to her and walk to the kitchen. I pour myself a glass of water.  
  
"I was doing it for your sake, Josh. Whether you believe me or not." For my sake???!!  
  
"Right." I say sarcastically.  
  
"J, don't tell me you didn't feel a thing that night when we were dancing together. There was such sexual tension between us, you could cut it with a knife." Oh, I could think of several other things I could do with a knife!  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Amy. I didn't feel a thing. The only thing I was thinking of was when I could leave."  
  
"I felt you Josh." Amy says looking a little south of me. Ah, I see what she is talking about.  
  
"Give me a break Amy. I felt nothing." I would have thought Amy Gardner would have more pride than this.  
  
"J, stop kidding yourself." She's not going to give up, is she?  
  
Fine, I'll let her ramble on. I don't care enough to waste my energy arguing with her. I lean on the wall next to the kitchen hoping Dr. Keyworth's method works this time. I lay my head back against the wall and close my eyes.  
  
"When you were in college, you visioned yourself going places. Don't get me wrong, you have been doing great but I know you wouldn't want to stop here. You need to get to the very top Josh. The only way you can get there is with someone just as good by your side. You can never get there with someone like Donna. She's just going to look like your trophy wife and that will dent your image and your credibility. We, could be great together!! With our powers and knowledge combined, we could be unstoppable! Everything that you have ever want for this country could be possible. We'd make an incredible team. "  
  
This woman doesn't seem like she's going to give up. How am I going to get rid of her? I open my eyes slowly and am caught by such surprise when I see her two inches from my face.  
  
"We could be great in politics and in other aspects.." What in the world is she...Oh my god, her lips are on mine.  
  
"Josh, guess what.." The booming voice out of nowhere snaps me out of my shock and I push Amy away.  
  
I turn to see Donna starring at Amy and me. This is not happening. This is just a nightmare.  
  
"Donna.No." Donna bolts away before I get a chance to completely come out of my shock.  
  
"Josh let her go." Amy grabs my arm preventing me from going after Donna.  
  
"Let me go Amy!" I shout.  
  
"No, Josh. Is that the kind of woman you want? A coward who runs away every time there's something not going her way?"  
  
I could slap her so hard right now but I settle for the easy comeback. "Fuck you Amy."  
  
With that I run out of the apartment. I don't even care that Amy is still there. Where's Donna? Oh no, I see her car leaving the carpark.  
  
"Donna!!! Wait!!!!!" I yell and run with all the might I have in me.  
  
"Donna!!!!!" I stop as my legs practically give out. I'm panting so hard I can hardly breath.  
  
I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe Donna just left like that. It'll be too late to grab my car now. I have to call her.  
  
"Josh." I turn around to see Amy there. Killing is wrong!! Killing will not result in anything positive!!  
  
"Amy, if you come anywhere near me or Donna ever again, I swear I won't be responsible for my actions. I'll make your life a living hell until you can't show your face anywhere near DC. Your career in politics would be buried so deep. Get the fuck out of my site..Now!!" She finally leaves.  
  
I run back to my apartment and call Donna's cell phone. Shit, it's on her voice mail.what am I going to do? Why is this happening to me?  
  
Where would she go? Shall I take my car? Where would I go?  
  
TBC........ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Disclaimer and Other info : See Chapter 1 Author's e-mail : sm_peridot@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This can't be happening. I'm such an idiot. He's been lying to me all this while and I, once again like an idiot, believed every word he said. Amy didn't know who I was. She was telling me the truth that day.  
  
I'm driving around aimlessly crying uncontrolably. I should find somewhere to go before I end up meeting with an accident.  
  
Somehow I'm here, outside CJ's apartment. I try to pull myself together as she buzzes me in.  
  
"Donna! What happened? You look like hell!" CJ places her arm around me and ushers me into her apartment.  
  
We sit down on her couch.  
  
"Donna, you're freaking me out. Is Josh alright?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine alright. So fine that he was kissing Amy Gardner!!" The words just fly out of my mouth.  
  
"What???!! Donna what are you talking about?!" I tell CJ the whole story in a rant.  
  
"Donna, you're jumping the bone here. Josh will never ever do that. She was probably the one who kissed him in the first place." I can't believe CJ's taking his side!!  
  
"CJ, why would she come to the apartment if she hadn't known I wasn't going to be there?? Josh thought I was leaving work at six thirty and didn't expect me back early. I actually left half an hour earlier than he thought I was going to. CJ, how else would she know I'm not going to be there if he didn't tell her?" I manage to keep myself from crying.  
  
"Donna, talk to Josh. He's probably going out of his mind. There's got to be an explanation. Maybe she was kissing his cheek. A goodbye kiss." How I wish it was.  
  
"No CJ. I know what I saw. They were kissing on the lips." I feel like throwing up as the image of them appear in my head.  
  
"Where were his hands? Was he holding her?"  
  
I think about it a while but I simple can't recall. "I don't know." Visioning them kissing is just making me more and more sick.  
  
"Exactly Donna. You don't know... Donna, you know Josh the best. You should know that he would never in a million years hurt you like this."  
  
"CJ, you of all people should know that every guy is just the same. They are all sick bastards." I am such a fool to put Josh on a pedestal when comparing him to other men. He's no different from the others.  
  
"Donna.I'm sorry.I just can't comprehend that this is possible."  
  
We sit there quietly on the couch for a while.  
  
"I was so silly to think that someone like Josh could be permanently satisfied with someone like me. He needs someone who is as smart as him. Who can discuss and argue with him intelligently. I'm just a college drop out CJ. He's better off with someone like Amy."  
  
"Donna, would you listen to yourself? You are a smart, kind, generous woman. You are a whole lot more than college degrees and law school degrees. What's the matter with you? I've never heard you talk like this. I've never heard you give up on Josh. There's something else isn't there? Otherwise you wouldn't be talking like this."  
  
"If you're wondering why I'm not crying my eyes out, I've done that for about an hour driving around DC." I'm feeling numb right now.  
  
"Donna, you're getting married in two weeks. I think you're just running away from it. What are you afraid of?" Just then we hear the phone ringing.  
  
"It's Josh." CJ says as she looks at the caller ID. There's no way I could talk to him right now.  
  
"Please, please don't tell him I'm here. I'll do anything. Please, I wouldn't be able to handle it." I beg CJ.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I drove around for a while and kept calling Donna's cell phone. Naturally, it was turned off. I came back to my place and called Kimmy but she didn't know where Donna was. Kimmy became very upset and hostile with me. I didn't tell her what actually happened but either way, she was really pissed with me.  
  
My next call, CJ. I hope Donna didn't go to CJ's, otherwise I'll be deep fried by CJ as well.  
  
Her phone is ringing for a while now. Pick up! Pleaaaseee pick up!!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"CJ! It's Josh. CJ..ummm.is Donna there by any chance?"  
  
"Donna? No. Why?"  
  
"Look, if she comes there, please let me know alright? Call me right away. On my cell phone if I'm not at home."  
  
"Okay, sure.." She says.  
  
"Yeah..see ya." I put down the phone before she has a chance to ask anything else.  
  
Argh!! I doubt she'll go to Sam's or Toby's. Even if she did, I'm sure they won't cover for her. They both can't lie for crap when it comes to anything other than work.  
  
It's odd that CJ didn't call me back. I was sure she would have been able to sense the utter distress in my voice. She's got like a sixth sense or something when it comes to reading people. Plus, I asked her about Donna. I'm sure she would have been really worried about that. Hmmm..CJ is someone who's likely to cover for Donna..I'm going over to CJ's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm now knocking at CJ's door rather violently. I used Amy's technique of walking into the building when someone else goes in. It's shocking the lack of security in these places. But I don't care right now, as it's working for my benefit.  
  
CJ opens her door but it's restrained by the door latch.  
  
"Josh, what are you doing here?" CJ pops her head between the open space but still doesn't open the latch. Donna's got to be in there.  
  
"Let me in CJ." CJ looks hesitant but she finally opens the door.  
  
I enter quickly and scan the room. "Where is she? I know she's here."  
  
"Josh, she's in the shower. If she knows I let you in, she'll have a fit." I send a silent prayer now that I know Donna is okay.  
  
"Thank god she's okay." I cover my face with my hand and let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Josh, what the hell happened??!!! Did you kiss Amy Gardner? Coz if you did, so help me god.." CJ whispers loudly.  
  
"No! How could you even think that? She launched one on me before I could even realize what was happening. I had my eyes closed when she was rambling about some crap and when I opened them she was inches from me! CJ, why would I ever kiss Amy? Why would I ever do this to Donna?" I'm loosing it once again.  
  
"Okay. Look, I believe you but you're going to have a hard time convincing Donna. She's going through some sort of inferiority complex. She feels she's not good enough or educated enough for you. I have no idea what brought this about all of a sudden and I have no idea why she's so convinced that you would do something like this."  
  
Donna did mention about feeling inferior to me but I thought I made her get over all that silliness. I'm so amazed she would still feel like that. After all that we've been through, she's got to have lost her mind to believe I could betray her like this.  
  
"CJ, do you have some moisturizer." I turn to see Donna in a large pair of pajamas.  
  
We stare at each other intently. I give her a pleading look and she looks like I've completely betrayed her. Like she can't even look at me again. Our eye contact breaks when Donna turns to look at CJ.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk." CJ says looking down and walks towards the doorway.  
  
"Look, I've got nothing to say to you. So why don't you just leave."  
  
I've never heard Donna with this tone before. I've never seen her look at me like this before. I don't recognize that pair of eyes. I've never been this terrified in my life. It just dawns upon me that we might not get through this. No! I can't think like that, I just can't!!  
  
I hear the door close which I assume CJ had left. "Donna, I did not kiss her!"  
  
"Yeah, you just tripped onto her lips. I know what I saw Josh!"  
  
"How could you even think that I could do such a thing?!"  
  
"Because you're just like every other guy Josh. There's nothing special about you which is contrary to what I used to think. I never cease to amaze myself of my own stupidity."  
  
Why is she talking like this? Like she has no hope or just plain fed up. I have never previously done anything to her that would make her think like this.  
  
"Donna, Amy came over to lure me into having a relationship with her. She was just going on about being partners in politics. I was fed up so I closed my eyes and leaned on the wall. I wasn't even listening to her and before I knew it she was kissing me. I did not kiss her back. If I recovered from my initial shock I would have shoved her no doubt!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Josh. I don't want to hear any of it. You would have some explanation or other. I just don't care. Please leave." What's happening to my Donna?  
  
"Donna."  
  
"Go! If not I will!" No, I want her to be safe. I want to know where she is. I have to leave her here.  
  
"Okay. I'll leave for now. But Donna, this is far from over. Think about it a little. Think about us..if you know me at all.." What is she doing?! No, I'm not seeing this!!  
  
Donna is taking of her engagement ring and then places it on the coffee table.  
  
"What are you doing?" I could barely get the words out.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? Take it with you on your way out." Donna turns around and enters the guest room as she shuts the door behind her.  
  
When am I going to wake up from this nightmare?! I feel like I've just stepped into the twilight zone. How could this be happening? We were so happy today! She was so happy! She was getting her wedding dress..What the hell happened?? Right, that first class bitch ruined my life!  
  
I don't take the ring but I leave CJ's apartment. The image of Donna's face is just embedded in my mind. She wasn't crying. She didn't look devastated. I cannot decipher that look of hers. She looks like she has given up and has no will left. But why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As expected, I didn't sleep for two nights. Donna didn't show up at work on Sunday but technically she doesn't have to. CJ had joined the President's trip to New York yesterday and so I couldn't get any access to Donna.  
  
I don't know if Donna's going to show up at work today. Before, I would say there's no way Donna would skip work especially on a Monday but now I really don't know.  
  
I'm walking towards my office now..Okay, Donna's here. She's at her desk. I don't know what to do. I can't go on like nothing has happened. She took off her engagement ring for heaven's sake!  
  
"Donna." I state.  
  
She looks up with the same expression she had on two nights ago. "Josh." She responds.  
  
"Can I talk to you in my office?" I know I'm not supposed to bring personal matters into the office but this time it just can't be helped. I'm sure everyone would agree with me. If Donna's not going to talk about it at CJ's place, she's going to have to handle my office.  
  
"About what?" She asks and looks at me skeptically.  
  
"Could you please just come in?" It's still pretty early and not too many people are around. So, any loud voices emerging from my office would probably not cause as much damage.  
  
She gets off her chair and walks into my office as I hold the door open for her.  
  
"What is it Josh? If it's not work related, I've got nothing to say." I feel like I'm dealing with a whole different Donna.  
  
"Tough. I'm going to say it anyway. Donna, we've got our whole life ahead of us! Our wedding, our marriage, our house which we haven't even moved into, our lives together! Do you honestly want to throw it all away for something you have completely misunderstood?!"  
  
"Guess what Josh? Even my dumb college drop-out self understands what's going on. I have not misunderstood anything." She says standing in front of me as I lean slightly against my desk.  
  
"Is this what this is about? You feel we aren't compatible because you don't have a degree? You feel I'd find someone like Amy more attractive and better suited for me? Donna, we've gone over this. How could you even think I'd want anyone but you? You are my whole life Donna.I love.."  
  
"That's not what this is about. This is about you inviting Amy over to YOUR apartment so you two can have a smooch fest while I'm out picking up my wedding dress!!" She's so misguided!  
  
"What??!! I did not nor ever will invite that woman over to OUR place. She just showed up!"  
  
"Yeah right Josh. Coincidently I just happened to be out. Practically the only time we have been apart once we've finished work. How else would she know if you didn't tell her yourself?"  
  
"I don't know!!! Maybe she's been stalking us!!" I rub my face as I wonder about the coincidence as well.  
  
"Yeah, right Josh. Even you could do better than that."  
  
This is how it feels like to have your heart ripped into a billion pieces and stamped all over.  
  
"You have senior staff in ten minutes." I'm still rubbing my forehead and face. I don't see her leave my office but I look up when I hear the door shut.  
  
Why am I being tested like this? Haven't I been through more than enough?!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I manage to go through the day by being civil to Josh. I barely got any sleep for two whole nights. Josh didn't take the ring. A part of me hoped he wouldn't. A part of me wants to believe him. But I can't let myself do that. I'm not a fool anymore. After all these years of growing up and maturing, I'd be a complete idiot to allow myself to be cheated like that again.  
  
I took off from work without telling Josh. He's at his last meting for the day. I'm going to his apartment to grab my stuff before he returns. But I know I won't be able to bring everything myself so I'm hoping CJ would help me. She's at her apartment now. She went back a little earlier than usual because she has to attend a function tonight.  
  
"CJ, I need your help." I announce as I enter her apartment.  
  
CJ looks all fresh as she clearly just took her shower. She's wearing her sweats and is wiping her hair.  
  
"What is it Donna?" She sits on her couch and I join her.  
  
"You need to help me grab all my stuff from Josh's apartment." I hope she wouldn't mind me asking her when she probably wants to get ready.  
  
"Donna, you are crazy!"  
  
"I know you have to get ready and all.but I promise I'll help you. I'll do your makeup and.."  
  
"It's not that Donna! How could you think of doing that? You have to work this out with Josh. I don't know what has gotten into you. Look, I'm always the first to point the finger at the man but I honestly believe him. And I'm never wrong about these sorts of stuff. How could you not believe him?!" Well, I guess CJ has never gone through what I did.  
  
"How could I believe him? Never again CJ. Never again will I believe a man and his words." I say bitterly.  
  
I feel CJ watching me silently as I look blankly into space.  
  
"This isn't about Josh, is it? What are you afraid of Donna? Are you preventing heartbreak in the future by doing this? Are you afraid he'll leave you in the future for a more educated woman?"  
  
"No, I was never afraid of that. But that came back and bit me in the ass."  
  
"Donna, be logical. Josh Lyman has many, many faults god knows, but he would never ever betray anyone he loves, let alone the one he loves the most! You know him Donna. He stuck by you all this while through think and thin. Through your whole rape ordeal..he was there every step of the way no matter how hard and impossible it got."  
  
"CJ, I SAW him kissing Amy. I felt..I felt worse than when I was raped when I saw that!" The words just come out of my mouth.  
  
"You don't mean that, Donna. Give me one good reason you would not believe that Amy was the one who came over and caught him off guard?"  
  
"Oh, I will. How would Amy know I was out when she came by? How could she possibly know unless Josh told her? Josh and I go home together practically every night! This is like the one and only time I came home later than him and it so happens that she's there?! Plus, Josh thought I was going to the boutique at 6.30 but my plans changed and I went there at six. I didn't tell him that, CJ. He expected me back later and that's why he took the opportunity to invite Amy Gardner over to our place!!" I say all that in one breath I think.  
  
CJ keeps quiet with her mouth open a little.  
  
"There's got to be some other explanation, Donna. Is there any other way Amy could have known you were out?" Now, CJ's finding a way to justify the situation.  
  
"No, CJ." I simply state.  
  
"Donna, I smell something really fishy here. Please, for my sake, for everything that we have been through together..we've got to figure this out." She's not giving up, is she? For a feminist she's putting a lot of faith in a man.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" I ask like there's nothing I could do to make this situation any better.  
  
"Think hard. Is there any way Amy could have found out that you were going out that day? It's too much of a coincidence. Did you mention it to anyone?"  
  
"No, just the Bonnie and Ginger." I hardly think they would ever have anything to do with this.  
  
"Okay. Did you think anyone was watching you or following you? Anything out of the ordinary at all? Even the slightest insignificant thing that caught your attention when you were leaving the office or on your way to the boutique?" I give CJ the benefit of the doubt just for her sake and think about what she was asking me.  
  
TBC...... 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: 'Smooth sailing...or is it?' [Chapter 7]  
  
Sequel to 'Boy was I wrong'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I can't think of anything at all. Except that I was utterly happy and so in love. I can hardly believe that was just two days ago. How things change in just a blink of an eye.  
  
"I really don't CJ. I did think about it..Look, you should get ready and I should go to the apartment before Josh returns.."  
  
"Wait.what day did you confirm your plans with Paulette?" She's not letting this go anytime soon, is she?  
  
I let out a loud sigh and think about it.  
  
"I just talked to Paulette on Friday.... I couldn't have possible told anyone in that short of a .." I recall my conversation with Paulette. Oh.No, that's not possible.Is it?  
  
"What is it?" I might as well tell her.  
  
"Amy was there.Paulette called me when Amy and I were in Josh's office. She came over to talk to Josh but he was on Capitol Beat..." I drift of thinking of the possibility.  
  
"That's it Donna!! I knew there was something not quite right. You told me last night about your conversation with Amy but you didn't mention about the time. There's no way in hell she didn't know he was on Capitol Beat. There's no way in hell she didn't know who you were. For Pete's sake, your relationship was plastered all over the newspapers. Top newspapers!! Everyone in Washington would know about you two, let alone people in politics!"  
  
I think about what CJ says. It may make perfect sense but how could it be? He's just like every other guy. It's too much of a coincidence in my life. Why else would I experience this yet once again?  
  
"Donna? Donna? I lost you for a bit there." CJ shakes my shoulder and I look up at her.  
  
"I don't know CJ. You're How could he be telling me the truth?"  
  
"Donna, are you out of your mind??!!" She has every right to think that but she doesn't know.  
  
"CJ, you should get ready.you're really running late."  
  
"Donna, in this function tonight, I'm going to be receiving an honor, something to do with high ranking professional women.I'll give it all up and not show up just for you to go and see Josh tonight. To talk to him. To give him the benefit of the doubt which he has earned a hundred percent. You know, I would never ever say this and betray the sisterhood but he's on the right on this, and you're not. I don't know what's making you think like this. But I know it's something and I want you to talk to him about it." She can't guilt me like this!  
  
"I'm not going to talk to Josh tonight, CJ. I'm really not ready."  
  
"You have to Donna. I'm not going to let you throw your whole life and happiness this way. I'm taking you to see Josh right now!"  
  
"No, you have to go to your thing." There's no way I'm going to let CJ forgo her honor for me.  
  
"Like I said, I'll not show up if you don't go and see Josh." Why is she making this so hard on me?  
  
"Fine.look I'll go see Josh by myself but you have to go to the function."  
  
"Okay, but if you don't talk to him, I will never forgive you Donna. And he could still be in the office so you better check there as well. Don't give me the excuse that he wasn't in his apartment or I'll drag your ass down there myself no matter what time I return tonight!" She's not kidding around, is she?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I just returned from my last meeting of the day to find Donna gone. She didn't leave me a note or anything but her bag is gone. So I'm sitting here at my office, wondering why my life has turned into hell in the last forty- eight hours.  
  
"Earth to Josh."  
  
"Sam." I sit up straight on my chair as I hear Sam call me. He must have been standing there for sometime.  
  
"Why are you still here sitting in the dark? Wasn't your last meeting over some time ago? Where's Donna?" What am I going to tell Sam?  
  
"Oh, she's gone home. I'm leaving as well actually." I start getting up from my chair even though the last thing I want is to go back to my empty apartment.  
  
"Josh, what's the matter? Did something happen between you and Donna?" Can he not let anything pass?  
  
"No. I'm going home now Sam. You should too." I don't look at him and pretend to be packing up.  
  
"Josh, don't kid with me. You and Donna have been completely droopy and not at all yourselves today. She didn't come in yesterday when you were working, which is so unlike her. I even realized Donna not wearing her engagement ring. I brushed it off, thinking she forgot it or needed to do something with it. Now I'm not too sure. What's going on Josh?" Why does Sam have to observe every miniscule detail? Doesn't he have enough to worry about on a daily basis?  
  
"Sam.it's personal." I say slowly looking down.  
  
"Oh my god. Something did happen between you too? Josh, what did you do? You've got to fix it. You're getting married in less than two weeks!!"  
  
"I know!!!" I shout back at him even though I didn't intend to.  
  
"Talk to me Josh. Maybe I can help." Sam takes a seat and looks at me intently.  
  
Should I tell him? I know he's not going to let it go. How much harm can it do anyway? He might have some inputs to go about it. I explain to Sam about Amy and everything that happened since I had that first meeting with her.  
  
"Josh, this is soo...I don't know what to say.I'm so sorry this happened to you..but, why wouldn't Donna believe you? I know what she saw but still..she's not giving you the slightest chance or even letting you explain. This doesn't sound like Donna at all. I know you know her better than I do but don't you think this is so unlike her?" See, even Sam realizes it and believes me. I mean if CJ can believe me, why can't Donna?  
  
"I know Sam. Which is why this is all so frustrating.Maybe she's having wedding jitters. It happens right?"  
  
"I guess so..oh no.oh no!" Please don't tell me something else has gone wrong, Sam.  
  
"What is it Sam?" I ask him  
  
"Don't kill me...I mentioned to Donna you had a crush on Amy Gardner in college." Oh, that explains a little.  
  
"She did ask me that few days ago and I wondered why. Why did you tell her?? When did you tell her?"  
  
"She mentioned you had a meeting with her and I just slipped it..I didn't think it really mattered, it was years ago..oh shoot, I kept going on about how attractive Amy is.I'm such an IDIOT!" Sam bangs his forehead with his palm.  
  
This is hardly his fault. "It's really not your fault Sam. This probably would've happened anyway.."  
  
"But she would probably not believe you'd be attracted to Amy if I hadn't mentioned the crush.."  
  
"That was ages ago.I even forgot I had a crush on her. I don't even recall telling you about it. It's all ancient history. Donna should realize that."  
  
Is it possible that this is the reason Donna's been this way? But it's so trivial.  
  
"Go home Sam. You look beat." I say.  
  
"Yeah.If there's anything I could do, maybe talk to Donna for you?"  
  
"No, thanks but that might make it worse. I can't have someone else talk to her on my behalf."  
  
"You can ask me for anything, anything at all. Even if you want to hire a hit on Amy Gardner." I chuckle at him. This is the first time I smiled since Saturday.  
  
"I promise Sam."  
  
"Oh, and you go home. Get some sleep. You look like crap." That's my best friend everybody.  
  
"I will. Goodnight Sam."  
  
Despite what I promised Sam, I continue sitting in the dark. I think practically everyone has left by now except probably the cleaners and security guards. I really want to go to CJ's apartment and talk to Donna. But I'm so afraid I'll just end up pushing her away completely. I can't take that chance.  
  
"Josh?" I look up from my seat when I hear someone call my name.  
  
I cannot believe my eyes. It's practically the wee hours of the morning and she's here, standing in front of me.  
  
That stalking psychopath from hell is standing at my door despite my threats. "What the hell are you doing here Amy???!! I thought I told you never ever to."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I finally bring myself to leave CJ's apartment and head to Josh's after CJ leaves for her function. Like CJ guessed, Josh wasn't at his apartment. I've been waiting a while at his doorstep but he hasn't showed up. For all I know, he's frolicking around with Amy. I'm such an idiot to wait here. I should go back..No, CJ would probably drag my ass down here at two in the morning. I guess I could check the office so that it would not be my fault at all. If he's not there, then I'm certain he's with Amy. Even though CJ thinks she's got it all figured out which I guess does make sense but still, I'm not letting myself believe it. I'm not the fool I was back then.  
  
I walk into the west wing and there is practically not a soul around. Which shows how late it actually is. I'm so sure Josh isn't here. What work would he have especially when everyone else has gone home?  
  
Oh, it's possible that I am wrong, I can see Josh's door open. In fact I think I here some voices. Is that a woman's voice? Oh my, I think it's Amy. See I wasn't wrong at all!! That..that bitch and my asshole of a fiancé! Or shall I say ex-fiancé.  
  
Still, I'm curious and so I stand next to the wall of the partially open door to blatantly eavesdrop.  
  
"Wait Josh!! Just give me a minute would you?" Hmmm, she sounds mad.  
  
"No!! Absolutely not." I hear Josh for the first time. That's odd. He's sounds pissed.  
  
"Josh, it isn't what you think. I'm not here to cause you more trouble. I'm just here to tell you that you win." Huh?!  
  
"I win WHAT?!" Wow, he sounds REALLY mad.  
  
"You win, I lose. I tried seducing you with every possible way I can but you just never budged. Never gave into my advances. I just wanted to admit for the first time, a man actually rejected me." Oh my god. Oh my GOD!!  
  
"I don't give a flying FUCK about you .claiming defeat Amy!! Do you know you ruined my life?" I can't believe Josh was telling me the truth all this while. He sounds so hurt and angry. I am an awful, awful person.  
  
"Josh, maybe this is for the best. I mean she didn't believe for one second that you weren't kissing me back that day. She doesn't trust you. Maybe she isn't as perfect as you think she is." She's right. I'm not perfect, I'm scum. I don't deserve Josh.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Amy. Do not ever talk about Donna like that!! You are too low to even mention her name."  
  
My heart's breaking listening to those words come out of his mouth. He almost never swears. He still loves me every bit as he did the day before. How could that be? He shouldn't love me after the way I treated him.  
  
"Isn't that just like you Josh? Always coming to Donna's defends no matter what I say about her. She doesn't know what she has Josh. She doesn't appreciate you. I did you a favor by kissing you. Now you know what she really thinks about you..."  
  
"YOU did ME a FAVOUR??!! You kissed me when I was practically not looking!!! You caught me off-guard Amy! If not, I would have shoved you until you would probably need dentures!"  
  
Oh Josh, you were telling me the whole truth. You didn't lie to me even a bit.  
  
"Amy, leave now! I meant what I said before, I'll make your life a living hell if you step foot near me or Donna again. I'm revoking your White House credential!" Josh is so furious. I'm glad no one is here to hear him yell like this.  
  
"Fine.I'm leaving...I hope Donna knows what she has Josh.." Amy says. I do know what I have.I just don't know if I still have it.  
  
Damn, I need to hide somewhere quick before Amy comes out. I sort of tip- toe and run to the back of my cubicle. I stand behind the glass which I know is hard to see through when it's dark. I hear Amy walking out. Once her foot steps were really faint, I step out of my hiding place.  
  
Gasp! Josh is standing outside his office looking directly at me. He must have sensed that someone was behind here. He was already looking at me even before I looked up.  
  
We stare at each other silently. I can't seem to read him right now. Is he angry? Is he upset? Is he utterly disappointed in me? Likelihood, all of the above.  
  
"I heard that." I start. Woah, I didn't even plan to say anything but it just came out.  
  
"I figured." He says still looking intently into my eyes. I don't think he has even blinked.  
  
"Josh.." I stop. I really have no clue what to say next. My mind is a blank.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? It's really late." He asks me monotonously.  
  
"I.I came here to talk to you. I went to the apartment first but you weren't there."  
  
"Oh." Is that all? He's not making this any easier on me. Not that I think he should.  
  
"I..I'm sorry Josh." I say for lack of a better way to express myself.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asks. I look at him in surprise.  
  
"Um, I wanted to give you a chance... to hear you out...Well, CJ said she'll kick my ass if I didn't." I try humor but Josh doesn't budge.  
  
So, I continue. "CJ and I were talking and I remembered that when I was talking on the phone with Paulette, the dress designer, to make the appointment to pick up my dress, Amy was there with me in your office. That was when you were on Capitol Beat. She heard me making the appointment."  
  
Josh is quiet for a little while. "So, if you hadn't realized that or heard my conversation with Amy just now, you would have never believed me?" Okay, I didn't expect him to say that.  
  
"Josh." I try to think of a way to explain myself.  
  
"Don't..Do you have any clue how I felt when you took off your ring? I have never felt such pain, such torture...No, I don't want to talk about it here." He puts up one hand to stop me from uttering anything.  
  
"Okay, do you want to go someplace else?" I ask carefully as I start fidgeting with my fingers.  
  
"Meet me at my place." Josh says quietly as he goes into his office and grabs his backpack.  
  
He doesn't turn towards me as he leaves the bullpen. It takes me a few minutes to get myself together and drive to Josh's place.  
  
I'm now standing outside his apartment door and I can't bring myself to open it with my key. I don't know if I have the right anymore. So, I knock instead.  
  
Josh opens the door immediately causing me to jump a wee bit. He has taken out his tie and loosened his shirt.  
  
"Don't you have your key?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah.but.." I drift off.  
  
The look on his face shows that he knows why I didn't use it. I don't think I need to explain myself. He moves away from the door allowing me to walk in.  
  
"So.." I start as we stand around the living room.  
  
"So.." He responds.  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Donna". We start together.  
  
"You go first." I say. I wouldn't know what to say anyway.  
  
"Donna, I...Damn it, how could you ever think I could cheat on you? How could you not trust me on such a massive scale?!" I guess he's diving straight into it.  
  
I take a seat on the couch. I think I really need to although I probably don't deserve to sit.  
  
"Josh.I don't know. I'm so, so sorry I put you through this."  
  
"Donna, sorry is not good enough. You've got to tell me what I did to make you distrust me like this. After everything, don't you have any idea how much I love you?!" He's fuming and is still not sitting down.  
  
I can't look at him anymore. He deserves to know why I was so quick on jumping to conclusion. I should tell him. But I don't know if it would make things worse. I'm so afraid he would feel betrayed as I never told him about it before. Either way, I don't know if Josh would ever see me the same way again.  
  
"LOOK at me Donna!" I jerk up at the gruffness of his voice.  
  
He looks away and closes his eyes. He breathes heavily. I think he's afraid he might just blow up. That he might have another PTSD episode. I can't let that happen. I have to tell him now.  
  
"Josh, it's not that I don't trust you.I do...It's that I didn't want to trust you. This doesn't have anything with you." I begin.  
  
TBC............. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: 'Smooth sailing...or is it?' [Chapter 8]  
  
Sequel to 'Boy was I wrong'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I don't want to yell at her. I don't want to scare her away. I have to control myself. I don't know why I can't control my temper at times like this. I have to take a deep breath and calm down before I screw this up completely.  
  
Did I hear her right? Did she say this has nothing to do with me? This has everything to do with me!  
  
"What are you talking about?" My voice is finally not as harsh anymore.  
  
"Sit down Josh." Oh no. I don't like this tone of hers. It's the same one she had when she first told me about the rape. I can't handle anything like that again.  
  
I sit down anyway at the couch opposite from where she is sitting.  
  
"Josh, I never told you this..it's not like I was keeping it a secret from you. It's just, it has become something so insignificant in my life and it was for such a short period.." What is she rambling about?  
  
"Donna...please speak in coherent sentences..what are you saying? What is it?" I look at her intently.  
  
"Josh, I was engaged before." WHAT?!! My jaw drops. Something insignificant??!! This is not insignificant!!  
  
"It lasted just two weeks." Oh. Still, that doesn't justify not telling me.  
  
"Who were you engaged to? When?" I have uncountable questions in my head right now.  
  
"To Nick." Nick? Where have I heard that name before?..Oh, I remember.  
  
"You were engaged to Dr. Freeride and you didn't tell me??"  
  
"Josh, I promise you I wasn't keeping this from you on purpose, it just didn't come up. I never ever think about it anymore.not until.." She stops.  
  
"Not until what?" Now I'm completely confused.  
  
"Until I saw you with Amy. Josh, Nick and I were planning to elope to save on having a wedding. We planned to get married three weeks after he asked me to marry him. Anyway, two weeks after he proposed, there was this massive sale for wedding gowns and I figured every bride should have a nice gown even though I was eloping. I told Nick I'll be out for a longer time but I found a dress quicker than I imagined. So when I came back and opened our apartment door..I found him...... naked with this woman on top of him on our couch."  
  
Oh my god.This is unbelievable. Donna had just picked up her wedding dress when she walked in to see Amy kissing me.  
  
"My heart told me there's no way you would do that to me.but my head kept screaming that this was too much of a coincidence for me to just accept your explanations. Josh, you can't imagine the amount of images in my head with you and Amy being together like Nick and that woman. It just killed me. I kept telling myself not to be a complete idiot and fall for a man's lies again. I felt like this whole thing was happening to me again and all my growing up and maturing since I started working with the campaign was all fake. That I was still the same lost, insecure and naïve girl like I was back in Madison."  
  
Single tears roll off her cheeks.  
  
"But you went off to him again and left me that couple of months." I can't help but wonder. How could she go back to this horrible being?  
  
"I know. Like an idiot, I fell for his pleas and his words of love. I had no money left and no one to turn to. I didn't know any of you guys well enough to come to you. I slept in my car for a few days, Josh. I didn't eat except for the free coffee and some food lying around the campaign offices. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want my parents to think I was such a failure so I didn't go to them. I couldn't bare to disappoint them again.It wasn't just the accident and him stopping for a beer that made me come back, Josh. It was the fact that I missed all of you and couldn't stop thinking about you especially. It didn't make sense to me as I've only known you for such a short time. I'm pretty sure I was in love with you back then but was too dumb to realize it." She says all this looking at me only from time to time.  
  
I can't sit here so far from her anymore. I have to touch her. I have to hold her.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I was in love with you back then and was too dumb to realize it as well." I smile slightly but Donna still has such sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I was crazy when you were gone. I was a maniac.. shouting at everybody, hating the temps. No one could stand me. I didn't know why I was so erratic that time but I do now." I start moving to where Donna is seated.  
  
I sit next to her and take her hands in mine. She still doesn't look at me.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through all this. I'm sorry you didn't tell me about this earlier." I state.  
  
"Me too. You have to believe me that it wasn't my intent to keep this from you." She turns her head and finally looks at me, directly into my eyes.  
  
"I do, Donna. I do believe you." She looks at me with such relief.  
  
I pull her towards me and she lays her head on my chest. We hug each other like it's been years since we even touched. It certainly felt like years.  
  
"I love you Donnatella."  
  
"I love you too Joshua. And I promise I will from now on trust you implicitly."  
  
"Donna, where's your ring?" She lets go off me abruptly when I ask her.  
  
I just can't stand her ring not being on her finger any longer. "It's in my bag."  
  
I smile. She didn't let go of me completely after all.  
  
"Can I have it?" She looks at me with a little confusion but looks through her bag anyway.  
  
"Here." She says softly.  
  
I look at it for a while. No matter how beautiful the ring is, it still looks a whole lot better on her finger. I take her hand and without saying a word, I slip the ring onto her finger.  
  
"So you still want to marry me huh?" She asks smiling cheekily.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me for good." I tell her.  
  
Her face becomes more serious but she's still smiling. "I promise never to take it off my finger again."  
  
"I'm glad." I lean in to kiss her lips soundly. Then, I hold the sides of her face and kiss all over it.  
  
She giggles. "Maybe we should continue this some place more comfortable?"  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more, Donnatella." I carry her off the couch and into the bedroom.  
  
I never knew make up sex was even more mind-blowing then regular sex with Donna! Not that I would ever think that sex with Donna was anywhere near regular.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's now a little more than a week before the wedding. Donna is ever so tensed up. She's completely freaking out about it. She thinks something horrible is going to happen during the wedding like the cake is going to fall off or something similar to that. I think she just wishes our wedding didn't have to be such a big event with media coverage and with so many prominent people of the government being there. Don't get me wrong, she's really completely thrilled that the First Family will be there but it's just all the other senators and congressmen that we couldn't care less about will be there as well. It just makes the whole wedding less personal I guess. I do agree with her but doing what I do, it's just really hard to have a private wedding unless we only have family there. But we also don't want that because our family now is the people working in the west wing of The White House. However, having our colleagues in our wedding makes it sort of a must to invite all the others. Oh well, you win some, you lose some.  
  
"Joshua, you have to get out of here in a like a minute!!" Ah, there comes my sweet bride-to-be barging into my office.  
  
"Why?" Maybe not the best question to ask judging by her tone.  
  
"Why?! Joshua, you have your tuxedo fitting with Sam! You guys have postponed this so many times already. At this rate, we are going to have a groom with sleeves up to his knee!!" Okay, even you would agree she's exaggerating.  
  
"Donna, we got the right sizes already.It's just extra fitting stuff. Which by the way I think is absolutely unnecessary."  
  
"Joooosh." She drags my name and slumps, with her face covered by the palm of her hand. I shouldn't make this more stressful for her. She's already doing almost all the other wedding stuff.  
  
"Okay.I'm sorry. I'll go now." I head towards the door and drop a kiss on Donna's head.  
  
"Donna, it's all going to be okay. I promise. We are going to have the perfect wedding. Nothing is going to go wrong."  
  
Sam and I somehow managed to leave work and reach the suit maker's place only slightly late. Sam and I were given the suits and we try it on.  
  
I picked Sam as my best man and Toby and Charlie as my groomsmen. Which is quite a large difference in number compared to Donna's never ending list of bridesmaids. It's obvious that Donna's more loved than I am.  
  
"Hey, so how are things between you and Donna?" Sam asks me as the tailor checks the suit on me.  
  
"Great, couldn't be better."  
  
"You know, you didn't really tell me what happened. The last thing I knew was that Donna took off her engagement ring and was staying with CJ. And all of a sudden, you two were all lovey-dovey again. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier for you but I was just wondering how that happened."  
  
Sam and I didn't have much of a chance to talk about anything personal for the last few days. I told him everything was fine with me and Donna but didn't explain anything.  
  
"Donna sort of overheard a heated conversation between me and Amy. The whole truth came out then." I just sum it up.  
  
"Oh." Sam simply says. He has an odd tone when he said that. I wonder what's up his ass.  
  
"What?" I ask and shoot him an annoyed look.  
  
"No..it's just.Does that mean she wouldn't have believed you if she didn't overhear that conversation? Josh, I love Donna like a sister, but she should have more faith in you than that. I know she used to." Sam can never stop looking out for the ones he cares about.  
  
"I know.I felt the same way. But we talked after that and it turns out Donna had some issues in her past which sort of triggered her to distrust me the way she did. I was quite shocked to hear about it. We talked it out and it's all good now. I promise." I don't want to go into the details about Donna being engaged to Dr. Freeride. It's not my story to tell.  
  
"Oh really? I'm sorry I didn't know that." Sam sounds a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, how could you? I didn't even know. But it doesn't matter anymore. It's all smooth sailing now." I mention.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Donna, are you coming?" CJ calls me from a few feet away from my desk.  
  
"Yeah. Just a second." CJ and I decided to have lunch together to plan the schedule for the week of my wedding. I'm a good organizer but I haven't scheduled such a huge event all by myself. I'm so glad CJ is helping me with it today. The last thing I need is to go berserk if anything doesn't fit in or clashes.  
  
We head to a café about three blocks away. I order a smoked chicken salad and CJ gets a ham and cheese toasted sandwich.  
  
"Okay, it's Thursday today. That means, my parents will be coming a week from today. Josh's mom will be coming a day before that." I state as I write everything down in my wedding schedule book.  
  
"Where will they be living? When is your sister's family coming down?"  
  
"My parents will be staying at 'The Madison'. Josh's mom will be staying with us. Unfortunately my pregnant sister can't make it to the wedding. Her doctor advised her against traveling. But my brother-in-law and niece will be here. They are only coming on the day of the wedding. They didn't want to leave my sister alone for too long, so they are going back the day after the wedding. They'll be joining my parents at the same hotel."  
  
We go through the schedule in more detail. There's just so much to fit in within such a short time.  
  
"Well, I guess that's it. I hope to god I didn't miss anything." I say as I take another glance at what I've written.  
  
"There's one more thing Donna." What? I can't fit in anything else in this.  
  
"Oh no. What did I miss?" I open my eyes wide at her.  
  
CJ chuckles. I'm glad I'm a source of amusement for her.  
  
"I'm just talking about the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Sam's planning for Josh and I'm doing it for you. Yours is going to be a bridal shower and bachelorette party all put in one. I am you maid of honor after all. It's my utmost duty to plan the most spectacular event for your last night as a single woman."  
  
I smile at her. I did forget the parties mainly because no one had brought it up earlier.  
  
"So, will I be expecting a hot body with very little clothing, rubbing all over me during this spectacular event you have planned?" I ask her with my eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." CJ wiggles her eyebrows and I laugh out loud.  
  
"As long as there's no stripper in Josh's bachelor party, I will be happy." I doubt Sam would dare to call a stripper. After the 'accident' with Laurie, this would be the last thing he needs.  
  
"I'd hope Spanky would know better than that by now." CJ turns serious again. I think she's visualizing the headache she would have if the guys did hire a stripper.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go to the ladies room." I announce and leave the table.  
  
It seems like everything would be perfectly organized and not rushed at all. This is of course assuming nothing would go wrong at the last minute. Knowing my luck, I actually allocated some extra time to fix anything that might have gone awry.  
  
I'm just heading back to the table and something catches my eye. Shoot! I think my heart just skipped a beat. Will this nightmare ever end??? I just saw Amy walking into the café. There's no way in hell I'm going to let her see me. Oh shit!!! She spots CJ. I quickly turn around. I've got to hide!!!  
  
Ah, I see a tree right behind the booth CJ is sitting at. I have no time to head further from that. I quickly bend down and leap towards behind the big plant as I hear Amy's voice booming.  
  
"CJ Cregg! What a surprise to see you here?" Her voice gets closer by the second. She must be standing right at our table.  
  
I don't hear CJ responding. I turn around and try to steal a glance through the leaves.  
  
"Um. Amy." That's all CJ manages to say I think. Well, who could blame her? I told CJ about everything that happened that night Josh and I made up. She deserved to know the whole story as without her push, Josh and I may not be together right now.  
  
"Are you here alone? Can I join you?" I think Amy's actually pulling a chair to sit down! That bitch invites herself for just about everything, doesn't she? I can see CJ's stunned face from the side.  
  
"I do have something rather unsettling to discuss with you. It's about the family health bill. I heard a deal was made to allow pamphlets of anti- abortion.." I tune out when Amy starts rambling on about the bill. She would try to get whatever she wants no matter where or with whom she's with!  
  
"You have some nerve Amy." Did CJ just say that?  
  
"Excuse me, CJ?" Amy asks sounding puzzled.  
  
"Don't you think I would know about what you did? Didn't you think for one second, that I could possibly know what a complete home-wrecking bitch you are." I cannot believe CJ just said that!!! I'm stunned out of my mind!!  
  
"Oh..... Come on CJ, Donna Moss didn't know what she had! It's her own damn fault." That bitch just hates my existence, doesn't she?  
  
"Amy, YOU are a pathetic excuse of a woman. Look at yourself in the mirror, Amy. Don't you have any pride at all? Any dignity? You are so low, I am ashamed to be of a same gender as you are! I do not sleep well anymore, knowing that someone like you can be a representative for women. Go, do us all a favor and work for some other movement. Like 'bitches- extraordinaire'." OH MY GOD!!  
  
"I will not sit here and be insulted like this CJ!" Oh, what a come back from Miss 'bitch-extraordinaire' herself.  
  
"Well, who the hell invited you to sit here anyway? Go ahead and leave..don't let the door hit you on the ass." I take another closer peak through the plant.  
  
Amy literally looks like she has steam coming out of her ears. Her face is all red with anger. She gets up from her chair furiously and gives another fuming glare at CJ before she turns and walks away. That was absolutely unbelievable.  
  
I finally get away from my hiding place only to I find a bunch of people starring at me. Oh, how embarrassing. I think I'm pink right now. I try my best to ignore their glances and return to our table.  
  
"Donna! Where were you? You saw her, didn't you?" CJ asks me. She looks pretty stunned herself.  
  
I only manage to nod.  
  
"Did you hear anything?" Boy, did I hear anything!  
  
"Uh huh. CJ..I was hiding behind that plant to eavesdrop and spy on you two." I confess.  
  
CJ smiles softly as I sit down and take a big gulp from my glass of water.  
  
"I didn't mean to blow up like that or make a scene but I just couldn't help it. I wanted to punch her face out!!"  
  
"Don't worry about it CJ. I'm.I'm actually positively thrilled with what you said. Amy had no come backs! She just sat there and I could see her face all red and flustered like anything!! You shut her up CJ! You shut that bitch up!!" I start grinning thinking about how stunned Amy looked.  
  
"I did, didn't I? She just had to take it. And she thought she could just come up to me and discuss politics like I'm her friend or something? Who does she think she is?"  
  
"Exactly." I haven't felt this good for so long. I mean, I have felt really good very recently in fact but I'm talking about a different good.  
  
TBC............... 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: 'Smooth sailing...or is it?' [Chapter 9]  
  
Sequel to 'Boy was I wrong'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Josh and I have returned to the apartment. It's almost 10pm. I held off telling him about Amy. I didn't want him to lose concentration during his working hours or worse, while he's driving.  
  
"Ok, you can tell me now." Josh announces as he closes the apartment door behind me.  
  
"What?" How could he know? Is he talking about the same thing?  
  
"Oh come on. You've had the 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look all day long. So just spit it." Wow, am I that obvious?  
  
"Ok fine..CJ and I went out to lunch right? Just a few blocks from work.Well, anyway, guess who walks into the café?" I ask.  
  
"Who?" Aw, he's no fun. I'm sure he wouldn't bother to actually guess. I might as well tell him.  
  
"Amy Gardner."  
  
Josh's eyes just popped out. Not in a good way.  
  
"Amy??? I told her to stay away from you! I'm going to kill her! I'm going to get a restraining order.Are you okay? What the hell did she do? Why are you only telling me now? Donna, you should have told me.." This man is out of control! He's going faster than a roller coaster.  
  
"Joshua!!" I shout to make him stop his motor-mouth.  
  
"What?!" He shouts back.  
  
"If you'll stop going off like a bullet train and just let me explain.She didn't see me. I was coming back from the restroom when I saw her and I quickly hid behind a plant which was pretty near where CJ was seated."  
  
"What? Why did you do that for? You don't need to hide every time that woman is around." Now he wants me to seen by her. Am I in love with the nuttiest man or what?  
  
"She was headed towards CJ and I just panicked and hid, that's all. Anyway, she invited herself, as usual, to sit with CJ and started discussing about the family health bill. All the while, CJ said nothing. And then all of a sudden CJ just blew up at her!"  
  
I continue telling Josh every word CJ used and Amy's reaction like it just happened a minute ago.  
  
"Wow.." Josh pops his eyebrows up and his jaw is a little hanging. He slowly recovers and his lips break into a smile.  
  
"Remind me to send CJ the hugest bouquet of flowers.No, let's give her a huge dinner.. Like invite everyone and throw a party in her honor." There he goes getting carried away again.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think she'd appreciate a commendation as such.." I say.  
  
Josh just gives me a content smile. He looks so gorgeous with that smile on.  
  
"Joshua..?" I ask seductively.  
  
"Yeah?" He doesn't seem to get the hint.  
  
"What do you say, we have a party of our own.just the two of us?" I start walking slowly towards him.  
  
"What? What's the point in that?" I'm going to be married to a silly, silly man.  
  
I start undoing his tie as I reach him. "I can think of several points." I say as I lean in and kiss the side of his neck.  
  
"Ah, I see what you are getting at.." Finally!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The weekend just past and it's already Monday now. We have been fully occupied with work, wedding plans and moving house as well. I'm telling you I'm going to completely collapse after the wedding. Well, maybe I'll save some energy for the honeymoon which by the way, I have no clue where I'm going off to. Josh wants it to be a surprise for me. I keep telling him I don't want any more surprises and I want to be organized for the trip. He refused saying that he'll get someone else to the do my packing. He's such a stubborn man. I would definitely snoop and find out where we are headed to but I just don't have that kind of time anymore.  
  
"Hey Donna, you have a minute?" CJ asks me as I just pass some notes over to Carol.  
  
"Yeah, I can spare a few minutes." I say and enter her office.  
  
"I was just wondering if you want your wedding dress back?" Huh? Oh, yeah! I left it in CJ's place since that night when...Well, when that woman was in Josh's apartment.  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot about it." I was so distraught then, I don't even know where I chucked it.  
  
"Yeah, I even only just noticed it at a corner. So, do you want me to bring it for you?"  
  
"Probably not a good idea. It wouldn't be safe with my fiancé trying to steal a glance at it." I recall Josh trying to get me to show a picture of the dress.  
  
"Oh alright..anyway, I just noticed it last night and I opened the box to have a look at the dress.hope you don't mind."  
  
"What? Of course I don't mind! So, did you like it?"  
  
"Donna it was so beautiful! Gorgeous!! So gorgeous that I'm wondering how it could possible be eight hundred dollars."  
  
I'm so amazed that I completely forgot about the dress and not to mention, the fact that Toby is paying it! Everything went haywire that night that I practically blanked out all the events that happened before that from my head.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Yeah what? Donna, this is a Paulette Pearson design, and it's not a simple dress. Is there a reason it's so cheap? Is it because of the media?" CJ asks me.  
  
I don't want to lie to her. Besides, I only promised Paulette I won't mention it to Toby.  
  
"No. CJ, Paulette told me that Toby told her to let me get any dress I desired for the price range I specified and he'll pay for the rest of it."  
  
"What?!!" As expected, CJ is just as shocked as I was.  
  
"Yeah, I tried to say no and return the dress but Paulette talked me into it. She said it brings some form of happiness to Toby and I shouldn't take it away from him. She made me promise not to breathe a word to him so you better keep this to yourself! I haven't even told Josh about it."  
  
I should tell Josh about it. I didn't think about it before which is why I haven't told him. With all that we have learnt, I know now that I should tell him everything no matter what it is or how trivial it is.  
  
"Tobias Zachary Ziegler never ceases to amaze the hell out me." CJ says still looking stunned.  
  
"What did I do?" Gasp! Why does this always happen? Toby always walks in at the worst possible moment.  
  
"Oh, we were just discussing the President's speech today morning. Great job!" CJ saves the day as usual.  
  
"It was a radio address.It really wasn't all that great.."  
  
"Well, I thought it was..So you need me Toby?"  
  
"Yeah..Just wanted you to have a look at these." Toby comes in and hands some papers to CJ. That's my cue to leave.  
  
"I'll see you guys. Going back to my desk." CJ nods at me as I leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Josh and I are back at the apartment now. It's past midnight. Josh and I are getting ready for bed.  
  
"I'm gonna have to leave around noon on Wednesday Josh, don't forget."  
  
"What? Why??" When will he ever give a different reaction when I remind him that I have to leave work early or take a longer break.  
  
"You're mom's coming Josh! I need to pick her up from the airport. Unless you want to walk off during the middle of your meeting with Senator Houseman at the Hill and drive to the airport, you will have to deal with me leaving at noon."  
  
"But you'll be back right?" Sigh!  
  
"Yes Josh, I'll come back as soon as I drop your mom back here."  
  
"Well, that's fine then." Yeah, like I would do otherwise if I don't receive your approval.  
  
"So, is everything going as planned for the wedding?" Josh asks me. Ah, I should tell him about Toby and my dress.  
  
I explain to Josh what Paulette told me about Toby.  
  
"Wow, that's unexpected." He says.  
  
"Tell me about it. I really didn't want to accept the dress but I did after Paulette persuaded me. But now I feel guilty when I look at Toby. How am I going to thank him? He did go through a lot of trouble for me not to find out about it."  
  
"Well, you'll find some way to thank him. I'm quiet amazed myself actually. I'll be looking at Toby in a different light from now...which I'm not sure I'm entire comfortable with." Josh smiles. I absolutely get what he says.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's Wednesday already. I'm currently waiting at the airport for Josh's mom to arrive. The last time I had seen Ruth was when Josh left the hospital after the shooting. I have spoken to her several times since then, updating her on Josh's progress. I've also spoken to her since we got together and after we got engaged. I know she's absolutely thrilled about us being together. I was pretty nervous at first being that I'm not Jewish but not once did Ruth bring that up. She is indeed such an amazing lady.  
  
"Donna!" I look up to see Ruth coming my way.  
  
I quickly walk towards her and give her a big hug.  
  
"Hi Ruth!! It's so nice to see you. You look lovely."  
  
She does look great for a sixty something lady. She's a fit, small framed woman. She's somewhat shorter than me and has left her shoulder length hair go gray. Which I think suits her perfectly showing her wisdom.  
  
"Thank you dear but you are the one who looks like a glamour girl!" I laugh at her statement.  
  
"Let me get those bags for you." I take Ruth's bags and head towards the car. We catch up on the wedding and her life in Florida.  
  
"Donna, so how does this hotel look like? Where will the actual ceremony be?" Ruth asks me just as I start the car.  
  
She's referring to the Belveder Hotel where we will be having the ceremony and the reception.  
  
"Oh, it's simply lovely. Actually the President suggested the place as it's just about 3 miles from The White House and it has the most beautiful reflecting pool. It just glows at night and with the evening ceremony I think it'll be just splendid."  
  
"Oh, that's great dear. How will it be decorated?"  
  
"Oh, mainly white and red roses.There'll be a rose petal isle and little white lights and candles. The ceremony will be facing the pool which will be lit as well."  
  
"That sounds beautiful!!" Ruth exclaims. I hope it will. I actually didn't really decide much on the decoration as I couldn't come up with just one final idea. Margaret made the final arrangements for that. So if it doesn't turn out that nice, she'll get all the blame!  
  
"I hope so!!" I reply with a big smile.  
  
"Donna, if I haven't told you before.I want you to know how happy I am that I'm going to have you as my daughter-in-law. I couldn't pick anyone better if I tried to. You are just perfect for Joshua. From the first time I spoke to you on the phone during the campaign in Manchester, I knew there was something special about you. I just didn't know what exactly, but I do now."  
  
That was the sweetest thing! I'm getting all 'emotional' as Josh calls it. I should pull myself together so that my eyes won't be all blurry.  
  
"That's really sweet Ruth. I'm really glad that you will be my mother-in- law. You've given birth to and raised such a wonderful son that I can't imagine my life without and I will never know how to thank you for that.even though he can be a handful sometimes.." I giggle at the end.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to tell me Donna. I really don't know how you put up with him and I'm his mother!" Ruth joins me in laughter.  
  
"But seriously, I knew you were the only one for my son after Rosslyn. I will forever be grateful that you stuck by his side at every moment. I was just hoping and praying, that idiot son of mine would come to his senses about you!"  
  
"Yeah.he did, thank god. But it took me longer though. I had all sorts of doubts in my mind. Not about him but about the situation we were in." I say.  
  
Ruth doesn't know about the rape and nor does my family. I decided to keep it that way and Josh agreed. No use getting everyone else worried about me or looking at me differently unless it is absolutely necessary.  
  
"Wow, it's almost empty in here." Ruth says as we enter the apartment.  
  
"Yeah, we sold a bunch of stuff that we didn't need and moved the rest into the house. We just have essential stuff here."  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to have a look at the house! If it's everything Josh described it to me, it would just be a dream."  
  
"Oh, it IS a dream, Ruth. If my boss wasn't all that demanding, I would be able to take you there right now. But he can't seem to function if I leave him for longer than twenty minutes!"  
  
"I don't doubt that at all Donna. That's alright, I'm too tired anyway. I'm probably going straight to bed now. Flying takes everything out of me."  
  
"Ok then, the guestroom is all made up for you. There's not much food here but I made a few sandwiches that I kept in the fridge for you. There's some soup as well that you could heat up and."  
  
"Donna, Donna.don't worry about me. I'll make myself at home. I know where everything is. You go back to work before my son starts bugging the President!" Ruth places her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I should. Well, if you need anything at all, you can call Josh's office or my cell phone. We'll try to be back as early as possible. Then we'll go out for dinner and take you on a tour of the house!"  
  
"That sounds just perfect, dear." Ruth smiles.  
  
"Great, I better get going." I give her a quick hug and prepare to return to my impossible boss.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
It's great seeing my mum again. She looks really happy and lively compared to the last time I saw her. Well, I guess that was expected being as I was in the hospital recovering from a gunshot wound.  
  
Donna, mom and I went out to dinner at a Mexican restaurant. Then, we took mom to our new house. She was beyond overwhelmed when she saw it.  
  
We just returned from the house and are back at the apartment.  
  
"Would anyone like some tea? I'm going to make a cup for myself." Mom announces. She could never live without her nightly cup of hot tea before going to bed.  
  
"Oh, I'll make it for you, Ruth." Donna offers.  
  
"Nonsense dear. I can make myself a cup of tea. I want to move around anyway. So, who else wants some?" Mom rushes to the kitchen before Donna could even manage to take off her coat.  
  
That's my mom. She never wants someone else to serve her if it's not absolutely necessary.  
  
"No thanks, Ruth. I'm going to have a shower now actually. The two of you should relax on the couch and have tea." Donna gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and exits the living room.  
  
I think she left on purpose. Mom and I haven't spent any time alone since I got back from work. I doubt we'll have anymore alone time with Donna's family coming tomorrow and all the wedding celebrations starting at full force. Donna's great that way. She senses these things and even before I realize it.  
  
"Here you go son." Mom hands me a full mug and sits on the couch opposite from where I am seated.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"So, Donna tells me you're surprising her on where you're taking her on your honeymoon."  
  
Ah, nosy mom makes an appearance finally. I was wondering where she was all this while.  
  
"Yes mom. And I'm pretty sure what your next question is so I'm just going to tell you. Just make sure you don't slip it out to Donna." I lower down my voice a bit.  
  
"I won't Josh. I know how to keep a secret. You've got me confused with your father." That's right. Dad did have a tough time keeping secrets except when it comes to work stuff of course.  
  
"Okay. I'm taking her to Hawaii. We didn't want to go anywhere out of the country coz we only have about five days off, counting our wedding day. Plus we are leaving early on Thursday and Friday which is more than what we can afford to leave work for."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful dear. Do you have any tour planned? Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"Well, no big tour. Just probably some sight-seeing nearby. I booked a cabin sort of place at a private beach. So, there won't be heaps of people around." Actually, I lied about the sight-seeing. I doubt Donna and I would be going outdoors much if you're catching the drift.  
  
"That's sound nice. You two can finally get the rest you both very much deserve. So, you think she'll like Hawaii?"  
  
"Hah! I'm sure of it. She used to keep bugging me about going there and tells me that sending their assistant's to Hawaii is what bosses do!" I laugh and mom joins me.  
  
"Yes, that sounds like Donna alright. I guess she was right after all!" Mom says in between her laughter. I guess Donna was right!  
  
"Josh, I want to you to know how happy you have made me by making this wedding possible. I have hoped and prayed for so long that you would have a happy, wonderful life with someone you love and now it's all happening. I'm so thankful that you have Donna in your life. You found 'the one' which is such a rarity. I did too and I can tell you first hand that you will be forever bewildered with the fortune you have found."  
  
"I know, mom. I'm glad I'm making you happy."  
  
In fact, I don't think I have seen her this happy, truly happy since...since before Joanie died.  
  
TBC.................... 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: 'Smooth sailing...or is it?' [Chapter 10]  
  
Sequel to 'Boy was I wrong'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It's Thursday morning and I feel like I'm on the edge right now. Donna's parents are coming today and it's freaking me out! I've only met them once on the campaign trail. They have spoken to me after our engagement but only to congratulate us. I actually shouldn't be worried. After all, her parents are the ones who are paying for the wedding. I doubt they would if they didn't want her to marry me. But still...it is nerve-wrecking.  
  
Her parents are renting a car and will drive from the airport to their hotel. They wanted to visit around DC on their own which is why they rented a car. They will be stopping by at The White House around noon. Donna is nervous about that. Her parents have never seen the work she is doing here. They are happy with the way her life is now but I don't think they realize how important her job actually is. I think after Dr. Freeride, they assumed she would completely ruin her life when she bolted off and joined an unknown presidential campaign.  
  
The meeting I'm currently in at the Oval Office has just ended.  
  
"Josh, wait a while will you?" The President stops me.  
  
"Yes sir." I walk nearer to his desk as everyone else leaves the office.  
  
"So, how are all the wedding plans coming up? It's just two days till your wedding, you know." Don't I know it?  
  
"It's all going well. I think everything will be fine. My mom came yesterday and Donna's parents just came today." I say.  
  
"Oh, how is your mom? I haven't seen her in ages!"  
  
"She's great. Really excited."  
  
"And how about the Mosses?"  
  
"Ummm, I haven't seen them actually. They will be coming over here soon. Probably in an hour." I say nervously.  
  
"Ah, I sense some apprehension. So, they must be really proud of Donna. She has come a long way."  
  
"Yeah..but I'm not sure they know how significant her work is here. I actually think they assume she's just a secretary. You know, just typing, filing and answering phones." I explain.  
  
"What? Donna does so much more than that! She means a whole lot more to us." Woah, I didn't expect the President to react so passionately.  
  
"Yeah, well. Donna's not one to promote herself if you know what I mean." I actually don't know why she has never told her parents about the work she does. I think she doesn't want to feel like she has to prove herself to anyone else, which is a quality I do admire.  
  
"Oh well. Anyway, hope everything goes alright with meeting the parents. Try not to be too much like... you." Did the President just insult me??!!  
  
"I'll try sir." Hey, what else can I say?  
  
I leave to Oval and return to my office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Josh, security just called me. My parents are on their way." Where the hell did the time fly? I'm not prepared for this. I'm so not!  
  
"Ah-kay."  
  
Donna leaves to get them I suppose. I'm not functioning very well. Do I look okay? Are my clothes ruffled up? I hope my hair is not sticking up at all angles. Ahhhh, I'm going insane!!  
  
"Josh." I hear Donna again. I turn around to see her and her parents at my office door.  
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Moss, Mrs. Moss. It's so nice to see you again." I hope I don't sound like I have been practicing that over and over again.  
  
"Oh, Josh! Please call us Darlene and Thomas. You look wonderful!" I do? Donna's mom sounds very pleased to see me. That's good, right? Oh, she gives me a hug. I didn't even realize she walked towards me. I've got to get it together.  
  
Donna's mom looks quite a lot like Donna. I think I noticed that the first time I met her as well. She's a little shorter than Donna and has blond hair till her neck. Her hair color looks slightly lighter than Donna's. She still has a good figure but I don't think I'll be sharing that thought with anyone else.  
  
"Nice to see you, Josh." Mr. Moss sticks out his hand just as his wife releases her grip on me.  
  
"You too, Tom." I shake his hand. Damn, I just said that, didn't I?  
  
"It's Thomas." Gulp! I look at Donna who's still standing near the door. She gives me a reassuring smile.  
  
"Ah-kay." Mrs. Moss said 'Darlene and Thomas', not Darlene and Tom, stupid! But which Thomas doesn't go by Tom nowadays?! Well, I'm not going to question him though. Even I'm not that dumb!  
  
"So, have you looked around anywhere yet?" Ah, my mind is functioning.  
  
"No, we just managed to check into the hotel and had lunch. We came here straight after that." Thomas says.  
  
"Dad, you want me to take you two around here? I could show you the mural room and all." Donna suggests saving me from wracking my brain to say something to them.  
  
"That's a good idea, dear. We shouldn't bother Josh while he's working." Darlene says as she ushers her husband out of my office.  
  
"Oh, you're not bothering me. In fact, I could take you around myself." Wow, I don't think I've ever kissed ass this much and doing what I do, I've kissed a lot of asses.  
  
"That would be great!" Darlene says as I walk out the door with them.  
  
"Ah, Donnatella. Just the person I'm looking for." What the?!  
  
"Mr. President." Donna says looking quite stunned but not half as stunned as her parents are.  
  
"I was just wondering about the morning radio address, are we actually recording it in the evening this time or...Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Jed Bartlet." The President gives out his hand to Donna's dad who receives it, still looking astonished.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. These are my parents, sir. Darlene and Thomas Moss." Donna manages to speak without sounding too uncomfortable.  
  
Why would the President come all the way here to ask Donna about a radio address?! Was he just passing by?  
  
"We are so honored to meet you, Mr. President." Darlene says as she shakes the President's hand.  
  
"Yes sir. Very honored." Donna's dad manages to finally compose himself I think.  
  
"Oh, I'm the one who should be honored to meet the two people who raised such a wonderful and lovely daughter, who's such a valuable asset to this administration. You must be immensely proud of her." The President says.  
  
Oh, now I get it. I should have known he had something up his sleeves. I mentioned in the Oval Office earlier that her parents didn't really know her significance in The White House. The President is something else, isn't he? Taking time out to talk to his junior staff's parents? Telling them how valuable their daughter is? This is why I will forever be thankful that I had a chance to work for this great man.  
  
"Why, thank you sir." Darlene says politely but sounds a little quizzical.  
  
"No..thank YOU. Donna's done so much for us and actually does a whole lot more than required by her job description. She keeps this place honest. She notices all the little details that may slip by everyone else. She has kept my Deputy Chief of Staff in line all these years..She's saved his ass god knows how many times. I'm quite certain he would've been fired by now if it wasn't for her."  
  
I give a nervous, controlled laugh. Great, along the lines of praising Donna, I think the President has forgotten the fact that I'm trying to IMPRESS her parents!! He could've easily talked up Donna without insulting me on the way.  
  
Donna's parents and the President exchange a few more words. I look at Donna and she still looks pretty confused. She's totally clueless about why all of a sudden, the President came to the bullpen and asks her about the radio address.  
  
After the President leaves, Donna's parents let out huge sighs and break into even bigger smiles.  
  
"That was absolutely unbelievable! I'm completely dumbfounded. Did I actually have a conversation with the President of the United States?!"  
  
"I know, Darlene! Talk about a completely unanticipated event!" Thomas says enthusiastically to Darlene.  
  
"Dad, I work in the west wing, the President is coming to my wedding...did you think you would never bump into him?!" Donna's sounding rather annoyed. I reckon she has every right to.  
  
"Well, we thought we'll get a glimpse of him during the wedding. But I had no idea you had such close contacts with him. I mean he knows you personally. He came all the way here just to ask you about some radio address." Darlene says.  
  
I lean against my door and watch the exchanges between the Moss family members. It's probably not my place to give any comments.  
  
"You never told us Donna. I didn't know you meet the President often. I thought you only do secretarial work but you clearly do a whole lot more. How come you never mentioned what you do around here?" Thomas asks Donna.  
  
I look to see Donna's expression. She looks like she had no explanation and is fishing for something to say. She then turns towards me. She gives me a pleading look. I should save her. Think Lyman, your fiancé needs your wits.  
  
"Well, you know Donna. She's always trying to be humble. She never realizes how important she is to all of us here in the west wing. But she does such an incredible job, we just feel so lucky to have her here. You should be proud of her. The President said so himself." I say smiling away. I myself am really proud of Donna. The President is absolutely right. She has come a long way.  
  
"Well we are proud of you Donna. We always were. We just didn't know exactly the significance of your work around here." Donna's dad says.  
  
"Yes dear, we are very proud of you." Her mom says.  
  
"Thank you... You know, you guys are running late for your tour in Mount Vernon. I'll show you around here quickly. Josh, you can't come. You and Toby have that meeting with those media people in like ten minutes. I'll be back very soon." Donna takes her parents away before I have chance to respond.  
  
Donna didn't sound too pleased with her parents' acknowledgement with what she's doing here. That's really weird. I thought she'll be happier than that. I wonder why. I hope I get a chance to talk to her. Being that tonight is the rehearsal dinner, I doubt we'll have much time alone.  
  
The rehearsal dinner is at 'The Madison'. We figured it is really close to work and Donna's parents are staying there so it'll be much more convenient. Not many people will be there as most of them are working. Some of the assistants and Sam are the only one's from work who can make it.  
  
My mom is going to meet Donna's parents this evening, a few hours before the dinner, at the hotel. It's really odd that neither me or Donna are going to be there when they first meet. I don't mind though, I think it's easier on my part not to be there. I hope they get along. I think they will. Donna's parents do seem really nice.well, her mom anyway. Maybe her dad is nice as well.I just have to get to know him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Jane! It's so nice to see you! I'm so glad you could make it tonight." I see Jane walk into the event room. We booked one of the meeting rooms to hold this dinner as the ballroom was way too big.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't miss it for the world. You look lovely, as usual. I'm so sorry I couldn't come earlier for the rehearsal itself." She gives me a hug.  
  
"Don't worry about it!"  
  
Jane and I catch up for a little while. There are not many people present for today's event. We preferred it this way. Only the wedding party people and our family were invited. Not surprisingly, only a handful of them could attend. Leo, Sam, Ginger and Carol are here right now. The rest had to work. I'm pretty sure Leo will not be able to stay long as well. Besides them, Kimmy and her boyfriend, my parents, Ruth and Jane are also here.  
  
Judge Timothy Stealer is going to perform our ceremony. He is here as well. We just finished rehearsing the ceremony just a short while ago. Judge Stealer is an old friend of Leo's and also an acquaintance of Josh. We didn't want to get a minister or a rabbi being that we both are not all that religious nor did we want the wedding to be focused on one religion.  
  
My parents and Ruth seem to be getting along very well actually. The three of them seem to be laughing and having a good time all this while. I was nervous at first as they were meeting without me or Josh. Seems like I've got nothing to be nervous about.  
  
We are currently almost done with dinner. "Josh, Donna..I need to leave. I had a lovely time." Leo comes to us and leans at where Josh and I are seated.  
  
"Leo, are you leaving already?" I turn to see Ruth raising from her seat next to Josh.  
  
"Oh, yes Ruth. Something came up. It was great seeing you. You don't look a day older." Leo walks behind me and Josh and heads towards Ruth. He gives her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Oh stop. You are the one who's still ravishingly handsome." Ruth lets out a laugh as she gentle places her hand on Leo's chest.  
  
"Leo, so is there something the matter? You need me?" Josh speaks up all of a sudden.  
  
If I didn't know any better, I think he is uncomfortable with the exchange between Leo and his mom. This is quite funny to watch!  
  
"No, nothing for you to worry about. You two have fun, I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that Leo leaves.  
  
Ruth then goes to my parents and starts a conversation with them again. Josh and I are still on our seats.  
  
"So, Josh honey. You better be nicer to Leo. There's a chance he could be your future stepfather.." I know, I couldn't help myself.  
  
Ah! I would say that all over again just to see Josh's reaction. I swear his eyes just popped out.  
  
"Donna! Don't say that! Don't even kid about it." Josh says in a loud whisper and I'm trying my very best not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Why? They look so cute together and their both single....You should encourage them to go on a date." I know, I'm evil.  
  
"Dooonnnaaa!!" He whines.  
  
"Okay, okay.." I giggle to myself.  
  
Look at him! He's all fidgety and uncomfortable. I can only imagine the thoughts running through his head right now.  
  
"I'm going to the restroom, Josh." I say as I give him a kiss on his head. I head towards the restroom.  
  
Annoying Josh just gives me such a kick! I'm all pumped up and livelier now..What the?!.Who the?? Oh.  
  
I see two people kissing at the corridor near the restrooms. I was wondering who they were but now I can clearly see them...It's Sam and Jane!!! I'm standing behind the wall so they won't see me. That is definitely them!! I can't believe Sam didn't tell me about them! Wow, looking at the way they are kissing, they would have been on more than just a couple of dates! I wonder where they found the time to really date?!  
  
Looks like I'll have to hold it in.there's no way I'm going to walk past them right now. Although...it would be quite amusing to see their faces if I do walk by. Nah, I'm going to let them off the hook this time. It'll be more fun if they don't know that I know.  
  
"Hey, what are you still doing here? I was." Damn it! Josh almost gives me a heart attack when he placed his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Shhh.." I shush him and try to drag him away, but I fail.  
  
"Wow. That's unexpected." Josh watches Sam and Jane who are STILL going at it. Don't they need to breathe?  
  
"Josh. Keep quiet!" I say in a loud whisper and drag him by the hand away from the walkway.  
  
"Since when??" Josh looks as puzzled as I am.  
  
"Who knows? I knew they had like one date after CJ and I set them up. But I didn't know that date went soo well."  
  
"I'm fine with them being together but they should try to get a room!" Josh sounds baffled and I have to say that he's right.  
  
"Well, at least I have something interesting to share with CJ." And boy, oh boy, would she enjoy this little piece of gossip I'm about to share with her. I can't believe our meddling worked! If they get married and start a family, CJ and I would take complete credit for it. Wouldn't that be just awesome?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dinner went well. It was nice to have a break from work and wedding plans. However I am starting to feel very tired. I need to get some rest before the big day but I doubt I will, with the bachelorette party tomorrow. I'm quite curious as to what CJ has in store for me.  
  
"Hey, so did you have fun tonight?" Josh asks me as we climb into our bed.  
  
"Yes I did actually. Much needed fun. But of course the best part was catching Sam and Jane." I let out a chuckle.  
  
"I bet you are going to have so much fun with this aren't you?" Josh moves downwards and lays his head just below my chest with his face facing up.  
  
"As much as I can." I start stroking his hair.  
  
"So, did you get a shock when the President walked into the bullpen when your parents came by?" Oh, I almost forgot about that. I was indeed absolutely shock.  
  
"Shock is not a big enough word. I mean he's never come into the bullpen looking for me! It was so weird, it was as if he had some other agenda coming over there." That was one heck of an odd moment.  
  
"Yeah, I think I had something to do with that." Why is that not a shock to me? I take my fingers away from his hair.  
  
"What did you do?" What in the heaven's name could he have possible done?  
  
TBC..................... 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: 'Smooth sailing...or is it?' [Chapter 11]  
  
Sequel to 'Boy was I wrong'  
  
"Well......the President was asking me how the wedding stuff was going on and I told him your parents were coming over. He said they should be very proud of you as you've come such a long way.....anyway, I may have mentioned that I didn't think your parents know what actually you do here. I may have said they think you only do secretarial duties and they don't know how important you are to us."  
  
"You MAY have Joshua??" I can't believe he said that to the President of all people!  
  
"Ok, I did say that. I didn't however, ask him to come by and talk you up to your parents. I was totally bowled over myself when the President came."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you were reeling with shock." I say sarcastically.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't plan to mention all that to the President. It just came out......but hey, at least now your parents know how valuable you are to the administration." Yeah, they also know that I haven't told them a thing about what it is that I actually do here.  
  
"Uh-huh." I mumble.  
  
"Donna.....you really didn't seem.......well....as pleased as I would've imagined. You practically brushed off your parents comments and dragged them away." Argh! Does he have to notice everything now? He never used to notice anything. I think I preferred him that way.  
  
"It's nothing Josh....I'm just not used to telling them about things I do around here." I really don't want to get into this.  
  
"Why not? You should tell them. Don't you want them to be proud of you? Don't you want them to know how capable and intelligent you are?" Josh asks me still not budging from his place below my chest.  
  
"They should be proud of me either way Josh! I shouldn't have the need to seek for their acknowledgement...They never asked me about my work. They assumed I have a stable job, so they were happy for me. They never expected me to mount to anything much so they were just happy with my 'secretarial' job."  
  
I actually didn't really care that mom and dad didn't know. I have been quite bitter that they didn't even bother to ask but I got over it. I figured that all I need is the fact that I know I'm working hard and trying my best to achieve something more each day.  
  
"So, why didn't you just tell them?" This man is impossible.  
  
"I just told you Josh! I don't need to seek their approval on what I'm doing." I raise my voice in annoyance.  
  
"Okay, okay....I guess it's weird for me that's all...I mean my mom is always bragging about me to her friends and relatives. She actually keeps every newspaper and magazine clippings where my name is mentioned or a photo of me is displayed. Even the ones I'm in the background and almost impossible to recognize...." Josh tells me.  
  
I smile at that. Ruth is really proud of her son. She has every reason to.  
  
"I know...You're mom is great that way." I start rubbing his head again  
  
"Well, sometimes it's pretty annoying and embarrassing." Josh turns his head and hugs my waist.  
  
"So....aren't you just a teeny bit pleased that they know what you do around here? That the President came all the way to discuss something with you?" He asks in a tiny voice. How could I not love this annoying man?  
  
"Well......I guess it was a little gratifying." Hey, he's so adorable, I just had to give in to him. I admit it was quite satisfying to see their faces when the President came by and spoke about me.  
  
"That's all I needed to hear." He holds onto my waist and kisses my stomach.  
  
"So, are you excited about your bachelor party tomorrow night?" Time to lighten the mood.  
  
"Sam told me it's going to be in the west wing itself. Just poker, booze, chips...the usual." Josh says. Well, there's no way there would be a stripper involved now, I'm sure.  
  
"Huh, I'd think Sam would be more creative that that." I say.  
  
"Well, he wanted to be...but a certain someone wanted to join the party so this is the best he could do." A certain someone? Who is he talking....oh!  
  
"The President wanted to join your bachelor party?!" This is hilarious.  
  
"Yup. Apparently being our boss and the leader of the free world gives him the right to get any invitation he pleases." Josh says and we laugh.  
  
I can only imagine Sam's face when the President asked him if he could join the party.  
  
"I still don't know what CJ is planning. I don't even know where it's going to be held." I say when Josh slides up and starts kissing my neck.  
  
"Well, while you're pondering about that, may I suggest we do something more eventful?" He mumbles as he nibbles my ear.  
  
He's got to be kidding me! We have been good for more than a week now. I wanted our first time as husband and wife to be more special. I don't want to have sex with him two days before we are married! Well, technically one day as it's past midnight now. Did I say ONE day?!  
  
"Josh! We are getting married in ONE day!!" I shriek and push his shoulders.  
  
"OW! You didn't have to hit an uber note there, Donna." Josh covers his ear with his hand and cringes his face.  
  
"Sorry....it just hit me that we'll be married in just one day. It's already Friday Josh.." I lower down my voice.  
  
"I know." Josh says in a calm, satisfied manner and gives me the sweetest smile. Sigh! Those dimples are melting me!  
  
"Yeah.." That's all I manage to utter.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you're not going to put out tonight." There's the Josh we all know and love. He gets off of me and moves to his side of the bed.  
  
"Nope. Besides, your mom is in the guest room.....You know, this would be our last night in this bed...in this room, this apartment!" I just realized that we would be moving into the new house as soon as we are back from our honeymoon.  
  
Sam and Charlie are helping with moving the last of our stuff into the house when Josh and I are away. We'll have just about five boxes to unpack once we get back. I'm glad we took our time moving into the house. So nothing was rushed and we didn't need to take time off for it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is....will you miss this place?" Yeah right!  
  
"No!..." Damn, I didn't mean to sound that abrupt.  
  
"I mean...I loved that you actually asked me to live here. And it's hell of a lot nicer than my old apartment. And the area is great...."  
  
"But it's not OUR place...I tried to make it our place..." He says softly. I didn't mean to offend him. I hope he doesn't feel insulted.  
  
"I know...You did a great job, Josh. I'm so grateful for that. Don't ever think otherwise." I place my hand on his cheek. As I lay back down on my pillow.  
  
"Okay." He turns his head slightly and kisses the palm of my hand.  
  
"What about you? You've lived her for so long......practically since you moved into DC....I'm sure you'll miss it." I take my hand of his cheek and place it across his upper body.  
  
"I thought I would...but I actually don't think I will. I'm really excited to move into the house with you and start this new chapter in our lives, that I'm not even dwelling a little bit on leaving this place." Well said.  
  
"Honey, did you practice that?" I had to ask.  
  
"No!" Okay, maybe I shouldn't have asked that.  
  
"I know. I was just teasing." I start to yawn.  
  
"We better go to sleep. Thinks are going to be really hectic from now. Not that they aren't already." Josh says.  
  
"Tell me about it....Alright, goodnight Joshua."  
  
"Goodnight Donnatella. I love you." Josh kisses my head and we drift off to sleep.  
  
"Donna! What the hell are you doing here?" What in the world?!  
  
I turn around as I was just heading back to my desk from the communications bullpen. It was Leo standing a few feet away from me.  
  
"Erm...hi Leo..Am I supposed to be somewhere else?" Am I? I don't think so but my mind has been occupied with so many things lately, I'm not sure anymore.  
  
"It's your wedding day tomorrow! Why are you at work? Don't tell me your slave driver of a boss refused to give you a day off on the eve of your wedding?" Well, technically it's his wedding too.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving a little earlier tonight and we've already got five whole days off after that. So, it's really no big deal. I need to settle the things I need to do around here for the next few days. Sorting out the temps and all." I explain to Leo.  
  
"Donna, go home. You look like you are about to pass out. I would hate for that to actually happened when you are on the isle tomorrow. I know you are having the parties tonight. And tomorrow I'm sure you have uncountable things to do."  
  
It is really sweet of him to ask me go home. But I really need to get things in order around here or it'll be hell when I get back.  
  
"Thanks Leo. But it's not even noon yet and I still have....."  
  
"No excuses. I'm ordering you go home and get some sleep. Josh will be fine. I know a wedding is a hell lot more stressful for a woman than for a man. He just has to show up in a tux." I laugh when Leo says that. He's indeed a very wise man.  
  
"You're right. But could I just finish a little more around here? It'll take two hours tops, I promise." I give a pleading look to Leo.  
  
He thinks for a bit. "Alright, as long as you promise to go straight to bed once you get home."  
  
"I promise."  
  
I can't believe Donna left me!! Apparently Leo's authority overwrites mine! Well, I guess technically it does......and she did look like she was about to pass out....and it is a well deserved long overdue break. Fine, I guess she had every right and reason to leave. But I miss her! And I don't think I can see her till she walks down the isle! CJ and Sam completely forbid us to see each other on the day of our wedding. Which is even more annoying as our wedding is only in the evening.  
  
Donna is staying with CJ tonight. I won't be going home until the so called 'bachelor party' is over and Donna will be at her party. Darn, I didn't even have time to say a proper goodbye to her. That's alright, there's no rule that I can't call her.  
  
My mother and Donna's parents apparently have plans of their own. Darlene and Thomas invited my mom to continue their tour around DC today and my mom gladly accepted. I'm happy my mom is doing something interesting during her stay here. I never had a chance to take her around and neither did my dad each time he came here on work.  
  
Donna's written a schedule for me tomorrow. It has chores like picking up the tuxes, double checking some bookings for tomorrow and even meeting up with Donna's brother-in-law and niece.  
  
"Josh...You're late for your own party." Huh? Wow, it's almost half past eight already.  
  
"Hey, Charlie. You mean I'm late for poker?" What a sad excuse this is for a celebration?  
  
"Josh, the President is asking for you." Oh.  
  
"Well, alright." I grab my jacket and head out of my office with Charlie.  
  
"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asks me.  
  
"Not quite. I hadn't really had the time to think about it." I may be slightly nervous but not about spending the rest of my life with Donnatella Moss.  
  
"Hey!" I hear a bunch of male voices greet me in several different ways.  
  
"Our guest of honor finally decides to join us." The President says.  
  
He, along with the Sam, Toby, Larry, Ed and Leo are already at their places on the poker table.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. President. Hey guys." I say and take my seat. Charlie joins next to me.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys." Just as Toby was about to deal, I look up to see Danny Concannon walk in.  
  
"Hey! Danny! Long time no see." I get up and pat Danny on the back. The rest greet him as well.  
  
"Great, you guys are just about to deal. So, Josh...Ready to be latched to the ol' lady?" Did Danny just insult my bride-to-be?  
  
"Did you just call Donna old lady?" I ask him while the cards are being dealt out.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...I forgot that you are the ancient one in this marriage. Donna's one lucky woman...She would still be considerably young and vibrant when you'll be needing a walking cane and dentures." Everyone laughs at my expense.  
  
I gulp. I don't see the funny. I think the nervousness Charlie was asking me about just kicked in.  
  
"Josh, he was just kidding. Lighten up!" Leo says still grinning away.  
  
"Could we start playing sometime before reelection?" Irritated Toby makes his first appearance for the night.  
  
We've been playing for a while now. I'm yet to win a single game.  
  
"Man!" Damn it! That's another round someone else got MY money!  
  
"Hey guys. Maybe we should give Josh a break. Josh, are you sure you want continue playing?" The Presidents asks me. I am not about to be humiliated at my own party!  
  
"I've got some game sir. I'll be alright." Keep your chin up, my mom always says.  
  
"Josh, you are just about to start a new family. We don't want your kids to be denied the privilege of going to college just because their dad sucked at poker." Larry says.  
  
"I don't suck at poker, Larry! My kids will be just fine!" He's my subordinate. Shouldn't he keep his opinions to himself?  
  
"So, that means you and Donna are planning to have kids?" Thanks a lot Charlie. Oh well, I'm the one who put my foot into my mouth.  
  
"Josh, you know, if you want to have kids, you should start soon."  
  
"Why?" I ask Sam. Damn, I should have just changed the subject.  
  
"Because your 'guys' won't be all that mobile later on. You know, with old age catching up on you." Damn him! I'm dethroning him as my best friend.  
  
Everyone is laughing at me again! And they don't seem to be stopping.  
  
"See, we're having fun! I'm sure CJ's party isn't half as fun. You guys make sure you tell CJ about it." Sam says.  
  
"Why should we tell CJ about it?" Danny asks and I wonder the same.  
  
"Because, she says her party for Donna is going to be so hot and they would be having a whole lot of fun unlike us. And I just wanted to prove her wrong." Did Sam say hot?!  
  
There's no way CJ's going to have a male stripper in the party. Is there? She wouldn't want to deal with the headache if it got out. Would she?  
  
"Hot? Was that what the girls were giggling about when I asked them what their plans for Donna were? I knew there was something fishy. Wow, so the women are enjoying a male striper right about now, huh?"  
  
"Argh, do you have to say that, Ed?" I cringe at what he said.  
  
"Am I sensing a little jealousy there, Josh? Are you afraid you won't 'perform' as well as a professional stripper?" This is not happening. Leo just mocked me in a way I never thought he ever would!  
  
"Look, there's no way CJ would have a striper there." I say although I'm actually not all that certain.  
  
"Well, CJ seemed quite excited about the party when I met her just before coming here." Danny says.  
  
"Boys, I'm absolutely certain the women didn't hired a stripper." Thank you Mr. President.  
  
"How would YOU know that Mr. President?" When did Toby become so inquisitive?  
  
TBC........................................... 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: 'Smooth sailing...or is it?' [Chapter 12]  
  
Sequel to 'Boy was I wrong'  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Because my wife and youngest daughter will be there." The First Lady and Zoey?  
  
"What? How would that be possible?" I ask.  
  
"Exactly. With all the problems with security, I couldn't have the party elsewhere. How could have CJ manage to....unless the party is............."  
  
"In the White House itself." Danny ends Sam's sentence.  
  
Hmm...Interesting. The party is in the White House. I'm breathing a little easier. I doubt strippers would have proper security clearance to come here.  
  
"Is it in the residence?" Leo asks the President.  
  
"Well, if it is...you didn't hear it from me." The President says in his don't-mess-with-me voice.  
  
We all nod at him.  
  
I had the most amazing nap. I was knocked out for a solid five hours. I didn't realize how much I needed the sleep until I woke up.  
  
CJ told me to come back to the White House and then she'll take me to the party. I was really curious where she was dragging me by the hand to. Anyway, we ended up in the residence and I was so surprised to see the First Lady and Zoey with everyone else. It was an incredibly pleasant surprise of course.  
  
All the assistance, Jane, and even Kimmy were there. It's so obvious that Kimmy and Jane were overwhelmed by being in the White House residence, let alone with the First Lady and her daughter.  
  
I got rather interesting bridal shower gifts, from lingerie to kinky play things which totally embarrassed me in front of Mrs. Bartlet but she was a good sport and joined the fun.  
  
I spent the night at CJ's place. We returned from the party just past midnight. Josh tried to call me several times but CJ was screening my cell phone calls. She still is. Apparently she's made up a rule that the bridegroom cannot even speak to the bride on their wedding day. Josh called CJ's house only to get yelled at by CJ to leave me alone. I know better than to argue with CJ. But I don't think this is sitting well with Josh. While at first I was annoyed with CJ as well, but now I think it's kind of sweet of her to do that as now I actually really miss him and am even more eager to see him.  
  
I'm currently waiting for my niece, Franny and my brother-in-law, Nate, to arrive. I know it's quite silly for the bride to be picking people up from the airport on her wedding day but I just had to see Franny. I figured this would be the best time to catch up. I'm just driving them to the hotel and having breakfast with them. I've got everything scheduled out to the very second.  
  
"Aunt Donna!!" I see Franny running towards me.  
  
"Franny!" I bend down and she jumps into my arms.  
  
"Oh, you've gotten so big. I could barely recognize you, darling!" It feels so wonderful holding her. I didn't realize I missed her this much.  
  
"Hello Donna." Oh, I forgot all about Nate! I slowly release Franny and stand up.  
  
"Hi Nate! It's so wonderful to see you both!" I hug Nate and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
It has been great catching up with both Franny and Nate. Nate gave me a bracelet from my sister as my 'something borrowed'. It had round cut diamonds set on alternate links of yellow and white gold. She wore it for her wedding reception. It almost made me cry and the fact that she's not going to share this day with me is kind of getting to me now. But she did give me a call earlier in the morning.  
  
I had breakfast with my parents, Franny and Nate at their hotel. After that, I made phone calls to make sure everything for the wedding was reconfirmed. Then, I went to pick up some of the flowers that are not going to be delivered and also the bridesmaid's dresses.  
  
I don't know how the day went by so fast but the girls and I are now in the hotel suite with the make-up and hair stylists. Josh and I booked two hotel suites for the night. One for the guys to get ready and another for the girls. Actually, the guy's room is not really a suite. Hey, why would they need a big room anyway? They just need to put on their tuxes and gel their hair.  
  
"Hi guys! The ceremony area and gazebo are all set! It's so beautiful!" Margaret comes in the room all jumpily. Wow, I don't think I've ever seen her smile this much.  
  
She's been in charge of the ceremony decorations. She told me roughly how it's all going to be and I had seen some pictures but I don't have a full image of it.  
  
"Really? Oh, I so want to see it!" I say excitedly.  
  
"You should. Before your make up is put on." I think Margaret's right. She was the first to get her make-up and hair done as she wanted to be there when the decorators were finishing their work.  
  
"Yeah, I'll follow you guys as well." CJ says. CJ's also just had her hair and makeup done.  
  
The three of us head downstairs and I'm very exited to see the setting.  
  
I just finished getting my hair styled. I decided to let it loose with defined waves. A small bunch of my hair at the top are pinned back so I can put my veil on. It's not a big veil covering my head or face. The veil is really simple, short and champagne colored to match my dress. At the top of the veil, the stylists plan to put little red rose buds. Which I think will go perfectly with my simple bouquet of red flowers that I'll be carrying down the isle.  
  
The bouquet has big bloomed deep red roses, smaller sized carnations, laurel berries and some greenery. It ended up looking a whole lot more beautiful than the display on the catalogue. CJ and the bridesmaids will be carrying just a few peony long stem roses each. I think it would look absolutely elegant with their Matte Taffeta A-line metallic maroon gown. The gowns have pleated silhouettes with square necklines. They are sleeveless with thin firm straps. The ladies will be having one bloomed peony rose tucked behind one ear. I think they'll all look incredibly gorgeous.  
  
"Oh my...!!" CJ exclaims and I look up.  
  
"Wow! Margaret this is a whole lot more beautiful than I ever imagined." It is indeed!  
  
The pool is semi-circular, facing the attendance. It's all lit up with spot lights at about every five feet. The isle has a very dark red carpet and is completely filled with bright, deep red rose petals. I don't think I've seen this many rose petals ever! It's amazing! The floor of the isle is tiled with red bricks. It can be seen at the sides of carpet.  
  
"Margaret, I'm so impressed! This archway is beautiful!"  
  
CJ is absolutely right. The archway of the entrance gate has a bunch of white roses at the top and some pink ones at the sides, with greenery on it. It looks more natural than artificially decorated.  
  
"I know! I can't imagine how much more gorgeous this place would look when it's dark." It's still bright out here and the ceremony will start only at 7pm.  
  
"Oh, I absolutely can't wait for it to be dark!" Margaret is still all jumpy and I think I am too.  
  
The three of us walk towards the front of the isle, all walking on the bricks and between the chairs. The sides of the isle is decorated with small fashionable candle holders every two feet. The candle holders are sheer white, where we can see the whole candle placed in each one. With this, the candle light would also emerge inside the holder. Each holder is surrounded by big bloomed red roses and leaves.  
  
"These holders are like nothing I've ever seen!" CJ says and I nod.  
  
"Wow, this gazebo is so alluring!" I say enthusiastically.  
  
It was incredible! The outline is square-ish and has red roses all over. White lights are placed between the flowers and Margaret turned it on for us to see. There are some long candle sticks at the top of the gazebo, also placed in between the flowers. I don't know how they're staying in place, but I'm not going to question that.  
  
"I'm imagining how it would look like with the candlesticks all lit up!" I say looking up at the top of the gazebo.  
  
"Margaret, you completely outdid yourself! Are you sure you don't want to be a decorator instead of putting in countless hours being Leo's assistant?" We laugh at what CJ suggests. I actually think it's not a bad idea!  
  
"Okay ladies, I know you all would love to keep staring at the miracle I made possible but it's time to get all dolled up!" Margaret orders. We follow her although I would have loved to just stay where we were.  
  
"You know, I'm glad you saw it, Donna. I doubt you'll be paying any attention to Josh, if you saw the place for the first time when you were walking down the isle."  
  
"I know, CJ. I don't think I would be looking at Josh at all even when we're saying the vows." I giggle.  
  
Josh and I decided to write our own vows. I actually have no idea what he's saying. We never discussed it after deciding that we will be writing it ourselves. I worked on it for a long time, ever since we decided to write it. Until now, I haven't really gotten the exact words, so I'm going to wing it! I know, it's crazy but I thought it would be even worse if I had memorized it and forgot the words. So this way, I'll only say what comes out from my heart. Hopefully it'll turn out alright.  
  
We enter the room and the girls are all dressed up.  
  
"You girls look gorgeous!!" I say and hug each of them. CJ and I explain how the ceremony area was and we got everyone else excited. So excited that all of them decided to go down to have a look at it with Margaret after she put on her dress.  
  
The stylist is now putting on my makeup while CJ is dressing up.  
  
"Jane looks so beautiful, doesn't she? I would love to see Sam's face when he sees her!" CJ says.  
  
Oh, it totally slipped my mind to tell her about who I saw sucking faces!  
  
"CJ, I completely forgot to tell you! During the rehearsal dinner, I saw the two of them making out at the doorway to the restroom! They didn't see me though." I say. Unfortunately, I can't see CJ's face as my eye makeup is being put on.  
  
"No way!! You didn't tell me this earlier?"  
  
"Sorry, there were just soo many things going on at the same time, I totally forgot. Anyway, I thought we could have some fun with them, since they don't know that we know." I can't see CJ but I can feel her scheming smile coming up.  
  
"I think we could handle that." CJ sounds really set on it.  
  
I tried to call Donna last night but CJ refused to let me speak to her. Apparently she's created a whole new superstition. I know I didn't have anything important to inform Donna but I missed her voice. I still do. But I guess like CJ said, I need to stop being a big egoistical baby.  
  
I met up with Nate, Franny, Donna's parents and my mom for lunch today. Both Franny and Nate seem really nice. Franny actually reminded me of Donna. She is really cute with long blond hair. I think she was a little taken by me. I never knew I wasn't a complete idiot when it came to kids. Makes me believe that I won't be a total klutz as a dad.  
  
Somehow the day went by faster than I imagined. Sam, Charlie, Toby and I are in the hotel room getting dressed up. I still have my tux just laid out on the bed. The last thing I need is to crumple the suit or spill something on it.  
  
Before I forget, I should get this over with. "Hey, guys. I got you all something...you know, as those traditional groomsmen gifts or whatever. It wasn't my idea...Donna said it was customary."  
  
This is so embarrassing. The three of them are looking at me all funny. I knew I should have refused when Donna forced me!  
  
"Well, anyway.......Toby. This is for you. Go ahead, open it."  
  
Toby looks at me skeptically. How else would he look at me?  
  
"It's a card set. The Yankees induction card. There's Babe Ruth, Gehrig, Mantle, Rizzuto, Reggie Jackson, Berra and some others." I explain while he opens the small box.  
  
Toby starts examining it. "Wow, I don't know what to say......Thanks.....it's....great." Ha! I rendered Toby speechless! I rendered the President's speech writer speechless....Wait a minute, that can't be good.  
  
"That's soo cool. Now I'm dying to know what I got. Cough it up." Sam sticks out his hand towards me.  
  
I dig my bag and hand over the gift I got Sam. He opens it hurriedly like a child.  
  
"Josh! A tidal clock! A porthole styled brass type nonetheless! How did you know I needed one of these?" Oh, that's a windfall.  
  
"I didn't. I just know it's designed for salt-water sailors, which is all I know about your sailing. I guess I lucked out. Apparently it shows the deviation from peak tides and the hours until one." I say, proud of the effort I put into find out details of this gift.  
  
"Yes Josh. That's what a tidal clock is made for." I sense a hint of sarcasm in Sam's voice.  
  
"Anyway, Charlie, this is for you." I yank out a big box.  
  
"What? His box is huge! Ours was tiny Josh." Sam whines but I just smile him.  
  
"Josh! It's signed by him! How did you get this?" Charlie exclaims.  
  
"I work directly for the President of the United States, Charlie, you think I can't get a Shaquille O' Neil autographed basketball?"  
  
"You do know that my sister, Deanna is going to steal it away from me anyway, right?" He asks me.  
  
"Yeah, so you better enjoy it while you can." I say.  
  
Charlie gives me a very grateful look. This guy is quite something. He can convey everything just by the look on his face.  
  
Okay, maybe it was slightly fun getting them gifts. Sure, I just got them over the net but I actually did want them to have something special and not typical groomsmen gifts like cufflinks or a shirt. I guess this is a good enough excuse to actually get them something. It's not a token of appreciation for just their involvement in my wedding, it's more than that.  
  
"Someone's at the door." Toby says and heads towards the door. I barely heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Uncle Josh!!" What the.....Oh, it's Franny. Woah, she just ran like the wind and leaps into my arms. Thank god my reflexes are working as I spontaneously pick her up.  
  
"Hey, Franny! Don't you look very pretty! Whatcha doing here, sweetheart?" I ask her.  
  
"Grandpa wanted to see you." I turn my head to see Thomas standing next to Toby. I greet him and introduce both of them to the guys.  
  
"If you all wouldn't mind, I'll like a word with Josh alone. Just a short while." Donna's dad says. Gulp!  
  
Charlie instantly takes Franny out of my arms.  
  
"Hey Franny. You want to join us outside just for a while? We can get to know each other a little better." Charlie asks her.  
  
"Why not?" I smile at Franny's response.  
  
"We'll right be outside." Toby says and the four of them leave the room. This can't be good.  
  
The two of us take a seat at the coffee table.  
  
"So Josh. I know I probably don't really have the right to give the 'father of the bride' talk. Lord knows I haven't been there for Donna all the time. I barely spent much time with her when she was growing up." He says.  
  
Donna has mentioned that actually. When we went to New York City and slow danced, she said her dad never goes to the father-daughter events when she was in school and the only time he did, it was just for one song.  
  
"I'm sure you did the best you could." I do mean that.  
  
"Yes, well....I barely knew what is it that she does in the White House. And you know, one might say that she should have told us...But, the truth is, I think I should have asked her, which I didn't. Sometimes I think I may have failed as a father, especially when it comes to Donna. But anyway, like I said, I may not have the right to say this but I'm going to anyway." Oh god, what is he getting at?  
  
"Sure, go ahead." I wish I felt as confident as I sound.  
  
"Okay....If you hurt my little girl even the slightest bit, I don't give a damn who you work for, I will break your knee caps and send you off as far away as Siberia!" I think my eyes just popped out and I've lost all my ability to speak.  
  
"Err...Umm...I...I promise sir. I'll take care of her and give her the life she deserves for the rest of my life. You can't even begin to imagine how much it is that I love and need your daughter. I know how special she is." Wow, I had no idea I could get that out of my mouth.  
  
"Good. Now that we've cleared things up, I also wanted to say....Welcome to the family, son." He sticks out his hand. This man is crazy but I'm not about to tell him that. I shake his hand.  
  
It takes me more than few minutes to come back to reality after Franny and Thomas left.  
  
"Oh shit!! Oh no......Oh no..." What's Sam going on about?  
  
"What is it?" Toby asks Sam and the three of us look at him.  
  
"Oh...umm...nothing." Sam definitely has the worst poker face, not me!  
  
"What is it Sam?" I ask sternly. I'm certain something has gone wrong.  
  
TBC............................................................. 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: 'Smooth sailing...or is it?' [Chapter 13]  
  
Sequel to 'Boy was I wrong'  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I think....I may have misplaced the ring." What ring? Oh....OH!!!  
  
"What??!! Sam!! Where is it??" I knew everything was going way too smoothly.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well, you better find it! We've got just a little over an hour left!!"  
  
"Calm down Josh, I'm sure it's somewhere around here." Charlie says. Of course he can be calm, he's not the one getting married in an hour!!  
  
"Sam!! I can't believe..." Okay, calm down. I can't break down here. Take a deep breath.  
  
"Sam, do you have it in your pockets? Check the pockets of what you were wearing earlier." Toby says. At least someone can think.  
  
I see Sam ruffle through his pockets. He fails to find it. I'm so going to kill him!!  
  
"Okay we'll look around the room. How does it look like?" Charlie asks as he looks around.  
  
"How does it look like?! It's a damn wedding band. How do you think it looks like?!!" Okay, I have a feeling the calming down thing didn't quite work.  
  
"It's made of white gold with diamond studs embedded in it." I look at Toby. How the heck would he know? Sure, I showed it to him like once.  
  
"What?!" Toby shouts at all of us as we are all staring at him.  
  
Toby is getting freakier every day.  
  
"Sam, think about the last time you knew where it was." I ask him. I think I'm calming down.  
  
Sam thinks for a bit. I'm going to dig his eyes out if he says he doesn't remember!!  
  
"I think I know where it is...No, I'm positive I know where it is.." Yes!!  
  
"Where is it?" Charlie beat me to it.  
  
"Not here. Look, I need to go. I'll have it once I get back." Man, I can't believe he left it some other place.  
  
"So where is it?" I ask him.  
  
"I'll be back soon Josh. I promise I'll have the ring with me."  
  
Before I can stop him, he bolts off the room. This is just what I need right now.....  
  
"Someone's at the door Donna." Jane says. Hmm, I wonder who it could be.  
  
"Could you get that Ceej?" I ask.  
  
Jane just came back up to the room as she left her purse here. The other girls are still at awe with the decorations. They have also gone to see the reception area which is in the ballroom. Apparently the people just finished setting it up.  
  
"Oh, hey Sam. What are you doing here?" I hear CJ ask.  
  
"Oh, I just came by to ask Jane something." Hehehe....Time for some messing around.  
  
"Hi Sam. Let me have a look at you." I say when I hear Sam walking towards me.  
  
"My, my. Aren't we all handsome?" I tease him. I turn to look at Jane and I swear she is drooling.  
  
Sam is wearing the tuxedo that he and Charlie decided on. I have to admit I don't think I could have done a better job myself. The tuxedo has a full length cutaway jacket with a pleated black and grey striped pants. The matching ascot tie and grey vest just makes it look so elegant and perfect for an evening wedding.  
  
"Well, it IS a Chaps Ralph Lauren Somerset, thank you very much." He says proudly.  
  
"So, you mentioned you wanted to ask Jane something. She's here. Ask away." CJ has taken the ball to her court.  
  
"Oh, yup. Hey Jane. You look alluring!"  
  
"Thanks Sam." Wow, I could cut the sexual tension with a knife!  
  
"Sam? You actually have to ask the question..." I start. He's just been staring at her and vice versa.  
  
"Yeah, umm...could I see you outside for a moment?" What? NO!!  
  
"Sam, you could ask her here." Hmm, I wonder what it is.  
  
"Well, I'd rather not." Sam is being blunt. That's so unlike him. There's got to be something going on.  
  
"What is it Sam? Is something wrong? Come on you can tell us what you wanna tell Jane. After all, we are all friends here. Unless we aren't all 'just' friends." I think it took a whole lot out of CJ to keep a straight face while saying that.  
  
"Um....I'm kind of in a hurry here." Sam's getting fidgety and looks down. Now I'm certain something is wrong.  
  
"Sam, what's the matter?" I press him again.  
  
"It's...................Fine, I left the wedding band somewhere...I know where it is, don't worry." What?! He left MY wedding band some place? How could he?!  
  
"Sam! How could you do that? Where is it?!" CJ exclaims which is good as I can't seem to utter a word.  
  
"I'd rather not say...Jane, could you...." He eyes Jane to go outside the room.  
  
"Sam, this is MY wedding band you're talking about. Now you tell me where it is or I'm going to spontaneously combust!"  
  
"It's in Jane's apartment alright! I left it there last night! I've been carrying the ring around with me for the past few days for safe keeping. I guess that was a dumb thing to do to begin with. But I know where it is exactly, so if you could just let Jane and I go now, I'll be able to bring it back on time!" Wow, that's a lot to take in.  
  
I let out a sigh. "Okay, go! Hurry up you two! Break traffic rules, I don't care, just go get it now!" With that, the two of them leave hurridly.  
  
"So, Sam spent the night at Jane's place last night, eh?" CJ starts.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. After the bachelor and bachelorette parties, they must have only met up pretty late." I answer.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing they have something urgent to get to. Otherwise they wouldn't hear the end of it from the two of us." I agree with CJ.  
  
I finally compose myself and get into my wedding dress. "So, what do you think?" I ask CJ as I walk before her.  
  
CJ just stares for a second. "Oh Donna, you look...oh, I'm so happy for you." CJ starts sniffling and gives me hug.  
  
"Stop now, you! You going to make my mascara run." I say.  
  
"I'm sorry." CJ grabs a tissue and blows her nose.  
  
"Oh, what now?" I ask when I here another knock at the door. I'll loose it if something else has gone wrong.  
  
CJ again opens the door. "Oh hello Ruth. You look beautiful!"  
  
"Oh, not as stunning as you, Miss Scarlet."  
  
"Hi Ruth." I greet her as I walk nearer towards the door.  
  
"Oh my! Donna, you look simple extravagant! I've never seen a more beautiful bride! Ever!" I think I'm starting to blush now.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet Ruth. You look wonderful yourself. Getting a certain Chief of Staff to notice you, perhaps?" I couldn't help but tease her.  
  
"Donna!" She replies in shock. CJ and I just laugh hysterically.  
  
"So, what is Leo up to anyway?" CJ asks once we stopped cracking up.  
  
"He's busy ushering the guests." Ruth says. Josh and I asked Leo to be our official wedding usher. I didn't want to burden him with this duty at first but Leo insisted he'll be glad to do it.  
  
"Anyway, I just came by to give you something, Donna. I know it's last minute, but I actually thought I didn't bring it. But only just now I realized it was in my hand bag all this while." I wonder what Ruth is referring to.  
  
The two of us take a seat on the side of the bed. She hands me a jewelry box. I'm almost afraid to open it.  
  
"You don't have to wear it, if you don't want to. I know you probably have your earrings on already. I just thought it could be your 'something old'. It belongs to my mother. It was given to her by my father just before he got killed in the war. My mother gave it to me before she passed away."  
  
I open the box to find one of the most lovely pair of diamond earrings I've ever seen. There were just brilliant diamonds set in white gold that was shaped like a diamond. It was beneath a sculpted 'X' shaped yellow gold.  
  
"Ruth, I don't know what to say." I place my hand on my chest and stare at the earrings.  
  
"I won't be offended if you don't wear them today...Think of it like a wedding gift from an old lady who thinks of you as her own daughter." My head snaps up to meet her eyes.  
  
I think my mascara is going to start running soon. "Oh stop being so emotional, child. Your make-up is going to run! We wouldn't want that happening, would we?"  
  
I force myself to somehow swallow back my tears. I look up to see CJ smiling warmly at me.  
  
"This is the most amazing gift Ruth. Of course I'll wear it today. I wouldn't want it any other way. How did you keep it so shiny and new all this while?" I ask as I take off my current earrings to replace them with the ones I just received.  
  
"Oh, I got it re-polished and refined recently, just for you." She says.  
  
"Ruth, I promise I will treasure this forever...as I will your son." I look at her and place my palm on her lap.  
  
I then hug her and as I pull away, I say, "You know it's absolutely fascinating how the earrings match this bracelet my sister gave as my 'something borrowed'." I show the bracelet I'm wearing to the two of them. They completely agree with me.  
  
Ruth left the room a little while back. The stylists finally put on my veil and the rose buds.  
  
There's another knock at the door. CJ and I look at each other and sigh. CJ opens the door and it's Toby looking for Sam.  
  
"We know about the ring Toby. He's gone to get it." CJ explains.  
  
I walk towards the doorway and say, "Yeah, don't worry about it. He knows exactly where it is." I say even though I'm the one who should be worrying.  
  
Toby doesn't respond to me. He's just staring.  
  
"Umm, Toby? Close your mouth." CJ says and pushes his chin up. I laugh of loud.  
  
"You look...indescribable Donna. I can't think of any words to do justice to how you look right now...and I'm the President's speech writer.." I think what he said would do justice.  
  
"The only reason I look good is because of you." Ooops! Argh, it's almost impossible to keep it a secret that I know he bought the dress for me!  
  
"What do you mean?" He asks me and CJ's eyes go wide.  
  
"Errmmm....you know, the fact that you gave her Paulette Pearson's number." CJ covers for me.  
  
I don't want to do this anymore! I don't care anymore!  
  
"Toby, I know you bought me this dress..." I say.  
  
"Oh. She blurted it out didn't she? All the while I've known her, she's always been a blabber mouth, that Paulette." Toby says with a little chuckle. That's a relief.  
  
"Toby I almost didn't get the dress once she told me. I couldn't have you spending all that money for me. Then, Paulette talked me into it....Why did you do it Toby? I mean I'm ever so grateful...but..."  
  
"I just wanted you to have it Donna. I just did. If it makes you feel any better, I got you guys a cork screw as your wedding gift." He says making CJ and I laugh, breaking the tension.  
  
"Thank you. I really don't know how I could ever repay you." I say.  
  
"Just take good care of Josh." Toby says.  
  
"I will." I promise him.  
  
Toby leaves and so do the stylists. I bet they didn't expect this much drama when they were hired to do this!  
  
Oh yeah! I almost forgot!!  
  
"Hey, CJ...I've got something for you. You know, the official maid of honor gift."  
  
I hand her an organdy gift bad which thank god I remembered to pack. I got her a sterling silver bracelet with and oval plate on it. The front of it says 'CJ' and the back of it has an inscription that I had engraved.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful!! You got my name engraved on it!"  
  
"Turn it around." I tell her.  
  
"I value the friend who for me finds time on her calendar, but I cherish the friend who for me does not consult the calendar D" CJ reads it out loud and looks up at me with tears in her eyes. Oh no, we are not going through this yet again.  
  
"I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me, that's all CJ. I think this wedding is only possible because of you." I mean every word.  
  
"Donna, this is so sweet. It's the most precious gift I've ever gotten. Thank you." She leans in and gives me a hug.  
  
"Anybody here?" We pull away from each other when we hear some people come in.  
  
"Oh, hey guys! So, how was it?" I ask. The girls and Jane had just walked into the room. Jane gives me a thumbs-up indicating everything is fine with the ring I assume.  
  
They go on about the decorations. They said they couldn't get enough of it.  
  
"Shhh....I think I hear a knock." Ginger shushes us. Not again!  
  
Bonnie and Kimmy head towards the door and open it.  
  
"Delivery for Donna Moss." I hear someone say. What the.....Oh yes, I almost completely forgot about it.  
  
"Oh, coming!" I say.  
  
"What in the world?! Donna did you order all this." Bonnie asks me and all the others start talking at the same time.  
  
"Thank you. Yes, I did. And they're here not a moment too soon." I thank the delivery guy as he lay down all the gift baskets from the cart onto the room floor.  
  
"These gift baskets are for each of you. It's my bridesmaids' gift for you guys. I know it's just a little something..but I wanted you all to know how much you mean to me. How much you all helped me with my wedding in the midst of running the country! I truly appreciate all of you and I'll be forever thankful to have met each and every one of you." I'm responded with some "awwws" and the girls all huddle up for a group hug.  
  
"I hope you like the gift. Just a little something to pamper yourself. You know....aromatherapy, bath crystals, potpourri, herbal teas and other stuff which I think you would all enjoy......and deserve."  
  
They all complement the choices I made and they already start visioning all the things they would be doing with them. I'm glad they love it.  
  
Just then, we hear a cell phone going off. That only means one thing. Margaret picks up her phone and says, "It's time guys."  
  
Take a deep breath Donna Moss. You are about to become Donnatella Moss- Lyman!  
  
This place looks amazing. Everything is glowing spectacularly. The whole reflecting pool thing got me a little unsure but I think it actually enhances the whole area.  
  
I'm now standing at the gazebo with Judge Stealer. I notice my mom sitting at the front row next to Leo. The First Family is also seated in the front row. Donna's parents and Nate are on the right side of the isle.  
  
This is it...they are playing the music. Donna and I decided we didn't want the traditional wedding march. Instead, Schubert's Ave Maria is being played. Donna thought of the idea initially. In a way, this music does make me feel like Joanie is here to share this day with me, which was Donna's intent all this while I'm sure.  
  
Ah, Franny is walking in, throwing rose petals down the isle. She does look extremely adorable. Her dad pulls her onto his lap as she comes to the end of the isle.  
  
Charlie is now walking in with Carol and Margaret on either sides of him. He's got each of his arms linked to one of theirs. They take their places at the gazebo with me.  
  
Toby comes in with Bonnie and Ginger and he is followed by Sam, with Jane and Kimmy.  
  
CJ's now walking in alone down the isle. She's got more flowers in her hands compared to the other ladies. All of them look very lovely, I must say.  
  
The music pauses for a few seconds and starts up again. Oh my god.....Oh wow......I don't think I can keep on standing....  
  
TBC.......................................... 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: 'Smooth sailing...or is it?' [Chapter 14]  
  
Sequel to 'Boy was I wrong'  
  
Chapter 14  
  
She's beyond beautiful....The dress....the hair....wow....this has got to be a dream..How could I have possibly gotten so lucky? Pull yourself together, Lyman. You need to think! You are about to say your vows and your stupid self decided to wing it!  
  
She's standing before me now. My eyes meet hers. Her beautiful, sparkling big blue eyes. Oh god, I think my eyes are starting to water.  
  
The music stops. I let out a sigh. Or more like my breath that I have been holding since my Donna started to walk in.  
  
I'm aching to touch her.....Yes! She's passing her bouquet to CJ. I grab both of her hand as soon as she turns back. Gasp! That was indescribable! I swear there was like a 1000 Watt bolt run through me when I held her hands with both of mine. She smiles at me slowly. Wow! I think I'm gawking at her.  
  
The judge starts speaking about something. I don't know what the heck he's saying. I can't concentrate on anything else besides how gorgeous my bride looks.  
  
"The bride and bridegroom have decided to say their own vows. So, Donna, you may proceed first." My attention finally focuses on what the judge says.  
  
Donna gives me a bigger smile and I can't help but return it. I must be grinning like an idiot right now.  
  
"Joshua...." Oh, I think I just melted by the sound of her voice saying my name.  
  
"When I first met you, I was a pretty depressing, naïve girl. I took such a drastic measure in my life and you took a huge chance on me. I can't even begin to imagine my life if you didn't. That one very moment has become the most important moment of my whole life, and it will be forever. Since then, we have gone through a presidential campaign, elections, votes after votes, conflicts after conflicts.......and somewhere along the line, I fell completely and madly in love with you....Sure, I was in denial for what I think was for a lifetime.." I laugh at that and so does everyone else.  
  
".....and when we finally faced our love for each other, such ordeals we had endured. I'd like to think that some higher power has been testing our love and commitment towards each other.....but finally, we made it here, to this very spot, proving we have passed the tests. I'm certain we will face more of these tests in time to come but as long as we are facing them together, I truly believe we will overcome all of them." I honestly believe that too.  
  
"Josh, you are an amazingly wonderful man with a heart of gold. I admire your courage, your determination, your loyalty, your will power.....I'll be lost without you in my life. And I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. Sometimes I don't think I deserve a man like you." I have to blink back my tears. I don't know if I'm successful or not.  
  
"So, Joshua Matthias Lyman, for as long as we both shall live, I promise to love you, honor you and never bring you coffee." Hahaha! I so did not expect that. Everyone is cracking up especially our colleagues.  
  
"....and never stop for red lights." She whispers to me. I don't think the others heard it in the midst of their laughter. I smile at her warmly.  
  
"Josh, you may say your vows to Donna." The judge says.  
  
Gulp! Maybe off-hand speaking wasn't the best idea!  
  
I actually feel like a princess! I know that sounds cheesy but I don't care, it's MY wedding day after all.  
  
I almost started to cry when I saw Josh look at me the way he did when I was walking down the isle. Then when I saw tears in his eyes, it took all my energy to keep focused. My stylist would have killed me if my mascara starts running and I'll be absolutely mad at myself if I screwed up my vows because I was bawling.  
  
I don't think I screwed up though. I think I did rather well. The words just kept flowing out of me when I looked into his big brown eyes. The way I felt when he just grabbed both my hands was indescribable. I had to hold myself down so I won't start kissing him all over.  
  
Oh, the judge just indicated that it's Josh's turn to say his vows. I take a deep breath.  
  
"Donnatella......" Oooo....I'm melting!  
  
"When I first met you, I thought you were a pathetic and naïve girl as well...." Gosh! Everyone is laughing with me. Okay, I didn't expect him to say that.  
  
"When I gave you my ID badge, I would say that that was the very best thing I've ever done in my whole life. Donna, you make be want to make the world a better place. I've always wanted to do that but you make me wanna do it for all the right reasons. You are my conscious. You keep my ego in check. You completely turned around my belief system that all I needed was success. Now I know all I need is you." Oh wow. My heart is just pounding with overwhelming love for my Josh.  
  
"My heart may be fitted in my body, but it belongs to you...and it always will." Does this man have a mission to completely ruin my makeup? My eyes are filled with tears.  
  
"We have been through the better and worse. The sickness has outrun the health. So Donnatella Gwendolyn Moss, very soon to be Moss-Lyman, with the witness of all our family and friends, I vow to love u, cherish u and treasure you for as long as we both shall live." Sigh! I'm going to be married to the most incredible man in just a few seconds!  
  
"Joshua Matthias Lyman, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The judge asks, snapping me out of the dream that is my Joshua's beautiful eyes.  
  
"I do." Oh, my heart is melting just by the way he says that.  
  
"Donnatella Gwendolyn Moss, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"I do." Duh!  
  
"Okay. Now you may exchange your rings."  
  
I turn around to get the ring from CJ. Oh my god!! This is totally unexpected!! CJ and all the bridesmaid's have tears flowing down their faces. Wow, I can't believe I took all the effort to prevent the tears from flowing out of my eyes! CJ's sniffing as she passes me the ring. I just give her a warm smile.  
  
"Donna, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." The judge says.  
  
I hold Josh's shaky hand and repeat after the judge as I slide the ring down his finger.  
  
"Josh. It's your turn now. With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Josh says the words as he looks straight into my eyes while slightly bending his head down to place the ring on my hand.  
  
"Wonderful! By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."  
  
The biggest dimpled smile emerges on Josh's lips just before he grabs me by waist with both hands and kisses me. Oh......my......Mmmmmm................My cold hands warm up instantly when I hold the sides of his face.  
  
I hear people cheer much louder than I would have anticipated. I think I'm hearing people say things like "Hallelujah", "Finally", "Thank god", and other similar expressions. I would laugh but I'm busy having the most fantastic kiss of my life!  
  
I honestly don't think I have ever been as happy as I was when the judge pronounced us husband and wife.  
  
We had just finished posing for the wedding photos taken by the professional photographer while the other guests were being seated in the ballroom for the reception.  
  
We are now taking our seats in the ballroom which I have to say is very impressive. The round tables are beautifully set where some of them have large arrangements of white flowers in the middle. Those arrangements have thick candles sticking out of them. Other tables have smaller arrangements of red flowers with smaller candles placed in a thin jar-like thing. The lights are very dim. The middle of the room has the dance floor where we are seated at one end of it and the music band is at the other end.  
  
Besides me and Donna, the others who are seated on the head table are my mom who is next to me, followed by Leo and then the President and the First Lady. Sam follows them and Toby and Charlie are next to him. Kimmy and Jane are seated at the end next to Charlie. Donna's parents are next to Donna and then Franny and Nate. CJ is next with the rest of the bridesmaids following her.  
  
Once all the champagne glasses are full, Sam gets our attention by clinking his glass as he stands up.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, could you all lend me your ears for a moment please...Thank you.....I have known Josh for a long time now........" Sam goes on about how he and I met, and how our relationship developed. There are lots of laughter at my expense which I totally predicted. Donna especially is having a great time laughing at me that I had to swat her a couple of times.  
  
"For all the time that I've known him..." Sam's tone changes a little, becoming more serious.  
  
"I've seen him win elections, get bills passed, win impossible cases, change the country for the better....but I've never seen him this happy since Donna walked into his life.....or more like finally got his chaotic life under control...." Another round of laughter starts.  
  
"Let me walk you all through the event of 'when Josh met Donna." Oh no, he's not gonna do that, is he? Apparently he is.  
  
He tells everyone how she tried to con me by hiring herself and how I kept going 'who are you?'. He goes on with further details of our first conversation. I'm really wondering now who could have told him about it in such detail.  
  
"And finally, while she was still talking on the phone, he hands her his ID badge and apparently his heart too." I smile feeling embarrassed as almost everyone goes 'awwww'.  
  
"I'm afraid to even imagine how Josh's life would be if Donna wasn't in it. The rest of us are incredibly envious when we notice how the two of them interact with each other, help each other get through the day, love each other unconditionally. The world would be a much brighter place if every man found his Donna and every woman found her Josh." I don't know about the latter but the former is so true in every sense.  
  
"I don't think that I need to remind you that some happy brides and grooms are so obviously suited for each other, that you know the vows they are exchanging at the ceremony, is the happy fulfillment of a match that surely must have been made in heaven. So, if all of you will join me by raising your glasses...." Everyone picks up their glasses and raise them.  
  
"To Josh and Donna, may there be a generation of children, on the children of your children."  
  
"To Josh and Donna." Everyone echoes as they clink their glasses with each others'.  
  
Sam does have exquisitely beautiful writing. I pity the fool who would follow him. Looks like no one is as we are being served the appetizers.  
  
Josh and I barely had a chance to exchanged more than a few words to each other. Everyone was hovering over us after the ceremony and then with the photos and all, we didn't get any opportunity.  
  
"May I have your attention, everyone?" Who's that clinking on the champagne glass? Oh, looks like my dear maid of honor would like to say a few words.  
  
The guests start quieting down.  
  
"Good evening everyone. I trust everyone of you are having a wonderful time celebrating the union of Donna and Josh. As Donna's maid of honor, I would like to take this opportunity to say a few words. I'm no speechwriter, but I know a thing or two about talking in front of an audience. I'm just glad you lot or not as exasperating as my usual audience." Haha!  
  
We laugh at her referral to the press corp.  
  
"I met Josh just a short while before I met Donna. I've always thought of Josh as my own brother.....but mostly I think of him as an elitist Harvard fascist missed-the-Dean's-list-two-semesters-in-a-row Yankee jackass!" Oh my gosh!!  
  
My mouth is literally hanging, disabling me to join the loud rounds of laughter. I get over the shock and start laughing hysterically. I laugh even harder when I turn to look at Josh who is keeping a straight face trying to look insulted. I touch his arm and he breaks into an embarrassed smile. I'm guessing CJ is not going to be one of his favorite people for some time.  
  
"Which is why I couldn't believe that Donna would fall for him. Donna, a sweet, kind, caring, generous person, with such a pure soul. She's got an amazingly big heart and treats everyone with the utmost respect." Awwww, I'm soo touched.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Complement HER, would'ya?" My god!! Josh just said that out loud, erupting another round of laughter. I slap him playfully on his arm while I start to blush.  
  
"Yes, Josh. Anyway, Donna maybe sweet and gentle but she's the only one who can put Josh in his place and get the last word when he's around...which I have tell you, not many can achieve...besides me of course." I let out a chuckle. She's right though.  
  
"But nevertheless, as Sam said, you ARE a match made in heaven." CJ's tone become more serious.  
  
"I had lost my faith and belief in the idea of truly falling in love and being loved back just as much. But seeing the two of you and being there to watch you throughout your journey to get to this very day, had completely restored my faith in love again. It's not often you see two people together and you go 'now that's one couple who will last for eternity'." I get all warm inside listening to what CJ says. I turn and smile at Josh who takes my palm and kisses it.  
  
"With that, I raise my glass to Josh and Donna. May all your ups and downs...............come only in the bedroom." What the....???  
  
Did she just say what I think she did? Judging by the laughter and noises I'm hearing, she must have. I should probably cut her alcohol intake. I think I'm turning blue. Well, not as blue as my husband next to me......My husband...Wow, I never thought how different it would feel to refer to Josh as my husband. Good different of course.  
  
Okay, CJ is definitely going on my list. Sure, she said a few nice words to us, but that does not permit her to make a fool out of me on my wedding day!  
  
"Joshua, stop being a baby and eat your food will you?" Donna obviously notices me being whiny.  
  
The food is actually very delicious. Carol and Ginger were in-charge of the menu for today.  
  
"Excuse me everyone..." That voice sounds familiar...  
  
Everyone quiets down immediately when they realize who's the one speaking.  
  
"I know it's not tradition for just a guest to speak at the wedding, but since I'm the President of the United States, I don't give a damn." I start chuckling at the President.  
  
"Before I start, I just wanted to explain that this toast is going to be of much higher quality and grace than my other speeches as it's not written by either of my speechwriters." Hahaha! Finally, other people are made fun of!  
  
When the laughter dies down, the President continues.  
  
"A man without ambition is dead. A man with ambition but no love is dead. A man with ambition and love for his blessings here on earth is ever so alive. You, Joshua Lyman, are very much alive indeed...and your biggest blessing on earth is this dazzling, graceful and exceptional woman sitting next to you. But something tells me you knew that already." I nod at him and turn to look at Donna. As I expected, she has turned a few shades redder.  
  
"I see the unconditional love you both have when you look into each other's eyes and as your love grows for one another, may you look back on this day and know this is when you loved each other the least.....trust me when I say this." The President turns to his left and smiles at Abby. They are indeed one loving couple who are meant to be. Just like my parents were...Just like me and Donna are.  
  
The President raises his glass and is followed by everyone else. "To Josh and Donna, Angelis suis Deus mandavit de te.  
  
Ut custodiant te in omnibus viis tuis."  
  
Okay, everyone is confused now. Abby smacks his arm as he sits down. She dislikes him showing off his Latin. I should probably ask for a translation from him later.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've been enjoying the selection of music this evening." The singer of the music band gets all our attention by speaking into the microphone.  
  
"The band and I have certainly enjoyed entertaining you. Moving on, the time has come for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife. So, Josh and Donna, would the two of you kindly come up to the dance floor?"  
  
Ah, this is it! Donna's going to be so psyched.....I hope. I have a surprise for Donna. We had spent ages trying to get the perfect song for our first dance and suddenly it came to me like an epiphany, but I didn't want to tell her. And after much persuasion, she finally let me choose it without her knowing what song it's going to be. So you see, she's very anxious to find out what song I chose. And I'm anxious to see her face when she finds out.  
  
"Not a tiny clue?" She had to ask, didn't she?  
  
"No, pumpkin." I kid as we walk hand-in-hand towards the dance floor.  
  
This man is impossible! I can't believe I agreed to this. What if he completely ruined the choice? We can only have one first dance ever!  
  
Josh places both his hands on my waist and I place mine around his neck as the music begins. I look at Josh skeptically as my ears are listening intently.  
  
Hmmm, that sounds really familiar.  
  
TBC...............The translation of what the President says is "God has given His Angels charge over thee. That they may keep thee in all thy ways." 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: 'Smooth sailing...or is it?' [Chapter 15]  
  
Sequel to 'Boy was I wrong'  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Josh!" A big smile spreads across my lips when I realize that 'Earth Angel' is the song being played.  
  
"You like?" He asks me with a delicious smile.  
  
"I love you." I utter. Ah, I'm rewarded with a full blown, complete dimpled, Joshua Lyman smile.  
  
I place my head on Josh's shoulder as I reminisce the first time we danced to this song. We were in New York together for a conference. Josh asked me to have a drink with him at the hotel lounge. He asked me to dance with him when the band was playing 'Earth Angel'. It was during this song that we really kissed for the first time. It was the reason I finally admitted my feelings towards him. This song used to represent my moment with my dad during a father-daughter dance when I was a kid. But now, it is the ultimate push for Josh and I to be together.  
  
The rest join us on the dance floor but I don't really pay attention. I'm still listening to Josh's melodious heart beat.  
  
"I love what you said to me during the ceremony." I open my eyes when Josh starts speaking.  
  
"Your vow was everything to me, Josh. It was incredibly beautiful.....I have a confession to make....I didn't actually write it down or anything. I thought I'll go with my gut and that when I see you, I'll know what to say." I confess.  
  
"No way! I did that too! For a moment there, I almost regretted it. You looked so amazing and you said such beautiful words to me...I completely lost my focus on my vows. But somehow I found my way back." No doubt about that!  
  
I had just danced with my dad and the President while Josh danced with his mom and Abby.  
  
Sam had just asked me to dance with him.  
  
"Wow, Sam. I didn't think you'll ever leave that brunette reporter to dance with me. I'm so flattered!" I tease Sam. I just can't help it.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sam brushes off my comments shyly.  
  
"You're happy with her, aren't you?" I say turning serious.  
  
"Ecstatic...She's one of a kind, Donna." I smile when I hear Sam say that. I'm thrilled about this. Sam deserved all the happiness in the world.  
  
"See, aren't you glad we meddled?" I start kidding again.  
  
Sam lets out an irritated sigh but then smiles. "Yes." Oh, I didn't expect him to agree so easily.  
  
"By the way, Josh's hotel room is booked for the night. We want you to use it tonight. Have a well deserved rest...or whatever." I say.  
  
"Really? Thanks!"  
  
"You do know the room is big enough for two, right?" I hint.  
  
Sam smiles and nods. Well, I know who's going to get lucky tonight...............besides my darling, Josh of course.  
  
As much as I'm having fun and being thankful that all my friends and family are able to celebrate this day with me, I just want to be alone with Donna right now.  
  
We are only leaving for Hawaii tomorrow morning. The last thing we need is to take an eleven hour flight right after our wedding party. We were initially planning to stay in this hotel itself tonight but Leo had another idea. He got us a honeymoon suite at the Hay-Adams hotel as his wedding gift to us. He said we needed to get away from everyone else on our wedding night itself even though we are going on our honeymoon the day after. I tried to refuse knowing how pricy the place is but Leo insisted. He said what good is it to be the second most powerful man in the country if he can't get a room in one of the finest hotels for us.  
  
As I end my dance with Jane, I feel someone tapping my shoulder from behind.  
  
"Hey, idiot boy, I was waiting for you to ask me to dance." Naturally, it was CJ.  
  
"Ah, would you care to have a dance with me, Claudia Jean?" I ask with a prim and proper tone.  
  
"Well I would, thank you." CJ takes my hand and we start to dance.  
  
"You're on my list, you know." I say.  
  
"Oh come on. I just went for a few easy laughs. You seemed to be the easiest target. I'm sorry my friend." CJ says but I highly doubt she's really sorry.  
  
"Whatever..." I mumble.  
  
"Hey............... do you know how happy I am right now? I couldn't be happier if this was my own wedding. It's just so hard to believe that with all the unthinkable things that has happened to you and to Donna, this day would even be remotely possible. I know you and Donna will be together forever, Josh. There's no doubt in my mind about that. If anyone deserves this happiness, it's the two of you hands down." That was really nice and kind hearted of her to say.  
  
"Fine, I'll take you off my list." I joke and CJ laughs out loud. Then I give her a warm smile hoping she would understand how much her words meant to me. She smiles back in a similar manner and I'm sure she knows what I want to express to her but just can't find the words.  
  
I danced nonstop with practically everyone I think. Is there a rule that the groom has to dance with every lady in the wedding ceremony so he wouldn't get a chance to dance with his bride? I think I had a total of two dances with Donna.  
  
Donna and I have just cut the wedding cake. Despite my best efforts, Donna pushed me away before I could smear the cake on her face.  
  
So now we're back to dancing and socializing. I had to talk to all the annoying senators and congressman that were invited. If these people do not talk politics for just one day, I think the sky would fall off. I keep stealing glances at Donna who seems to be having a better time than I am. Every time I look at her, she's just laughing ever so beautifully.  
  
"Josh, it's almost time." Charlie comes up to me and whispers in my ear. What does he mean?  
  
"Almost time for what?" I ask him.  
  
"For you and Donna to leave." Yes!!!! Hallelujah!  
  
"I'll get her for you and you can wait at the doorway over there." Charlie points at a pair of French doors.  
  
I excuse myself from the group I am having a talk with and head towards the door.  
  
A while later, Donna joins me and before I can say a word to her, the wedding singer starts booming into the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has come to bid farewell to the lovely bride and groom who will be leaving for the party and starting their honeymoon."  
  
Damn, I don't know how quickly these people here can move but I am now flocked with god knows how many people hugging me goodbye and wishing us well. I don't even know who I'm hugging. I finally am able to find Donna's hand as the guests head outside.  
  
"Hey guys. Just follow me." Sam ushers me and Donna out of the ballroom using a different exit from the guests.  
  
"Why are we moving so slowly, Sam?" I ask.  
  
"The guests are being given rice and flower petals to throw on you guys. So, we have to give them some time." He says.  
  
"Oh, man. So we still have to see all of them?" I whine and Donna swats my arm.  
  
"Don't be so mean, Josh! It's not going to take forever, the limo is right outside." Donna says.  
  
I decide to shut my mouth for now.  
  
As expected, the guests are overly enthusiastic as Donna and I walk out. This damn tradition of throwing rice should be banned! I can barely keep my eyes open.  
  
Somehow, I don't know how, I am now in the limo with Donna.  
  
"Ah, finally." She lets out a huge sigh.  
  
"Man, I thought I would never get out of there." I say while brushing off all the stuff that has been thrown onto me.  
  
"Tell me about it." I look at Donna as she responds.  
  
She's brushing her hair and dress with her hands. I almost forgot how incredible she looks. I just can't help myself. I grab her arms all of a sudden and kiss her hard on the lips.  
  
"You can't begin to imagine how long I've waited to do just that." I say when I finally release her.  
  
"Oh, I think I might have a clue." Donna now grabs my face and kisses me soundly. Wow, what an amazing kisser she is. I could do this all night.....Well, maybe I'd like to do other stuff as well.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" I ask Donna once we run out of breath from kissing.  
  
"I did. Very much. Did you?"  
  
"I did every moment I could watch you." I respond honestly. Donna smiles at me and continues with her gifted ability to kiss me amazingly.  
  
"Folks, we are here." Donna jumps away from me when the black screen winds down enabling us to see the limo driver.  
  
The driver walks around the car to open the door for us. We thank him and tip him before heading into the hotel.  
  
"Wow, this place is gorgeous! I still can't believe Leo actually got us a room here." Donna exclaims as we head towards our room after checking in.  
  
"Donna, we've been here before for some state functions."  
  
"Yeah, but not up to the rooms." Yeah, she's right.  
  
"604. This is it." I say while I try to open the door with a key card thingy.  
  
Damn it! It doesn't work again. Why does every key card I get cease to function?  
  
"Damn, there's something wrong with it."  
  
"Give it to me, you imbecile." Wow, no more sweet bride anymore.  
  
Donna grabs it off my hand and less than a second later the door is open. Okay, there is a possibility that I may not be capable of using a key card. But I'm not entirely certain that there isn't a conspiracy against me using them.  
  
"Great." Donna says.  
  
"Not so fast missy." I grab her waist from behind before she has a chance to step into the room.  
  
"What?" She asks me.  
  
Just then, I lift her from under her knees. "Don't forget tradition Donna." I say. I'm quite surprised Donna didn't remind me of the groom carrying the bride over the threshold.  
  
Donna laughs and says, "Right."  
  
I carry her into the room and throw her on the bed and jump onto the bed myself. She continues laughing.  
  
"This room is so huge!" Donna starts getting off the bed.  
  
I'm assuming she's going to look around and admire the room. Not if I can help it. I sit up from the bed and grab Donna by the waist and pull her back before she gets a chance to even stand up.  
  
"Hey! I was just going to look around the room." Just as I expected.  
  
"All you need to see is right here, baby." I say in a very sexy way. Well, judging by Donna's expression, I think I'm the only one who finds myself sexy right now.  
  
"Josh, can I ask you something?" Donna's voice softens.  
  
I lean into her neck and start sucking it as I reply a muffled 'hmmmm'.  
  
"Could you tell me where we'll be going tomorrow? I mean, I know we're going on a plane but come on, I'll still be just as surprised if you tell me right now....Plus, if you put my mind at ease right now, I could pay more attention to other stuff....." Donna says suggestively.  
  
She starts running her fingers through my hair as I bring my head up from her neck. I should have known she would bring the honeymoon up again. "Donna, with the things I have planned for you tonight I don't think your mind will be wondering elsewhere." I answer and try to resume my activity.  
  
"Josh....."She places her hand on my chest preventing me from leaning on her.  
  
"What, Donna?"  
  
"You've surprised the hell out of me with sooo many things already. When you confessed that you loved me, when you asked me to move in with you, when you proposed....the house, the ring...and today, with the song. This is not me being nosy, I really want to know."  
  
Sigh! By my count, we should be a lot less clothed right now.  
  
"We aren't going to do what newlyweds are supposed to do on their first night unless I tell you, are we...?" God! Donna just looks at me without any expression. She can't be serious, can she?  
  
"You're withholding sex from me on our first night as man and wife?! Is this for real?" I think my voice went a little high there.  
  
She smiles cheekily and raises her shoulder and then slumps it indicating she may or may not be kidding. Darn! Oh well, what have I got to lose?  
  
"Fine, Donnatella.....if you must know, tomorrow at 9am, we will be on a flight to Honolulu, Hawaii."  
  
Wow! If only I had a camera to take a picture of Donna's expression. She's absolutely shocked. Her jaw is hanging, but not too much. And her eyebrows are raised with such seriousness.  
  
"You're kidding me." She says with her face still intense.  
  
"Nope. We'll be arriving there by 3pm local time and the journey is for less than twelve hours. I know we're leaving early and it's already past midnight now but we can sleep on the flight. So we wouldn't need to cut short our 'activities'." I explain.  
  
"Josh....I don't know what to say....I can't believe you remembered what I told you ages ago."  
  
"Well, you did try to trick me into sending you to Hawaii. I think I would remember that." I joke but Donna still doesn't smile.  
  
"You do so many wonderful things for me. I mean, what about you? Where would you have picked a perfect honeymoon spot?"  
  
"Wherever you are." I say in all seriousness.  
  
Donna's lips finally breaks into a sweet, shy smile, reminding me that this is one of the many, many reasons I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman.  
  
"So, are YOU happy we're going to Hawaii?" This woman is impossible!  
  
"YES, Donna! I'm ecstatic! I can't wait to lie on the beach, watch the sunset, do the hula and drink coconuts with you!" I over-dramatize.  
  
Donna grins widely and sighs. "So, we're actually going to Hawaii!!" Ah, she's alive again!  
  
"Yes, my darling Donnatella. Now that we've comprehended that, shall we get on with other proceedings?" I ask suggestively while wiggling my eyebrows.  
  
I really don't know what to think of Josh taking me to Hawaii on our honeymoon! I've wanted to go there my whole life! I never really told him that.......... except I had tried to con him into taking me there. Never in a million years did I imagine that this is where he would take me. I assumed we'd go someplace nearer than that, not that I'm complaining.  
  
I just don't know how much more I could love this man. The President did say to look back on this day and know that this is when I would have least loved Josh but I'm seriously doubting that right now.  
  
"Josh, I really don't know what say....Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I ask Josh, stopping him from kissing me yet again.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. You can just show me how much you love me." I knew he would say something like that.  
  
Okay, fine. I give up. Time to let the poor guy get what he so obviously deserves.  
  
I know Josh is expecting me to say something but I think I'll surprise him for a change. I move suddenly and kiss him hard on the lips. Ha! I knew I'd get him good. He doesn't kiss me back for the first few seconds as I've obviously taken him by surprise. It is when I hold his neck and slide my tongue into his mouth with such force that he finally responds. And boy, does he respond!  
  
Oh WOW! Double wow! I not only married the third most powerful man in the country, but also the best kisser in the universe! How did I ever get so lucky?  
  
Josh and I finally part our mouth from each other's. I'm panting hard right now and so is he.  
  
"That was....woah..." Josh says. I guess his 760 verbal just got thrown out the window.  
  
We sit on the bed for a little while trying to get our breathing pattern back to normal. Right now I'm sitting on the side of the bed with my legs hanging off it. Josh has his whole body on the bed but is sitting up as well.  
  
I feel Josh's hand go across my face and his palm touches my right cheek ever so lightly. His touch sends shivers down my spine. He moves my face with his palm to look at his.  
  
"Donnatella, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Just when I thought you couldn't possible get anymore beautiful, you proved me wrong when you walked down that isle. I swear I was unable to speak or move at that moment. I actually believe my heart stopped as well." Aw, isn't he the sweetest?  
  
"So, I gather you like my dress then?" I tease.  
  
"Oh, very much......so, how do you get it off?" My lips break into a wide grin when he asks me that.  
  
"I'm not too sure....Would you care to explore and find out for yourself?" Hey, two can play this game!  
  
Just then, Josh looks deep into my eyes with such seriousness. He holds my face firmly with his hands and plants an amazing kiss on my mouth. He lets go of my face and reaches my back. He runs his hands from my waist up and stops when he locates the zipper. I should start on my work now. I reach for his tie and remove it along with the jacket.  
  
Josh somehow manages to open up my zip completely just when I remove his vest and reach for the buttons on his shirt. He is wearing WAY too many clothing items.  
  
I run my hand across his chest and down his arms once his shirt is off. I can never get over how muscular his arms are. I absolutely love the feel of his biceps. I kiss his the front of his neck and move downwards to his upper chest. Josh starts kissing the back of my shoulder.  
  
My dress is half way down my chest. I probably have to stand up to remove it completely. So I let go of him reluctantly and stand up. I pull the dress downwards and it falls off me. I then step out of it.  
  
I start to go on Josh again. What in the....Why is Josh looking like a gapping fish? Oh, yeah....I almost forgot. I must look quite something with this white strapless corset and garters. This was of course CJ's choice.  
  
Can't...construct... coherent...sentences....WOW...  
  
Snap out of it Josh! You're supposed to perform well for her, not by yourself. Close your eyes, avert your eyes, do anything!  
  
"Josh? Why do you have your eyes closed?" Okay, now I must look like an idiot.  
  
"That outfit is not doing YOU any favors." I still have my eyes closed.  
  
She doesn't say anything. Hmm, I hope she's not mad. I slightly peer through one eye and find her grinning away as her eyes are focused a little south of me.  
  
"Woah!" My eyes open spontaneously when I feel Donna pounce on me.  
  
I'm now lying flat on the bed while Donna is directly above me with her arms on my either sides.  
  
"Joshua..... Suck it up and show me what you've got." She says seductively.  
  
She's going to forever have me wrapped around her little finger.  
  
"Donnatella Moss-Lyman. I have a question for you. Who da' man?"  
  
I am so da' man!! She's still panting that she can't get her words out.  
  
"You, Joshua Lyman." She finally manages to say.  
  
"Yes me." I say smugly.  
  
"So, can you believe we'll be in Hawaii in just a few hours?" What?  
  
"Donna! I just gave you the most mind-blowing love making session and you are thinking about Hawaii?!"  
  
"Fine. Can you believe we'll be making love in Hawaii tomorrow night?" Hmmmmm. Wow............  
  
"That's just a fancy way of getting your point across."  
  
"Well, a girl's got to get her point across no matter how she gets there..." Donna says as she kisses my shoulder sweetly.  
  
"God, I love you so damn much." The words just come out of my mouth as I turn to my side and place me arm protectively around her waist and back.  
  
"Exactly how much, Joshua?" Ah, she's playing this game, is she?  
  
"So much that I'm willing to 'perform' yet one more time just for you." I kid.  
  
"Really? That much?! I must be one lucky girl." We both chuckle.  
  
"Seriously though, you have no idea how happy and excited I am that we are about to start this new life together. You know I feel that my life is complete and no matter what happens from now, I know everything would be okay coz I have you. It's so gratifying to feel this way. Thank you so much for that." I say.  
  
I don't think I did a good job of explaining what I'm feeling right now. It's quite difficult to put it into words. I feel like I'm not on the edge anymore. I used to feel like I don't have any control on how my life would turn out or that it may completely topple over anytime. I have a sense of security now, knowing that one thing is for certain, and that's me and Donna. That's more than enough for me.  
  
"Josh, you shouldn't be the one thanking me. I'm the one whose life totally turned around because of you. I was a pathetic mess and you gave me a chance that I know for a fact, no one else would. You gave me a chance to work with wonderful, amazing people and for a great President. You gave me a chance to actually make a difference. But most importantly, you gave me a chance to fall in love with Joshua Lyman. And for that, I will be eternally grateful."  
  
That was incredibly sweet. I love the way she puts her words together when she's revealing her feelings. It always makes me feel a certain special kind of warmth inside. A feeling that no one else can bring out besides my Donnatella.  
  
"I love you with every once of my being, Donnatella." I say passionately as I kiss her lips.  
  
"And I love you just as much, if not more." Donna replies when our lips part.  
  
I run my fingers through her soft vanilla smelling hair.  
  
"If I recall correctly, you did promise me a special 'performance' to prove to me how much you actually love me." I smile with such satisfaction when Donna mentions that.  
  
"And I am a man of my word, Donna."  
  
"That, you most certainly are." She says sexily.  
  
Time to get to work for my darling bride!  
  
I think I can finally honestly say....Life is smooth sailing.  
  
THE END...........................HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! WOULD APPRECIATE ANY FEEDBACK!! 


End file.
